Who I Am: A Tale of Artemis
by Muse of Fanfiction
Summary: Artemis believes that she does not belong with the others on Mount Olympus. As a result, she exiles herself to Earth, trying to find comfort. But when she is forced to return home, she tries to find the strength to face her challenges.
1. Prologue: Own Exile

Author's Note:

Welcome, welcome! To my new story!

This story is about Artemis, the goddess of the moon, the hunt and the wild. This tale tells about how she tries to fight for her name to be known. This follows the life she has on Olympus and will feature the rest of the Greek god and goddesses.

So without further ado, let us begin the tale of Artemis...

* * *

I sat on the banks of the river, looking at the quiet waters.

It was more peaceful here in this strange unknown forest on Earth than in Olympus, the land where I have exiled myself from.

Among the lush greenery and the sound of the forest animals, I could actually be who I am.

Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and the Wild.

Here, I am everything.

In Olympus, I am nothing.

The full moon shone brightly in the dark night sky. I looked up at it, admiring it. I am the Goddess of the Moon as well, but after my self-exile, I had allowed Selene, the original moon deity, to take over my duties. And she seems to be doing a good job.

But the more I stared at it, the more it made me remember home. It was true, I missed it sometimes. I missed my half-sisters, Athena and Persephone, and my half-brothers, Hermes and Dionysus, even though the latter really gets on my nerves often. I too missed kind Hestia, the joking Poseidon and maybe even hardworking Hephaestus, who made me new silver arrows for my equally silver bow.

But most importantly, I missed Apollo, my younger twin brother, and my mother, Leto.

How I wish I could just go back and be with them. To make the loneliness I felt inside disappear.

But it is not so easy, thanks to the rest of the council who I did not wish to see.

Ares, for his crude behaviour and his attempts to make me one of his consorts. I am a sacred virgin, for goodness sake! I also hated how he thinks my hunting style is weak and pathetic. I don't care. It's my way of hunting. It's unique. And at least I wasn't some mad, bloodthirsty, war-raging mogul.

Aphrodite, for mocking me for being a maiden and telling me that I'll never know true love. I do not need to go around and bed every handsome man I see to know love. The love that was enough for me was the love of the ones I cared for. I doubt she even has any idea about true love. She may as well just be the Goddess of Lust.

Hera, who uses every opportunity to harshly insult me. She made fun of me for not being feminine and not obeying the 'womanly' rule of wearing long chitons which covers our legs. She had even dared to address me as a feral child. I remember all the times that she has physically struck me. Countless times I have tried to fight back, only to be stopped before I could even move an inch closer to her.

And not forgetting, my father, Zeus. For bedding numerous women and bearing even more half-breed children. For making Hera detest me, my brother and my mother. And most importantly, for not being there for me as a father. Never once had he done that.

I hated them. I hated them so much that it frightened me.

I leapt from my sitting position and made a dash to the waters of the river. I fell to my knees on the edge of the river banks and scooped up some of the spring water to splash it on my face.

I wanted to wash away all those bad memories of home. I felt as though I want to drown in the river because I can't stand to remember it. But of course, it would be impossible. I cannot die, for I am a goddess.

A goddess who has yet to make her identity known.


	2. Chapter 1: Place of Comfort

When I woke up, I could feel the warmth of the sun on my skin. It was a delicious warmth, so comforting.

I sat up from my lying position under the willow tree that I had taken shelter under for the night. I stretched, feeling the sleepiness in my body disappear slowly. Then I sat quietly and shut my eyes for a while, allowing the sounds of the forest animals and the waters in the river to flood my ears.

I open my eyes again and stood up, grabbing the handle of my leather quiver of arrows and my silver bow, both of which were lying right beside me. The bow glinted in the sunlight and it blinded me for a split second, but I soon recovered. Then, I began to make my way to a private spring that I had discovered just days ago.

I walked into the forest for about five minutes before I finally found the drooping branches of a willow tree, which acted as a doorway to the spring. I pushed them aside and set my eyes on the pool of hot spring water.

The water was crystal clear and it was bubbling. Steam rose lazily from the spring, becoming foggy spirals. Even from where I was standing, I could feel the warmth of the water around me.

I walk over to a tree that was right beside the spring of water and hung my quiver on a branch and set my bow down on the ground below it. Then, I shed off the beige knee-length chiton I had on and made it disappear, since I was going to wear a new one anyway. I took off my sandals before finally, I set myself into the spring.

The warmth shot through my body and I sighed in satisfaction. I let my hair braid loose and watched as my long brownish-black tresses floated around me.

I sat down as I stared at the canopy of green leafy branches above me. Streaks of sunlight went through them and shone at me. Birds were chirping merrily and flying as they please. I watched as they moved freely from on branch to another.

_I wonder what everyone back home is doing._ I thought to myself.

Then I shut my eyes, concentrating on the warmth of the spring, as a new thought appeared in my head.

_Probably having a good time without me._

I didn't even bother to wipe away the stray tear from my left eye.

* * *

I crouched on the branch of a tree, my arrow all set in my bow. I waited.

I slowly stretched the durable bowstring with my right hand until it was at its farthest as my left hand, which gripped the limb of my bow tightly, aimed for my prey; a little white rabbit.

A rabbit that is soon to be my breakfast.

I stared at it with pure concentration, watching as it innocently chews on a blade of grass. I kind of felt sorry for it, but I had to eat nonetheless.

So, without a moment's hesitation, I let go of my string.

And I watched the arrow pierced the rabbit right through its body.

"Yes," I said silently to myself and hopped off the branch. I landed on the ground gracefully and made my way to the now-dead rabbit.

I picked the little creature up by grabbing one of its hind legs and with the other hand, I quickly pulled out my arrow from its body. I inspected the furry animal and could tell that it was still not so young, and yet not so old. Somewhere in the middle. So that meant the meat would be tender.

I spent the next hour by the river, cutting up the rabbit, washing the meat and pulling out the bones. I even washed away the blood on my silver arrow until it finally looked good as new. It would have been considered very absurd in Olympus for a goddess to be doing this sort of labour. But I wasn't in Olympus, so it didn't matter.

It was a fairly easy process, and I amused myself with an image of Aphrodite doing what I was doing. No way would she be willing to do that. She might even faint at the thought of it.

When I was convinced the meat was thoroughly clean, I set it on a clean flat stone as I built a fire. Being the Goddess of the Wild, I learnt all the basic survival skills. Survival is a subject I was really good at, the other being hunting.

I placed the flat stone on top of the fire and proceeded to walk around the forest as I wait for the meat to cook.

Thankfully, I found some nuts and even some edible berries. I gathered a handful of each of them. I then returned to my fire and saw the underside of the meat was cooked. I turn it all over with one of my arrows and even scattered the nuts around it so that it will cook as well.

Finally, when the meat was done and the nuts were roasted, I began to tuck in.

Though it wasn't as tasty as the food back home, it was still oh so good. Mother had told me once that all things felt good if you put a little hard work into it. And she was right.

I ate the meat slowly, tasting the saltiness. In between, I popped in some berries and nuts in my mouth and the combination tasted so good. I sighed in satisfaction.

I took a break from eating. I still had about three pieces of the meat left. I popped in another sweet berry in my mouth as I watched the water flowing in the river.

But all of a sudden, I heard something.

It sounded like the fluttering of wings, but much more heavier. I knew instinctively that it didn't belong to any of the little birds that flew in the area.

I grabbed my bow and one of my arrows and got ready to take fire. I aimed it at the high branches of the trees around me.

Whatever the flying creature was, it was fast. One second it was to my left, a second later it was to my right.

I grunted in frustration and stayed still. I listened carefully for it, waiting for an indication. It seemed to have stopped as well, probably watching me.

There was a rustling of leaves above my left.

I turned and took fire.

My arrow disappeared into the branches and then the faint sound of the wings flying away.

I remained where I was, thinking that it would come back.

True enough, it did.

A strong breeze went past by me on my right, and I fell to the ground from the force of it. I grunted as I landed on my bottom, my bow falling out of my grip.

I recollected myself quickly. I could feel the creature right behind me, and in a split second I was on my feet and facing it.

It was no 'it'. It was a boy, who looked a little younger than me. Maybe in his late teens or early twenties.

He had soft blonde hair that fell right below his ears. He wore a white band around the crown of his head, with a white dove wing attached on it at the left and right side of his head. His spring green eyes were wide and very bright, and he had a gentle smile on his lips that fitted his smooth, youthful face. He wore a sleeveless light blue knee-length chiton and on his wrists he had bands of the same colour.

He stood taller than me. It was then I noticed that he was floating in mid-air, thanks to the golden sandals on his feet, which too had fluttering white dove wings on the back of each.

I didn't need to be struck by lightning to know who it was.

"That thing could have hurt me," the messenger god says playfully.


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor

"Hermes!" I cried out in glee.

I ran and threw myself at him. He stumbled back as I wrapped my arms around him, giggling like crazy. I knew that he was shocked. But finally, he wraps his arms around my waist, and I could feel the smile on his lips.

"It's good to see you again, Artemis," he greets.

I missed my half-brother so much. He is the first god and the first of my family I have seen in a month, since the day when I ran away from Olympus. But I pushed that dark thought aside, just happy that he was here.

We both pull away at the same time and looked at each other. Is it me or has he grown a bit? Both of our feet were on the ground now, but he was still taller than me by a few inches. The last time I've seen him, which I recalled was a month ago, we both stood at eye-level.

He lets me go and stretches his left arm out. I looked at his hand and saw the arrow that I have just shot in his grip.

"I believe this belongs to you?" he asks me with a playful smirk.

I giggled and took it from him, saying thanks as I proceeded to put the arrow back into my quiver.

"I didn't think I'd see you again," I said as I looked at him over my shoulder.

Just then, Hermes pursed his lips and looked down as he clenches and unclenches his fists. And I could tell that was a pretty bad sign.

"I'm here for important matters," he muttered.

I could feel my smile disappear. It didn't take long for me to realize what that 'important matters' were about.

Me.

"Oh," I said. Then, to at least brighten things up, I asked him, "Can you stay? For a while? With me?"

He looks at me, studies my expression with his concentrative spring green eyes. Then, a soft smile appears on his lips and he nods.

"I guess I can stay for a little while."

I returned the smile and walked over back to my fire. He followed me, and came to sit beside me under a tree.

I reach out for one piece of roasted rabbit meat and held it out for him. He looks at it with disgust on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on. Take a bite. It won't kill you to get your hands dirty."

He looks at me in disbelief, but nonetheless takes the greasy rabbit meat in his fingers. He cringes as the oil dripped down his lean fingers.

It didn't really surprise me that Hermes would react like that. Like the other gods, he was pampered, and didn't really like what I'm very used to. I was kind of pampered too, I'll admit, but at least I can handle these things without my stomach churning.

Slowly, he lifts the rabbit meat to his lips and took a bite. He shut his eyes as he chews. I watched. He chews slowly at first, experimenting the taste of the meat, before finally, he opens his eyes and his chewing became faster.

"Hey. This is seriously good," he comments with a big smile before taking another bite of the rabbit meat. I smiled as I watched him chew happily. And then, after he was done, he asked for another. I let out a laugh as I reached for the last two pieces, giving one to him and keeping the other to myself. I ate with him, still watching him enjoy my cooking.

I finished first, and then I licked the grease off my fingers. I turn to look at him again and saw him staring weirdly at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "What? They taste good," I said.

Then he looks at his own greasy fingers and followed me, licking the grease. I laughed and he smiles at me.

It was then I noticed that his hands were empty.

"Hey. Where's your caduceus?" I asked him. Never before have I seen Hermes without his caduceus, the strange winged staff with two snakes coiled around it.

He pulled his fingers out of his mouth and looks at me again.

"Like I said. I'm here for important matters. And because it's about you, I don't need my caduceus."

On cue, I felt my feelings go down, but I kept a calm façade. I drew my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around my shins and resting my chin on my knees. Looking at him, I said, "Do tell."

Hermes sighs and stretches out his legs. The sunlight shone on his long and lean legs, brightening up his skin.

"I assume that you know about it," he says.

I cocked my head to my side. "About what?" I asked quizzically.

His mouth gaps open as he stares at me in disbelief.

"I can't believe you would forget about the summer solstice, Artemis!"

It was then it began to click. Of course. The celebration of the summer solstice was to happen very soon. It was the time when the sun would reach its highest point.

But that doesn't interest me, because it always takes place in Olympus.

"Oh, that silly thing," I said nonchalantly.

Hermes' mouth gaped even wider.

"_Silly?_ **SILLY?** Artemis, the summer solstice is one of the most important celebration in Olympus! How can you find it silly?" he exclaims.

I shrugged as I looked away from him.

"I just do. Besides, why are you telling me this?"

I could hear him sigh before he replies, "Artemis. You are part of the Twelve Olympians. Of course you would have to be there."

I snorted. "And what if I don't want to?"

It was then Hermes kind of lost it.

"That's practically unheard of! Why wouldn't one of the goddesses be part of the most important celebrations in the history of mankind?"

It was then I lost it.

"**BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL LIKE A PART OF THEM!**" I screamed at his face.

He looks at me with confusion in his eyes. I could feel my whole face becoming red hot with anger. Tears pooled up in my eyes, and I wiped them away quickly.

"I'm going to go wash my hands…" I mumbled and quickly stood up and walked away to the river.

I crouched by the river banks, scrubbing furiously at my fingers. I hastily wiped away all the tears that fell from my eyes, but more just kept on flowing.

Suddenly, he appears by my side, crouched like me, washing his fingers in the river water gently.

"You know, not everyone up there hates you. Take me, for example," he says gently. "I love you as a friend and a sister, Artemis."

I sighed and gently sat on the ground. He shifted closer to me and sat down too. He placed an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer, and I didn't object. It actually felt comforting. I knew it was nothing intimate. It was just a sign of our bond as siblings. Or half-siblings.

"Think about Athena and Persephone, Artemis. Our half-sisters. Think about our half-brother Dionysus, no matter whatever nonsense he does. Think about Aunt Hestia. Remember when we would always be with her as children? How she would take care of us? And not forgetting your brother…"

I sighed at the mention of my brother. I began to realize how much I really missed him, and was almost completely wishing that it was him comforting me instead of Hermes.

"Just give me some time to think, Hermes. I need some time to myself. But I will promise that I will be back in Olympus. Some day…"

I stood up and he stood up with me. We faced each other, but I kept my eyes on the ground.

I hear him sigh and then his arms stretched out.

"Let's not leave things on a bad note," he says with a gentle smile.

I didn't hesitate to go into his arms and wrap my own around him. We hugged each other for a while, before we both hesitantly let go.

He wipes the tear tracks from my cheeks with agile fingers. I look at him and saw the same playful yet kind look in his eyes.

"Thanks for the rabbit meat. I look forward to eating your cooking again."

I give him a smile. And then, Hermes slowly backs away from me before finally, his winged sandals lift him into the air and he flew heavenwards.

I watched him until he finally disappeared into the clouds.

* * *

I went to a glade after Hermes' visit. I lay on the grass and stared up at the clouds as I contemplated my thoughts.

Summer solstice was really a big celebration. With the sun at its highest point, it is a time when nearly everything gained their maximum power. It was really important, and none of the gods has ever missed it.

So would I be daring to be the first one to do so?

I shut my eyes, feeling the cool breeze on my skin. It was so silent. So serene.

Until I heard something.

* * *

Author's Note:

Ok, I just wanted to tell you guys that I was reading _The Hunger Games_ when I wrote this. Which explains the roast rabbit scene.

What? It just seemed too appropriate.

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	4. Chapter 3: Taken

My eyes flew open and I immediately looked up at the bright blue sky when I heard it. That distinctive sound. That familiar sound.

The first thing my eyes caught sight of was a golden chariot, pulled by two white winged horses covered in gold armour. The chariot shone like the sun. It shone so brightly that I couldn't even catch a glimpse of the charioteer's face.

But thanks to the familiarity of the chariot, it didn't take me long to realize who it was.

It could only be him.

I began to panic.

I quickly grabbed hold of my silver bow and my quiver of arrows beside me before I made a run for it. I disappeared into the forest, my quiver slung hastily on my shoulder and my right hand gripping my bow tightly.

I ran through the thick vegetation of the forest using all the speed I had. I dodged the branches that threatened to hit my face, jumped over the roots of the trees, being careful to watch my step and not trip, and ran around every tree that came in my way.

I was now too desperate. I didn't want him to take me back. I didn't want to.

With each step I took, the sound of the chariot flying in the sky got closer and closer. I could hear it just above me. True enough, when I quickly looked up, I could see the glimmer of the gold chariot and the winged horses' armour even through the many overhanging branches of many leaves.

He was fast.

But I can be faster.

When I focused my eyes on the path in front of me once again, I immediately caught sight of a doorway of light ahead of me. I didn't know where it would lead, but I hoped it could be my escape.

I willed my legs to go faster, and I made it through the doorway of light in just a matter of seconds.

But I didn't stop running.

As my eyes began to adjust to the new brightness, I realized that I was now running in a huge clearing.

My luck had just spiralled down.

Suddenly, the sound of hooves stomping on the ground appeared behind me. I cast a quick glance over my shoulder.

He was just right behind me. He was too close.

_Faster, Artemis! Run!_ I shouted to myself mentally, giving myself encouragement.

I tried to increase my speed, and was about to change directions to try to get him off my tail.

But before I knew it, the winged horses were suddenly running beside me. They galloped quicker than I did, getting ahead of me easily.

As the golden chariot appeared beside me, a strong and lean arm suddenly wrapped around my waist, and forcefully pulled me off the ground as the winged horses took flight.

I thrashed in his hold, screaming and cussing. I tried to pull the arm off me so that I could fall back to the ground of the green clearing. But it was no use. We were already too high. He was too strong. His arm was clamped tightly around my waist and didn't even flinch when I clawed at it.

I could not believe that I failed to get away from him. I was furious at myself.

When the chariot was now above the trees, the arm pulled me to stand on the chariot.

When my sandaled feet came in contact with the solid gold, I dropped my bow and my quiver of arrows and used both hands to push him away from me. I stood on the edge of the back of the chariot, gripping on the edge so I didn't fall.

I glared at my captor with fury burning inside me.

"**APOLLO!**" I screamed at my younger twin brother.

He turns to look at me while he reined the winged horses.

One would never have thought that we were twins at the first sight of us. We looked too different, but of course, we are fraternal twins. Our looks must have been based on what we possessed; I, being the Goddess of the Moon, had dark bistre hair that flowed halfway down my back in elegant waves and dark blue eyes that was the colour of the night sky. He, being the God of the Sun, had short and wavy golden blonde hair that reached the half of his ears and bright blue eyes that shone like the afternoon sky. The only thing that was similar between us was that we both had skin the color of peaches, but that was a trait shared by the other gods of Olympus. I was obviously the darker counterpart of the both of us, but in no way does that make me moody.

His bright blue eyes looked at me with worry and sadness. That was rare. I could only recall a few times when Apollo would be sad, and that usually involved some of his many girlfriends.

"Sister," he says softly. "I hope you are not too angry with me. But I've decided that you were away from home for far too long."

"But does that give you a reason to just snatch me away as you please? I cannot believe that you would even act like Hades!" I shouted at him furiously.

I couldn't help myself, but I felt that comparing this current situation to how my half-sister Persephone, Goddess of Springtime, was snatched by Hades, my uncle, the God of the Dead and King of the dreaded Underworld, was far too appropriate.

He cringes, but says nothing. He looks away from me, focusing on the path of the sky ahead. He leaves me to stand at the back of the chariot, looking at the now-disappearing forest that I have just started to call my home. I take deep breaths and slowly calmed down.

And then, like I have expected, I began to feel guilty. I hated shouting at Apollo. We rarely fought. We were so close that as children, we felt that if one of us shows even the tiniest hint of anger towards the other, it would scar our relationship forever.

I let out a heavy sigh before I spoke to him again.

"I don't want to be angry at you, my brother. But you know that I am displeased with your act," I said to him in a hard voice. I did not turn to look at him, instead focusing my gaze on the clouds that we rode passed by.

He doesn't say anything at first, and that was when I finally turn to look at him, only to find him looking back at me.

"Can we please talk, Artemis?" he asks gently.

Pursing my lips and looking at my feet, I nod.


	5. Chapter 4: To Return, or Not To Return?

Apollo landed his chariot on a vast field just near the hills. He takes off the reins of his winged horses and instructs them to rest, which they then proceeded to sit down on the grass.

He comes to sit beside me as I busied myself with picking flowers and twirling them between my thumb and index finger.

"How is everyone back home?" I asked, not looking at him. From the corner of my eye, I can see that he was staring at the yellow flower in my fingers.

"It's been alright. Everyone's been busy preparing for summer solstice," he says.

"Oh yeah. Summer solstice. That would be the day when you bring the sun to its highest point, right?"

He cocked his head to the side, examining me. "Artemis, you sound as if it's your first time hearing about summer solstice."

I ignored what he said, and waited for him to speak up this time.

And he did.

"You are going to be there, right?" he asks me, concern clearly heard in his voice.

I simply shrug my shoulders. "I really don't know if I want to, Apollo."

Like how Hermes had reacted, Apollo reacted in a similar way.

"How can you not be there, Artemis? You're an Olympian. It's a must for you to be there!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, anger boiled inside of me, as shown by the way I crushed the delicate flower in my fist.

"It's a must, but not a want," I seethed. Then, everything began to dawn on me and I release the little flower in my palm.

I snapped my head towards him, giving him dagger eyes.

"Is that why you wanted to take me back to Olympus? Just so that I'll go to that stupid celebration? Is it?" I questioned him.

He widened his eyes in disbelief. "Artemis!" he exclaimed.

I then began to stand and point an accusing finger at him.

"**I can't believe you! Just when I thought that you actually wanted me to go back! How could you?**" I shouted at him accusingly.

I then turned to run away, letting my anger take full control of me. I was furious at him. Despite how much I didn't want to be, I couldn't help it.

I quickly made a dash to the forest nearby. I hope with all my heart that I would be able to get away this time. But luck was not on my side once again, for when I had just reached the outskirts, I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

Apollo pulled me to him, crushing me into a tight hug. I tried to pull away from him, pounding his chest with my fists in the process, but he was too strong. He kept me trapped in his embrace.

He caressed my hair as he whispered sweet comforting words into my ear.

"It's not like that, dear sister. Of course I want you to come home. I missed you. Mother has missed you. Every time I watched Selene bring forth and bring down the moon, I can't help but remember you. And when Hermes came back just now and told me of your decision to stay on Earth a little longer, I couldn't take it. I couldn't take having my loving sister so far away from me. Please Artemis. Come home."

It was then the tears fell again. I sniffled softly, staying still as he continued to soothe me.

He was the best younger brother I could ever have, although with his tall and muscular figure, he could have been mistaken as being the older of us twins.

Finally, he pulls me away from him and steadies me with his hands on my arms. Looking at me straight in the eye, he asks, "What happened to you? Where's the _I'm-always- serious-and-solemn _Artemis that I know?"

I swatted his arm, unable to control the smile that was forming on my lips.

"Great. You made me smile," I said to him, but I was not being hostile.

He lips lifted at the sides and he chuckles. But just as quickly, he became serious once again.

"Please tell me, sister. Why are you so afraid of coming back to Mount Olympus?"

I gently wipe away my tears and sniffle a bit more. I took deep breaths to calm myself down. Then, I said, "I just don't feel welcomed there."

He raises a perfect blond eyebrow in confusion. "What? What do you mean by that? It's your home."

I sigh. "I know. But I just can't help but feel that I'm just some outsider."

He shakes his head in dismay and pulls me into another gentle hug.

"Hey, don't worry. You still have me, right?" he says into my hair.

And that's when it hit me. He was right, and Hermes was too. I still have him. In fact, I still have a few others. Maybe I could go back.

But just then, Hera popped into my mind.

And I became frightened again.

"But… Hera."

He groaned and pulled away to look at me.

"I know I can't do much, because she is father's wife. But I promise you, the next time she lays a hand on you, I will find a way to get her."

Such an empty promise, but I still smiled, at the care he was showing.

"I'll go back," I whispered.

He blinked, wondering if he heard it right.

"I'll go back to Olympus with you. I'll attend the summer solstice. I'll be there for you. I will watch you when you raise the sun to the highest point."

A big smile broke on his face and he lifted me by my waist and twirled me. I laughed at his enthusiasm. It was a nice sight to see.

When he set me down, we both hugged each other one last time.

It felt good to be close to him again.

We finally broke the hug and we both walked to the gold chariot. He hoisted me up before he went to collect his winged horses. He ties the golden reins to them once again as I slung my quiver on my shoulder and gripped my bow. Finally, he comes to stand beside me in the chariot.

"Are you ready to go home, sister?" he asks me.

I smile at him. "For you, brother, I am."

He gives me one of his brightest smiles, and then he commands his horses to take flight. They galloped ahead into the field. Suddenly, their wings got into motion and they took flight, lifting Apollo's golden chariot with them.

I stand by Apollo, as I looked down at the Earth that I would be leaving for a while.

_Maybe I'll come back. _I thought to myself.


	6. Chapter 5: Sweet Reunion

It almost seemed like a dream. But it wasn't. It was real.

We have finally flown to Mount Olympus, and were now approaching the peak.

Just as we passed by the various clouds that surrounded the peak, the golden gates of Olympus came into view.

It has been such a long time since I saw it. My heart started beating rapidly as I realized how much I have yearned to see it again.

We approached the gates and it was there I saw a tall man with very bulky muscles. He had flowing shoulder-length auburn hair and hard green eyes. I know this man personally; Heracles, another demigod son of Zeus and the gatekeeper of Olympus.

He looks at the chariot as it made its way closer to the gates. As the chariot landed in front of the gates, he comes closer to us and bows.

"Welcome back, Lord Apollo. And it is very good to see you again, Lady Artemis," Heracles greets us with a warm smile.

Apollo nods his head in greeting. "Thank you, Heracles."

I smiled at him back, saying, "And it is good to see you too. How is Hebe?"

Though I am not fond of most of my father's demigod children, Heracles was one of the few that I am actually alright with, because of his very kind personality.

Heracles smiles. "My wife is in very good health, my lady. Thank you for asking."

"Of course, Heracles."

Then Apollo says, "If you do not mind, I must take my sister into the palace. Get her reacquainted with everything so that she may be comfortable."

Heracles nods and then moves to the front of the gates. Then he raises both hands and separates them to the sides. By doing so, he opened the gates of Olympus with his powers for us to enter.

He then turns back to us and looks at me. "I hope that you would be able to be comfortable in the palace once again, Lady Artemis."

"Thank you, Heracles," I responded kindly.

Then both Apollo and I nodded our heads in farewell before he rides into the grand stables of the palace.

Apollo got off the chariot first to untie the reins of his horses. I followed after him, and went to the horses with intentions to do the same. But just as I have reached his side, something caught my eye.

Nearby, stood a similar chariot to Apollo's. Only instead of gold, this chariot was made entirely of a translucent white rock. It was easy for me to identify the rock as moonstone, as the chariot belonged to me.

I walk away from him and approached my chariot closer. As I gazed at it, I began to remember the last time I had rode it.

_I rode the chariot a month ago, performing my duties of bringing the moon with night following. I watched as further ahead, Apollo brought the Sun down, riding his own gold chariot, before he makes his way back to Olympus. _

_When the moon was finally situated at the centre of the dark sky, I rode back to Olympus quickly. I untied the reins of my two white winged horses that were plated with moonstone armour and planted a quick kiss to both of their heads before I brought them into their stall. Then I searched for Selene, who I found sitting by a pond, looking at the moon. I sat down with her and told her my plans, and that I am giving my duties to her until I have decided to finally come back. When she had agreed to keep it a secret, I ran to my room and collected my bow and my quiver of arrows. Then, I wrote a letter to Apollo and summoned Hermes to send it to him. After the messenger had flown off, I quickly escaped to Earth._

I ran a hand on the moonstone chariot. How I missed the glossy feel of it. I can imagine myself now, riding it as I brought forth the moon to the sky, bringing night in my wake.

"You can ride it in a few hours," he says behind me.

I sigh. "It's been a long time since I rode it, Apollo. I don't know if I'm good enough now."

Apollo then snorted in disbelief. "Nonsense, older sister. You are the Goddess of the Moon. It is in your blood. Of course you can do it."

I did nothing else but smile.

And then, I suddenly heard another voice calling my name.

"Artemis?"

I looked in the direction of the voice and saw a girl about my age rushing down the steps of the palace. She had straight shoulder-length dark blonde hair and serious-looking piercing grey eyes that sparkled with excitement now.

"It is you! You have returned!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face.

Suddenly, I was being pulled into an embrace by her. But I was quick to wrap my own arms around my half-sister.

"It's nice to see you again, Athena. I see that you are doing quite well."

She pulls away to look at me from head-to-toe.

"Where have you been? One minute you were shooting arrows and bringing the night, and the next you were gone! Where in the world did you go?" she asked me with a slight frown on her face.

I pursed my lips. I don't think I should tell her about it yet. Maybe another time.

"Does it really matter?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders. "What's important is I'm back, and that I get to see my family again."

Athena smiled wider. "Of course. Come! The rest must see you!"

I turn to look at Apollo, suddenly feeling unsure about seeing the rest of my family again.

"Don't worry. I'm here," he says to me encouragingly.

Without wasting another second, Athena pulls me with her as she leads the way, Apollo following closely behind me.

I think we were going into the garden of the palace. As Athena chatted to me about what had happened during the time when I was gone, we walked around the _huge_ building for about two minutes before finally we come into a huge place with tall trees, beautiful flowers, evergreen grass and colourful butterflies.

She pulled me with her to the centre of the great garden, where finally, I can see many familiar faces.

"Everyone! Look who just came back home!" Athena calls out excitedly.

Everyone looked at us. In a few seconds flat, they were rushing towards me.

"ARTEMIS!" All of them cried out in joy.

The first one to reach me was my half-sister, Persephone.

"Finally, you're back!" she exclaimed.

I chuckled and pulled her away from me so that I can look at her.

I always remembered Persephone to have a childish face and the body of a young teenager. But now, she looked more mature. More womanly. She now looked my age, had grown taller, reaching my height, and even had curves. It must be because of the time she spent in the Underworld with Hades, her husband.

She looked more like the Queen of the Underworld than the Goddess of Spring I formally knew her to be. Her russet hair fell in waves, in similarity to mine, though hers reached her waist. Her sparkling amber eyes were full of happiness.

"It's so good to see you again, sister!" she cries out in joy.

It felt weird to hear her call me sister. I remembered long ago, when she was still an innocent young flower and still glued to her mother's side, she called me 'Aunt Artemis'. But that was before she knew about Zeus' trysts. After her kidnapping by Hades, she had started to address me as her sister.

I gave her a smile. "It's wonderful to see you as well, Persephone." Then I brought her closer and gave her a gentle squeeze.

When I let go, my aunt Hestia came forward and I quickly rushed into her waiting arms.

"Aunt Hestia," I breathed.

She stroked my hair lovingly. "My dear Artemis, how are you?"

She was warm. Probably because of her time tending to the hearth of Olympus, since she is the Goddess of the Fireside. I think it fitted her well since she already looked like a flame; with bright reddish-orange, shoulder-length curly hair and blazing yellow eyes.

I missed her so much. She and I were very close. Of course, she was close to all my siblings as well, for she is the one who took care of us when our parents are unable to. She played with us and listened to us when we had problems. It is no wonder she is also the Goddess of family bonds. To tell the truth, it was because of her I vowed to remain a virgin, as she is one too and is not troubled by the hassles of marriage.

"I am fine, dear aunt. It is really good to see you again," I whispered with a smile on my face.

When I let go of her hesitantly, a jolly voice suddenly boomed.

"Sister Artemis! It is a joy to have you back with us! We must certainly hold a feast for your return!"

I turned to the voice and immediately saw Dionysus. His shoulder-length chestnut hair was unruly and his hazel eyes were wide as he looked at me. In his hand, I see a chalice of dark wine.

I smiled and shook my head. "It's alright, Dionysus. Really."

The God of Wine and Festivities looked disappointment that he couldn't hold a party, but nonetheless looked glad to see me.

Behind him, I saw another familiar face.

"Hermes," I greeted. He was exactly the same as when I last saw him, which I realized to be only this morning.

He smiled back at me and says, "I knew you'll come back. I just didn't expect it to be this soon."

Apollo, who had stood aside with Athena and watched the others embrace me, suddenly speaks.

"What can she do? I knew she'll never leave her family for too long."

I smile at his words, and I resumed catching up with my family.

Until suddenly, a familiar womanly voice asked from behind me, "What is going on over here?"

And I felt shivers go down my spine.

Slowly and hesitantly, I turned to look at the woman.

Hera.


	7. Chapter 6: Me Against You

Hi there.

Anyway, I'd like to thank **_Shadow Huntress _**for pointing out to me that Athena's eyes are actually suppose to be grey instead of brown like what I had actually written. That little fact kind of slipped out of my mind :P

By the way, this is ** important**. I have made a change about summer solstice in Chapter 2. Instead of it being a meeting, I have changed it into becoming a celebration. But the story still remains the same. It was because I had tried to write a meeting scene earlier and it turned out horribly :P

Now, on to the story.

* * *

She did not look glad to see me.

At all.

I watched as this woman with straight, waist-length reddish-mahogany hair, with a golden diadem on her head, and light brown eyes studied me sceptically as she crossed her arms.

"Ah... So you have returned," she said in a bored tone.

I trembled on the inside after hearing her address to me. Out of fear or anger, I do not know.

"Hera," I greeted civilly, since I couldn't do much.

She nods her head and mutters, "Artemis."

I only stand there with my family around me, never taking my eyes off Hera.

"Where have you gone for the past month? Out in the wild as usual, I presume. I bet those little animals that you catch are very tasty," she said with heavy sarcasm dripping from her words.

My grip on my bow tightens. To be honest, I actually thought about pulling out an arrow and just shoot her. Right here. Right now.

But unfortunately, there were others to come.

"Oh, Hera! Where are you?" shouted a feminine voice.

And then from behind Hera, a woman who had platinum blonde hair that reached her knees and icy blue eyes appeared, followed by a man with blood-red curly hair and grey eyes. This man's grey eyes were nearly as similar to Athena's, both of which were inherited by Zeus. But his was darker, and hers looked more serious and wise while his just looked maddening.

The platinum blonde woman stops in her tracks just two steps away from the stair step Hera was on. Her blue eyes eyed me, and an evil smile formed on her scarlet lips.

"Look Ares! The maiden huntress has finally come home!" Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love (or Goddess of Lust in my opinion) says to the man mockingly.

The man, Ares, the God of War, Violence and Bloodshed, looked at me.

"Ah! Artemis! I have certainly missed seeing you around here," he shouted happily.

It's a shame I couldn't say the same.

"What brings you back here, Artemis? One does not simply disappear without a trace and come back without warning," Aphrodite asked me in her sickly sweet voice.

"Yes," Hera added. "Do tell us the reason for your return."

I take a quick, deep breath and answered calmly.

"I have only been away for a while. And now I finally come back home. Just in time for summer solstice. I wouldn't miss seeing Apollo perform the sacred ritual for anything in the world."

Hera smirked. "How sweet. Sibling love at its best."

My ears were sharp enough to hear Aphrodite murmur, "But never as good as love on a bed."

I swear, I could just throw up right now.

Just then, a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned to look at the owner of the hand; Apollo.

It was then I noticed the rest of my family standing behind me in unison, as though they were prepared for an attack. Athena glared at Hera. Persephone stood cautiously by Hermes, who looked as though he was ready to take off anytime. Hestia looked at Hera, Aphrodite and Ares with disapproving crossed arms. Dionysus had his arms crossed too, though he was occasionally sipping from his chalice of wine.

My heart soared at the realization that they were siding by me, ready to help.

"Artemis will never leave for long. It is not her character," Apollo said with a hard edge in his tone. When I looked at him, I caught sight of the frown on his face.

All three in front of us looked at each and every one of our faces, with Hera glaring at me. Ares took notice of our formation and looked as if he was ready to take down anyone at any time. Aphrodite simply looked at her long fingernails.

Then Hera shook her hand and turned, saying, "I have some new marriages to bless, since I am the Goddess of Marriage. So I'm _dreadfully_ sorry that we have to cut our conversation short."

She sneered when she states her title, and I knew why; it is a clear message that tells me her title was fitted for a woman, instead of my title over the hunt and the wild.

I did not say another word, only staring at her back as she made her way into the palace.

Then Aphrodite pulled Ares away, saying with a seductive smile on her lips, "Come on, dear. You promised that you'll let me see you train."

Ares looked at all of us once more before finally turning away with her on his heels.

After a few seconds, I exhaled the breath I did not realize I was holding in. I relax my clenched hands, releasing the bow and hearing it fall to the ground.

Apollo pulled me into a one-armed hug and rubbed my arm. I did not hesitate to rest my head on his shoulder.

"That was a close one," Hermes muttered, coming towards me. I turned to look at the others and saw that they too relaxed from their stiff postures.

"The nerve of that woman. You have just returned home and she had to show her attitude," Athena commented with disgust in her voice.

Like me, my siblings were not well-liked by Hera, maybe with the exception of Hermes, who sees her every day to deliver her messages, and Ares, for he was a child of Zeus who was actually hers. As a result, we too held a strong dislike for her, with mine probably being the strongest.

"You shouldn't say such things, Athena," Aunt Hestia reprimanded. "You must still keep in mind that she is the Queen of the Gods."

Dionysus snorted. "So what if she is a queen? We have here our very own Queen of the Underworld! Am I right, Persephone?"

Persephone only blushed modestly.

Aunt Hestia sighs. "Focus, Dionysus. _Queen of the Gods_. This means that Persephone is still considered her subject."

He groans and proceeds to drown it out by taking a big gulp of wine. "Some stepmother Hera is," he mumbles under his breath.

Despite all, I gave a smile.

"I thank you for your concern, but I am sure that I will be alright."

_For now._

Aunt Hestia looked at me worriedly and comes to me. She places her hands on my shoulders, gripping them tightly.

"Listen to me, my dear niece. If ever Hera scorns you, or worse, strikes you again, you must come to me immediately. Do not keep it from me. Is that clear?"

I purse my lips and nod. She pulls me into a tight hug, and I hear her whispering into my ear, "I know the reason why you left. But just remember, we are all here for you."

I blinked rapidly, trying to prevent myself from crying. With a touched heart, I whispered back, "Thank you."

Her hug turns tighter. "Welcome home."

Just then, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I let go of Hestia to look at my brother.

"Come, sister. Let me escort you to your chambers."

I nod, and then turned to say my farewells to them.

"We'll see you for dinner at the dining hall!" Athena tells me with a smile on her face.

I smile at her and then picked up my bow off the ground. I let Apollo take the lead, following him into the huge palace.


	8. Chapter 7: In Loving Arms

I remembered the way to my room very clearly like the back of my hand. But yet, walking through the long hallways, I couldn't shake off the strange feeling of being back after being gone for quite a long time.

We climbed up three flights of large white marble spiral stairs. At each platform between floors, there is a big gap on the wall, allowing a clear view of the silvery clouds floating in the blue sky.

Finally, we made it to the fourth level of the palace; the level that houses the chambers of the great gods and goddesses.

On both sides of the hallway in front of me, there were six huge golden doors, each marked by the name of the god or goddess who resides in it. On the end of the hallway was a golden door that was bigger than the others and adorned with jewels. Even from where I was standing, I can see the words _**Δία και της Ήρας**_ engraved on it – Zeus and Hera.

I walked with Apollo past the first two doors on my sides. These doors were special. The one on my right had the word _**Εστία**_ engraved on it – Hestia's room. The door on my left had the word _**άδης**_ on it – the room of Hades, or guest room since he does not reside in Olympus.

Though both Hades and Hestia were not part of the Twelve Olympians, Hades because he chose to remain in the Underworld and Hestia because she had given her position to Dionysus, they were still two of the original six Olympians who defeated the Titans, the others being Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, God of the Seas and Earthquakes, and Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest and Agriculture. So it was only fair that they were given a room on this level.

I walked past the next two doors, until we finally came to a stop in front of the third door on the left. On it, the word _**Άρτεμις**_ were engraved delicately – my room.

I stepped forward and did what I have not done in a month.

To open my door, I had to use my powers. That way, the door can recognise me and allow entrance. This is done so that none other than I can enter.

I raised an opened hand, feeling my powers radiating from it. The door then opens from the inside. I enter, Apollo following closely behind me.

It was exactly how I left it, clean and organized. Covering most of the floor was a fleece carpet of dark colours. In front of me was my large bed, covered in dark purple satin sheets with an angelic white silk blanket on top of it and adorned with many silk pillows ranging from dark colours such as black, maroon and navy blue.

Behind it was a huge glassless window with lean marble white pillars, reaching the ceiling and stretching as far as the wall goes. A cool breeze entered my room immediately as a reasonable amount of sunlight lit up the room, illuminating the pearly white walls and the marble floor.

Next to the bed, standing against the wall, was a tall and wide rosewood dresser, which held all of my clothes. There was a smaller but still fairly huge oak wood closet, which I knew held my weapons.

On the opposite side of the room, only my pine wood study table stood there, with the door to the bathroom standing slightly far away.

I stood where I was, absorbing the familiarity of it all.

"I kind of missed this place," I admitted softly.

From the corner of my eye, I see Apollo smile.

"I'm glad you did," he comments.

I then walk to my oak wood closet and opened the double doors. I looked at every dagger, bow and arrow I owned. They were still how I left it, and I was glad. I then busied myself by placing my silver bow on the highest shelf, which was empty, and setting my quiver of arrows on the base of the closet.

Suddenly, Apollo says softly, "Artemis?"

I turn to look at him.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor."

Then he points a hand at the door.

And the person I saw standing there instantaneously made my tears well up as I dashed towards her.

"Mother!" I cry out as I ran into her outstretched arms.

I cried into her shoulder as she rubbed a hand on my back soothingly in her motherly manner.

"My lovely daughter... I missed you so much…" she whispered. Her voice sounded as if she was crying too.

Suddenly, another pair of arms wrapped around the both of us, and I could tell that it was Apollo's.

We stayed that way for a few minutes, hugging each other. It felt nice. So nice. I felt comforted, having my brother and mother here with me right now. It made me immediately realize how lonely I had been in the forest.

Apollo releases us then and I let go of my mother. I put her at my arms' length, looking at her.

She had the same hair colour as I did, although her's, now tied in a loose bun, was shorter and darker. Her eyes were a blue that was darker than Apollo's but lighter than mine; somewhere in between.

It is said that I gotten most of my looks from my mother and my personality from my father, which I have to admit, was quite true. Zeus himself enjoys a good hunt. On the other hand, Apollo received his looks from Zeus, whose hair was a lighter shade of blond, and his personality from my mother.

I can't help but admire the smile on her face. That beautiful smile which gave me warmth ever since I was still an infant. My eyes too can't tear away from her tearful gaze.

"I'm sorry, mother. I was wrong to have run away…" I whispered guiltily.

She soothes me by saying, "It does not matter anymore, my dear Artemis. What's important is that you are safe, and back home."

I threw my arms around her one more time, determined to not let her go. She whispers loving words into my ear as Apollo stands aside, watching us with a smile on his face.

Suddenly, a new voice interrupted us.

"May I come in?"

I look up from my mother's shoulder at the person at the door.

I felt my breathing stop.

I loosened myself from my mother's hold and approached the god standing at the door. He had shoulder-length whitish-blond hair with a moustache and a short beard. He was tall and very muscular. His piercing grey eyes looked at me, with a slight smile on his lips.

"Lord Zeus," I greeted. I wasn't fond of calling him my father. In fact, none of my siblings referred to him as our father. We referred to him as our king.

He nods in greeting. "I see that you are very well. Where have you been during the past month that you were gone?" he asked.

I gulped.

_Don't tell him, Artemis! _I thought. _Don't tell him it's because of those three and him!_

"I wanted to improve my abilities. I went to Earth because I found it to be the perfect place to train. There is a lot of game there anyway," I babbled.

He assesses me, looking closely into my facial expression. I put a perfect calm mask of my face on, but underneath it, I was shaking.

"I suppose it is," he finally says. "It indeed was a shock to hear that you disappear so suddenly."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I returned because of summer solstice, Lord Zeus. I didn't want to miss seeing Apollo bring forth the Sun on that festive day."

He nods with a smile. "It is good to know that you are caring enough to support your brother. And just in time! The solstice will take place in exactly four days' time."

What?

My eyes widened in shock at hearing the new piece of information.

"Four days? So soon?" I ask.

Zeus nods. I didn't seem entirely convinced. I turn to look at Apollo, and he too nods.

"It will be quite a busy day for you tomorrow, Artemis. The royal seamstresses will have to gather your body measurements and to have you choose the material and design you would want for your outfit."

Before I said anything, Zeus added something else.

"And another thing, Artemis. I would like it if you can hold a performance for the festival. Something to do with archery. It is to be a complementation to what Apollo will be doing. Is that alright with you?"

Me? Do a performance?

"Come on, sister. It would be great!" Apollo exclaimed.

"Yes, Artemis. It would be a pleasure to see you work with your powerful bow and arrows," my mother encouraged.

It only took one sight of them happy to make me agree to it.

"Of course, Lord Zeus. That would be an honour."

He gives me another of his smiles and says, "Excellent. All is set then. Now if you do not mind, I will have to oversee the preparations of the festival. I shall see you at the dining hall, Apollo and Artemis. And goodbye, Leto."

My mother bids farewell to Zeus kindly while Apollo and I only nod our heads. Then the king finally turns and exits my room.

I turned to look at Apollo, who had a mischievous smile.

"Looks like you'll have to get to work soon," he says.


	9. Chapter 8: What I Do Best

Author's Note:

Thank you once again, _**madame** **thome**_,for your reviews. Really appreciate it :) And thank you **_Shadow Huntress_**for being a keen reader :)

Now let us continue...

* * *

I look up at the shining white orb that lit the entire bathroom.

I lay in my small pool, soaking in warm bath water and orange blossom sea salts. Though it didn't have the same feel as my private spring, it was still good.

I rest my head against the edge of the small pool, cushioned with a small folded towel. I ran my hands through the water, feeling the oily silkiness of the salts on my skin.

Apollo was nervous when I asked to be alone in my room and I could see clearly that he was afraid to leave my side. I reassured him that I was not going anywhere and that had managed to make him slightly relaxed. He then exited my room to the door across mine, one which had the engraved word _**Απόλλων**_ – his room.

My mother left as well, giving me space and time to get myself comforted, and returned to her own room on the third floor.

It felt good to be in the company of my family. But I still couldn't help cringe at the thought of seeing Hera again. I wondered how long it will take for her act of abuse and ill-talking to return.

_Probably soon…_

I sighed and got myself out of the pool. With my powers, the water suddenly evaporates until the pool was once again empty, dry and clean.

I dried myself with a towel before I put on a yellow bathrobe and grabbed the small towel off the edge of the pool before I went back into my room. I walked straight to my wardrobe and opened it, looking at every piece of clothing I owned.

After some time, I finally decided on a white halter dress that went just below my knees. I felt that it was the perfect for my first day back in Olympus. It exposed my back, but I felt that it was considered insignificant in contrast to the _very_ revealing clothing Aphrodite wears. Besides, my hair would most probably conceal it.

I pulled off my bathrobe and put on some undergarments before putting the dress on. I then returned to my bathroom and went to my small dressing table, sitting down on the small chair in front of it.

I studied my reflection as I dried my hair with the small towel. I looked at my wet brownish-black tresses and gazed into my midnight blue eyes. I studied my face, feeling its flawlessness. I was amazed by how smooth it still was even after my stay in the forest.

When it was slightly drier, I took my hairbrush and ran it through my hair. I fluffed it a bit to give shape and framed it perfectly around my face. I put the hairbrush down on the marble table top and reached for a compact lacquer box which contained my face powder. I took the soft sponge and dabbed the powder to my face.

The minute I was finally done, there was a knock on my door.

"Hold on," I call out, and proceeded to put the compact powder down. I got out of my seat and rushed out of the bathroom, willing the room door to open.

Just as I reached the tall golden doors, Apollo walked in.

"Good, you are ready," he says, smiling.

I sat on the edge of my bed, putting on my sandals as I asked him, "Ready for what?"

I was surprised at his answer.

"To bring forth the moon."

* * *

I walked with Apollo to the front yard of the palace. I kept fidgeting as I walked beside him.

"Why are you restless, Artemis?" he asked me quizzically.

"I don't know whether I'm nervous or excited, Apollo," I admitted.

He smiles. "Of course. You have not done this in a very long time."

I only nodded, keeping my eyes ahead.

When we had reached the stables, he suddenly calls out to someone.

"Selene!"

Just then, a woman approached him. She had pure white hair that was piled up on her head and celeste eyes, a blue so pale it could have been white. She looked a few years older than me, but I knew better that she was hundreds of years older than me.

It was Selene, the moon Titaness. She was specially known as the deity who brought the moon before me, but now she has become its spirit. Her exact opposite was Helios, the sun Titan who controlled the sun before Apollo, before becoming its spirit as well.

Her eyes looked at Apollo and then to me. When her sight was on me, she immediately looked surprised.

"Artemis. I did not know you have returned," she said.

She does not address me by royal titles as she is a Titaness, a being that nearly stands on the same level as the gods, maybe even greater.

"I have returned just this afternoon, Selene. And now that I am here, I will assume my duties once again."

She gives me a warm smile and nods her head. "Of course. May you bring the night with the moon's shining radiance."

I smiled in return and thanked her. Then, she walks away silently.

I turn and see that Apollo is not by my side. I made my way into the stables to see him bringing his winged horses out. In the stall next to them stood two other similar horses that wore moonstone armour.

I smile at the sight of them and approached them immediately. I ran my hands through both of their manes and they neigh in happiness.

"It's good to see the both of you too," I whispered.

I walk over to a shelf at the back of their stall and take out two silver reins. I put it on my horses and lead them out to my chariot.

Apollo was just tying the reins to his gold chariot when I walked past him to my moonstone one. Carefully, I made sure the reins were tied tightly so that it didn't get lose if I was in mid-air.

When I was done, I climbed on to my chariot and grabbed hold of the reins. I ordered for them to move, and they did.

Apollo appeared by my side then and our horses trotted to the gates; our take-off point.

Heracles sees us and opens the golden gates immediately. Our horses started moving faster and their wings spread, preparing to take flight.

"Good luck, sister!" he says to me as his chariot rose into the air.

Seconds later, mine did as well.

The wind smacked me in the face as my winged horses soar into the sky. I held on to my reins tightly, keeping my footing. I controlled the horses to go down, and just as sudden, they dipped down so sharply my heart jumped.

My hair was flowing right behind me as I looked up, watching as Apollo began to bring down the sun. I looked back down and saw the moon peeking out from the land beyond.

"Steeds! Get ready!" I shout at my horses. They neigh in response.

When we had neared the moon, I pull my reins to my upper right, making the horses fly higher to that side. I was pushed to the left at the sharp turn and had nearly lost my grip on the reins. But thankfully, I was still okay.

I looked behind me and saw the immediate attraction of the moon to my chariot; it was following me as I guided it to the center of the sky. Apollo was halfway down the sky, which was becoming darker as the sun disappeared.

But then a new brightness appeared. The one which comes from my moon. It gives a white glow to the lands below. I could see houses lighting up as darkness and the pale moonlight washed over the villages, the meadows, the lakes and the forests.

I fly higher into the now-darkened sky. I could no longer see the sun and I caught a glimpse of Apollo's chariot flying back to Olympus. The lands below were really dark now, only dotted with lights from the flames of their candles and torches.

Finally, I have reached the moon's highest point. I looked at it as it takes a permanent position in the sky.

My job was finally complete. With a tug of my reins, the horses fly away, back to Olympus. I look back at the huge white orb, which stays in the sky shining brightly, giving the only prime source of light at this very time.

I smiled as I stared at it.

_It feels good to do that again. _I thought to myself.

My chariot finally lands at the gates. Heracles kept them opened as Apollo and I did our duties. He tells me that I have done a good job, and I thank him.

The horses trotted to the stables, where Apollo stands, waiting for me. He was clapping his hands.

"I knew you could do it sister," he says to me with a wide grin.

I jumped off my chariot and rushed towards him. At the contact, I wrap my arms tightly around him, breathing deeply.

"I have never felt more alive, younger brother! It felt so exhilarating and wonderful and…"

Apollo places a finger to my lips, shushing me. He looks down at me, smiling.

"It was exciting, I understand," he says. Then he takes his finger away from my lips and says, "Now let us hurry. Dinner is about to start."

I nod and turned back to my horses. I lead them closer to the stables until the chariot that they were pulling aligned with the golden one. I untie the rein of one horse as Apollo does the other. We both brought them into their stalls and made sure they were alright before we left for the dining hall.

* * *

Author's Note #2:

Okay, my interpretation of how Apollo & Artemis bring out and bring down the sun and moon respectively may not be correct, but it is how I imagine it in my head. Please take in mind that the events of this story are all simply something in my imaginations and I am trying to express it in words.

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	10. Chapter 9: First Meal Back Home

Author's Note:

Hello, everyone!

I just want to announce that I have released a new fanfic. It is another HadesxPersephone fanfic. This one may be my shortest. I hope you all can read it, and maybe enjoy it, and maybe drop a review.

By far, _Who I Am_ will be my longest fanfic, because an angsty story can never be short.

Now let us continue with the tale of Artemis...

* * *

As both Apollo and I walked to the dining hall, which was a glass dome building located outside the palace, we passed by the many nymph and satyr servants who were carrying the dishes that the gods had ordered.

When we had finally reached the dining hall, I could see the rest of my family already seated at the _very _long dining table. As usual, Zeus and Hera sat side-by-side at the head of the table. Zeus was eating what must be roast beef while his wife ate a platter of roasted pheasant with small bites, sitting with her back straight against the back of the chair.

Zeus sees us and his face lights up.

"Ah! Here are the heavenly twins! Now that you have completed your duties, come and sit. Enjoy your dinner."

We both smile and thanked Zeus. I had immediately noticed Hera giving us dagger eyes as Zeus spoke to us with warmth. I return the stare, keeping my façade calm.

Apollo pulls me to two empty seats beside Persephone. A smile broke on her face when she saw me.

"Artemis! The moon is certainly brighter than it has been in a month. It must be happy for your return," she says.

Apollo pulls out the chair beside her for me, and I thank him as I took my seat. He pushes in my chair before taking the seat beside me.

I smile at Persephone. "I think so too, dear sister," I reply.

Just then, a porcelain dish was placed in front of me by a nymph. On it was a reasonable piece of roast venison, some colourful vegetables such as carrots and lettuce arranged around it and fragrant white rice. It was all dribbled with some creamy white sauce.

I was confused and looked at my brother, whose plate had the same food as mine minus the rice.

"Venison? Who hunted for this?" I asked him quizzically.

Being the Goddess of the Hunt, it was my duty to go down to Earth and hunt for fresh game for the gods to feast on, usually done with a few of my nymphs who has sworn to me. So I was curious as to who had been filling in for me during my absence.

Apollo scratches his head as an embarrassed smile appeared on his face.

"Well, I did. I went with Hermes or Dionysus a few times. But it didn't turn out as well as how you did it. I had only managed to get a least one hunt each time. Or two if I'm lucky."

I shake my head as I smiled.

"Dear brother, you are just as good as an archer as I am. But I certainly must teach you how to hunt," I said.

A voice beside me agrees.

"That is true! We only managed to eat a few pieces of meat when you weren't around! You would have done better," Persephone chimes.

Apollo shoots a glare at her, which she returns. It was then I noticed how scary her glare looked. How it immediately made her from the funny and joking Spring Goddess to a feared and frightening Underworld Queen.

Apollo notices this as well, and turns away quickly. Persephone smiles triumphantly at me, before someone suddenly said, "Kore! Stop dallying around and finish your salad!"

I looked at the source of the voice, and saw a woman sitting right beside her Persephone who looked to be in her thirties with earth yellow hair that was pulled into a braid that reached half her back and dark olive eyes. It was Demeter, the Goddess of the Harvest and Agriculture and Persephone's mother.

"Hello, Aunt Demeter. I didn't see you earlier on," I greeted politely.

She returns me a tight-lipped smile. Demeter is well-known for being a very serious no-nonsense woman, and a very strict mother.

"Hello, Artemis. So you have returned to Olympus. And to answer to your question, I was on Earth blessing some new fields and ensuring that the growth of their crops is alright," she answers.

I nod and then turn to my meal. I picked up my knife and fork and sawed through the flesh of the venison tenderly. Skewering the piece of meat with my fork and picking up some creamed rice and a chopped-up piece of carrot with it, I put it into my mouth.

The food tasted divine, of course.

Suddenly, Persephone nudges me with her elbow. I turn to her and she immediately whispered, "Artemis, is it alright if you can cut me a piece of venison? I really want some but mother will not allow it."

I look at the dish in front of her; a bowl of bright green raw lettuce with bits of shredded carrot and many cherry tomatoes. It looked so plain, and maybe tasteless.

But I was surprised by her request. All my life, I knew her to be a vegetarian. It was strange to think that she would consume a piece of animal.

Nonetheless, I cast a quick glance at Aunt Demeter and saw her talking to Aunt Hestia, who was seated beside her. I then quickly cut up a morsel of venison and placed it into her bowl. Her mother turns then, and she quickly blankets a piece of raw lettuce above the meat, concealing it.

She then calmly skewers a cherry tomato atop the lettuce-concealed piece of meat and brings it into her mouth, eating it normally. I sat there in awe, watching her consume the venison,

Her mother asks if she is enjoying her food, and she nods. She smiles and turns back to resume her conversation with Aunt Hestia.

She swallows and I ask quietly, "Persephone, I did not know that you are an omnivore now. What happened to your vegetarian tendencies?"

She smiles and leans in to whisper in my ear, "My loving husband has thought me to appreciate the taste of cooked animal. I have grown to like it ever since."

Ah. So it was because of Hades.

Then she groans. "Oh how I miss my husband, Artemis. I am glad that he shall be here for summer solstice, and then I will walk with him for the ceremonial procession!"

I could see why she was so excited. At the beginning of the summer solstice, there would be a procession for the gods and goddesses. And those who are married must walk with their consorts.

Persephone has walked through the procession alone for many years, and only just a few years back has she started to walk through it with Hades, who always attends summer solstice. I have observed them during those celebrations; Hades, who would usually keep a straight face throughout the ceremony, will now always smile for his wife while Persephone, who has stuck with her mother but still, looked very lonely during the past solstice celebrations, will always look at her husband with a radiant smile on her face.

"I understand, Persephone," I say to her kindly, before returning to my meal.

For the rest of dinner time, I remained quiet as I indulged in my venison and creamed rice. Athena and Hermes, who both sat side-by-side across me, made small talk with me about the celebration. It seems as though it was the only thing on everyone's minds now.

"I'm sure Hermes would enjoy the ceremonial procession," I said jokingly. "He is the attention-seeker out of all of us."

Hermes then rubs his chin with a hand as he batted his lashes at me.

"Well, I cannot help the fact that I am, very handsome," he says proudly.

Athena rolls her eyes and Apollo chuckles. "Please, Hermes. You're not the only one that's beautiful here," Athena commented.

It was true. Nearly most of the gods in Olympus were very beautiful.

Well, except _one_.

Apollo then adds, "Ok, so you have good looks. I have good looks too. But let's just be sure that both of us don't end up being like Ado-"

I immediately slapped my brother's mouth with my hand, hard. He yelps in pain and I shoot a glance at where Aphrodite was seated. In between Dionysus and Ares on the opposite side of the table.

She was glaring at me, clearly hearing what we were about to say.

I cringe on the inside. Who knows what Aphrodite would do to me if she founds out Apollo was about to make fun of Adonis, one of her many lovers and also one of her favourites.

It was then I noticed that everyone at the table was staring at me with confused eyes. I felt a blush creeping to my face. I swear I was red right now.

_Wow, Artemis. What an impression to make on your first day…_

I had to think of something quick.

"He couldn't stop talking about how beautiful he is. What am I to do?" I shrug with nonchalance.

It was then everyone started erupting in laughter. I sigh in relief and faked a laugh myself.

"Good one, dear Artemis!" Zeus booms at the head of the table. "But do not mind if I add; Apollo, please contain your handsomeness before solstice!"

The laughter continues. I see Hermes doubling over and Athena biting her knuckle as she giggled.

I looked at Apollo and saw him give a nervous laugh. I could immediately see the light blush on his cheeks.

I felt bad for making him the laughing stock. I leaned in and whispered, "I'm sorry, Apollo. But it was to keep your mouth shut. I don't want to face any of Aphrodite's wraths anytime soon."

Then I calmly turn back to my dinner and continued eating.

But I did not even miss the glares that Hera gave me.


	11. Chapter 10: Love is So Confusing

For some reason, I awoke from my sleep while the sky was still dark. I was confused as to why I would do that, until I remembered that I had to bring the moon down so that Apollo can bring forth the sun.

I sat up in bed, my back resting against many pillows and my body covered by the delicious silkiness of my white blanket. I ran a hand through my long hair, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness before I slid off and headed into the bathroom.

I took a quick bath and dressed in a simply cream-coloured knee-length chiton; my usual attire. I tied my hair into a simple ponytail and put on my sandals before I finally head out of my room.

Just as I exited, I saw Apollo just coming out of his room as well, all dressed and prepared.

Because of our duties, it is usual for me and Apollo to be the first ones awake, unless there was some poor soul in the palace who did not get even a wink of sleep. It will only be after Apollo raises the sun then do the other gods awaken from their slumber.

We walked silently to the stables and readied our horses and chariots. Heracles wasn't there to open the gates for us as he was asleep. So instead, we both used our powers to open the gates, which turn out to be working though we used up a lot of our energy.

We took off into the air, feeling the wind rushing on our faces. I fly up into the sky, watching as Apollo reached the down-casted sun.

The moon immediately felt the chariot and begins to move towards it. I steer the horses to bring it down. As the moon followed my chariot, I looked behind, up at Apollo. The sky was orange now but was getting brighter and brighter as the sun took the moon's former position.

Finally, the moon sets and I fly off back home. Apollo was still guiding the sun to the centre of the sky. His celestial body was so bright compared to mine that I looked away from it, not wanting to risk getting blind. It amazes me about he could stand it.

I returned to the palace grounds and my horses trot over to the stables. As the sky kept getting brighter, I finally caught sight of someone standing there.

"Persephone? What are you doing up so early?" I ask her as I got off.

She walks over to my side as I untied the reins of my horses. "I always wake up quite early to pick flowers in the garden," she says. Then she lifts something in her hand to me. "I made this for you."

The item she had in her hand was a small bouquet consisting of flowers with quite dark shades; dark purple lavender and aconitum, dark blue periwinkle and dark pink begonias. There was some light purple heather, white oleander and white baby's breath that gave the bouquet some brightness. It was tied together with twine and it was arranged so perfectly.

"Oh, thank you, Persephone! This is so beautiful! I must find a vase to put it in my room!" I exclaimed as I carefully took the bouquet from her. She smiled happily at me, but just then both of us turned to look at Apollo, who had just landed.

"We have a visitor!" he exclaims, his chariot riding towards us.

On cue, another chariot suddenly lands at the opened gates and was now riding towards us. This chariot was made of black ebony that looked so bottomless and fathomless. It was pulled by two black winged horses that were plated in cold silver armour. The horses' eyes were a bright yellow that made it looked so demonic.

The charioteer himself was a dark figure. Dressed from head to toe in black, he looked like a dark shadow. His skin was pale, and he had short unruly pitch black hair and onyx eyes.

At the sight of him, Persephone suddenly became excited.

"My love!" she cried out and ran towards him.

Hades' eyes shockingly lights up when he sees her and he commands his horses to stop so that he can jump out of the chariot. Both he and Persephone ran to each other, and when they were mere inches away, he lifts her from her waist and spins her around in the air.

Apollo and I watched as Hades and Persephone hugged and whispered things into each other's ears. And then, they kissed. It was a tender kiss that could only be shared by a husband and wife.

"It's as if I'm watching night and day loving each other," Apollo whispers, and I nod silently.

Suddenly, they both let go and stared at each other's eyes. I felt kind of awkward watching them so I turned to my horses.

Sometimes, I really wondered how marriage was like. Was it really that great? There were so many different versions to it. I've seen Aphrodite and her husband, Hephaestus. Aphrodite hated him so much and that is what fuelled her to have so many lovers. On the other hand, Hades and Persephone act as if their marriage was the best thing in the world and they loved each other to bits.

And one more thing; how could Persephone fall for a man who had abducted her? If I were her, I would have maimed him there and then. But of course, Persephone was strange in a way.

Ah! Marriage was so confusing. It's no wonder I remained a virgin. Besides, I don't need all that. I have my family.

Suddenly, I hear Hades say, "Good morning. Apollo. Artemis."

I turn back to them and saw that Persephone was still in his arms.

"Good morning, Uncle Hades," Apollo says cheerily.

I nod my head as a form of greeting. I will admit that I felt uncomfortable around him. He was the God of the Dead after all.

"Artemis has just returned from a long trip! It certainly is good to see her again!" she says to him happily.

"It certainly must be," Hades says dreamily and leans in to press his lips to her.

"Kore!" a fierce womanly voice shouts from the palace steps. All of us turned to see Demeter marching towards us.

"Have you forgotten our deal, Hades? Right now, she belongs to me!" Demeter shouts at her brother. She then reaches for Persephone, but Hades moves her so that she was out of reach.

Persephone fights back. "Stop it, mother! He is my husband! I have every right to treat him like one!"

Hades adds in, "Besides, I am here for summer solstice. And if you remembered clearly, she will have to be with me throughout."

"What is going on here?" a manly voice booms. Zeus suddenly appears with his brother, Poseidon.

"Zeus! Please tell our dear brother here that my daughter is to be with me now!" Demeter shouts erratically.

Apollo and I both looked at each other and rolled our eyes. We both agreed that Demeter was too over-the-top. We get annoyed by her protective ways very easily and we were both thankful that our mother isn't like that.

Zeus sighs. "Demeter, you do know that the rule only counts for normal days. But this is summer solstice week. And they are to stay together to prepare for the ceremonial procession. How many years will it take to get it through?" he says exasperatedly.

Demeter glares at Zeus, then Hades, then Persephone, and then for some reason to me and Apollo. We both looked away from her, not wanting to have anything to do with it. I directed my eyes to the bouquet Persephone gave me, touching the petal of a begonia.

"Fine," she huffs. "But I still want Persephone to accompany me at the garden. Only then can she return to _him_."

Zeus sighs again and says to Hades, "You better do as she says, Hades."

Persephone yelps a protest, but Hades shushes her. Being the one near them, I could manage to hear him whisper to her, "When you are done, come to my chambers."

Okay. I did not have to hear that.

Persephone sighs and pecks her husband's lips before hesitantly moving to her mother. Demeter grabs her daughter's hand quickly and pulls her back into the palace.

Apollo then proceeds to tie off the reins of his horses and I just stand there for a while, watching the Big Three,

"Ah, Hades! My dear older brother! How are you?" Poseidon greets. Like his brothers, he was a king, and he managed to pull of that look with long white-smoky hair and a short beard. True to his title, his eyes were a sea-green.

It seems weird to me that Hades was in fact the older brother of Zeus and Poseidon. Both the King of the Heavens and the King of the Seas looked somewhat middle-aged, maybe mid-thirties, but still had muscular stature and facial hair. The King of the Underworld, though, looked more into his late-twenties. He was not bulky muscular like his brothers, but lean. He had a smooth face that showed his supposed youthfulness. The only similarity between them was that they all had the same height.

I always wondered why Zeus and Poseidon would choose to look older even though I knew they had the power to make themselves look a lot more like how Hades did. Athena had told me once that they did so because they wanted to look powerful.

"It's been fairly normal down in the Underworld. Nothing new," Hades says.

Poseidon then hits him on his back, and says, "No fret! We will take you out for some fun. For tomorrow, we are going hunting!"

Hunting? This, I got to hear.

Poseidon then looks at me and he immediately smiles. "Ah, my niece. I assume that you will be joining us tomorrow? I mean, you are the Lady of the Hunt."

Zeus then adds in, "Oh yes. I had forgotten to mention it to her. So Artemis, will you be interested to join us?"

One thing you should know about me, I never turn down an invitation to a hunt.

"Of course. I would be honoured."

Zeus nods his head knowingly. And then Poseidon says, "Come, Hades. Let us catch up on our lives."

"Alright," Hades say, "But let me just do my chariot."

Apollo then comes back out of the stables and say, "It's alright, Uncle Hades. Allow me to do it."

Hades looks at him with a smile on his face. "Thank you, nephew."

The three of them then bid us farewell. I resume my job and brought my horses back to their stalls. When I came out, I see Apollo struggling with Hades' black horses.

"Come on now! I just want to bring you back in!" Apollo complains, but the horses neigh in protest.

I held back a laugh and calmly moved towards him. Wordlessly, I take the reins from his hand and use the hand that wasn't holding the bouquet to run it through the horses' manes.

"There, there. I mean you no harm," I say to them gently. And like magic, they immediately calmed down and even nuzzled their noses in my face. I untied their reins from the ebony chariot and lead them to an empty stall in the stables.

All the while, Apollo watches me as I did my work.

"You do have a way with animals, don't you?" he comments.

"They don't call me the Goddess of The Wild for nothing."

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, so the story may be a bit slow. In my head, this story is kind of like a book. We need to know about what happened before it gets to the main plot. And to _**Shadow** **Huntress**_' comment, don't worry. You'll be seeing more about Hera being a total b-yotch. Just bear with me.

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	12. Chapter 11: Something to Describe Me

"Will this take longer?"

"We are finishing soon, my lady. Just bear with us," the blue nymph assured me as she twines a piece of measuring rope around my waist.

I was standing behind a makeshift curtain dressing screen, stripped down to my underwear. My mother sat on my bed, watching as the nymph seamstresses measured me and studying the flowers of the bouquet Persephone had given me, which was now in a vase my mother made. Each time I looked at her, she smiles.

The blue nymph who measured me then tells my measurement to an orange nymph who was standing beside us and jotting down the digits into a scroll.

Just suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," I said out loud, and the doors open.

I peeked from behind the dressing screen to see a purple nymph entering, carrying scrolls in her hands.

"Good afternoon, Lady Artemis. I've come to show you the designs we have for your ceremonial robes," she says.

"Of course," I say to her as the blue nymph wrapped the rope around my bosom.

I conjure up my powers to have a small table appear beside the purple nymph. She thanks me and sets the scrolls down.

She picks up one scroll and unrolls it to show me the design. It was a dress that had a ripped skirt that went all the way down the knees. The bodice was made of a material to look like the pelt of an animal. The headdress had two stag horns on it.

"No. Not this one. This doesn't look nice at all."

I was being blunt. The design did not at all look nice. It made me look as if I have not washed in days and just had a dead animal wrapped around my torso.

The purple nymph nods and puts it away before picking up another scroll. The design etched on that one was less horrible as the first one, but still did not look nice.

"Nope. This one is a confirm 'no'."

The third, fourth and fifth one was, in short, pretty horrible as well. It's as if the designs were to make me look like a wild and untamed person. I did not want to look like that at all. I wanted to look as though I had both sophistication and power.

"Is there no gown that will suit me?" I groaned. Suddenly, my mother comes by my side and rubs my shoulder.

"Do not be silly, my dear. Of course there is," my mother reassures me.

"Maybe this one will do," the purple nymph said, looking at another scroll. She turns it to me so that I can see it.

The design of the dress was remarkable. It was a one-shoulder, the bodice looked as if it was cloth wrapped around my torso and the skirt reached the knees at the front but it lengthens to reach the floor at the back. It was silvery in colour, like the moon.

It was then I realized the significance of the dresses. The other designs were to portray me as either the Goddess of the Hunt or the Goddess of the Wild. In short, it was made to make me look wild and untamed as I thought it did. Although, all of that made me look like trash.

This dress, on the other hand, brought out my image as the Goddess of the Moon. It helped to make me look sophisticated with an air of power.

I wanted this one. I had a feeling it was right for the celebration. I mean it is summer solstice after all, a celebration to do with celestial bodies.

"Mother, I like this one! I want this," I say excitedly.

My mother smiles. "Yes. This is truly a work of art."

"So it is settled," the purple nymph said.

She then asks produces different types of cloth and asks which material I would like to use. I study the cloths and settled down to two; silk and gossamer. I wanted the dress to be silk as that is what I'm most comfortable with, but I somehow wanted the gossamer to be part of the dress as well. I ask the purple nymph if it's possible to blend the two together in the dress. She keeps silent for a while, thinking about it, before finally telling me that it is.

They then proceed to tell me that my dress will be ready on the day itself and that there will also be various accessories for me to choose from. I thanked them for their services and they bowed to me and my mother before packing up the dress screen and leaving my room.

My mother helps me to put back on my chiton and asks me if I am excited for the celebration.

"I really don't know, Mother."

"It is your brother's festival. So please try to be happy for him," she tells me as she ties the sash around my waist.

I didn't say anything, just nod.

* * *

I took a walk in the palace gardens right after lunch. The rest of the gods were busy preparing for the summer solstice, Apollo especially since he is going to be the 'star'. With nothing else to do, I came here.

The gardens were relatively quiet except for a few young nymphs playing around. I stuck to myself as I walked further.

Just then, I heard the echoes of a something heavy hitting against metal. I turn my head to the sound, and saw that it was coming from a little hut that was hidden amongst tall trees.

There was only one person who would inhabit that little hut.

I walked towards it, being mindful of the trees around me. When I had neared it, I saw the door of the hut was opened, and I peeked inside.

I saw a burly man, who stood with his back to me, hammering something with a stone mallet. He was only dressed in a dirty tunic, trousers and boots. He had sand-coloured hair that reached just below his ears.

I knocked the door loudly and he suddenly stops hammering and turns. I could see that his face, which had a stubble, was marked with scars and so did his arms. His eyes were very strange; his left eye was hazel-green while his right was brown.

"Hello, Hephaestus," I greet with a smile.

He gives a toothy grin. "Lady Artemis. It has certainly been a long time."

Despite Hephaestus, the God of Fire and Metalworking, being one of my half-siblings, and also one of the Twelve Olympians, he addresses me by my royal title. This is because most of the senior gods has scorned him to the point where he thinks that he is merely another of our servants. He was also considered the unlucky one in Olympus, for he did not have the beauty the rest of us had. I feel bad for him, but I cannot do much.

"It certainly has, hasn't it?" I say. I move to a simple chair next to the door and take a seat there.

"I am glad that you have come to visit me. I needed to do something for you."

"And what's that?" I ask him.

He rummages through his table and produces a piece of measuring rope.

I groan. "More measuring? The nymphs already spent all noon measuring me."

He chuckles. "I need to get your measurements for your jewelries. I'm done with the other gods', but I have not yet started with yours."

He then carefully measures the crown of my head, my neck and my wrists. He takes down the measurement before finally allowing me to sit down.

"Hades' servants have sent me a new type of silver from the Underworld. And it is in high demand. But luckily, I kept just enough for you."

He then grabs something covered in cloth for a shelf. He unwraps it and holds it out to me.

The silver was beautiful. I could see my reflection clearly, as though it was just a mirror. It seemed to glow from the fire of Hephaestus' forge. I touched it and was amazed by how smooth and glossy it was.

"This is absolutely stunning! It is very thoughtful of you to keep it from me!"

He smiles, but it soon disappears as a different voice calls out for him from outside the hut.

"Hephaestus!" said an angry and masculine voice. Suddenly the door is thrown open as Ares walks in.

"Hephaestus, have you- "

He stops when he sees me.

"Artemis! I did not expect to see you. How are you, my fine huntress?" he asks me suavely.

I narrow my eyes at him. He always turns into this flirt every time Aphrodite is not draped around him.

"I am not your 'fine huntress', Ares. And I was pretty well until you came along," I snap at him.

He made a low wolf whistle. "Oh come on. Stop playing hard to get. No one can stand the charms of the most fearsome god in the universe."

I snorted. "Last I heard, the most fearsome god is Hades, and he seems to be relatively nicer and more well-mannered compared to you."

I cross my arms and turn my body away from him. He does not say anything for a good five minutes.

"Is this about Aphrodite?" he asks me.

"What about Aphrodite?" I ask him reluctantly. I glanced at Hephaestus, who clearly hears everything but is simply ignoring us by hammering a piece of the silver he has shown me.

I can't believe Ares would talk about Aphrodite in front of Hephaestus. She was his wife; his ever-cheating, prude, ill-mannered and conniving wife. Don't Ares remember the time when Hephaestus trapped both of them in the middle of love-making with a golden net before making fun of them in front of the other gods? Me included?

He sighs and kneels down beside me. I move away from him slightly.

"This is about all the things she said about you, isn't it? Come on, you know why I can't stand up to her. She's great in bed. Although, I bet you would be too…"

And that was when I strike him.

I strike him perfectly with the palm of my hand hitting directly against his cheek.

How dare he say such things about me! I am a virgin! A sworn maiden! How dare he have those disgusting thoughts about me!

"You-you pig! I would rather drown in the river Styx than bed with you! And I do not need to talk about your little whore!" I shout at him.

He clutches his cheek in pain. I bid farewell to Hephaestus quickly before leaving the hut.

* * *

Author's Note:

I just want to announce that I have two Apollo & Artemis one-shots out as well.

That is all.

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	13. Chapter 12: In the Heat of a Quarrel

After that episode with Ares, I kept a long distance from him. And thank Olympus I didn't see him at all throughout the day.

It was the late afternoon now, and I was spending my time in the garden with Persephone and Athena, sitting on the ground near the many flower bushes that Demeter has planted this morning and picking flowers with them until it was time for me and Apollo to get to work.

Persephone has not stopped talking about Hades ever since he had arrived. I had a pretty clear knowledge of what the both of them were doing in Hades' chambers in the afternoon, but it didn't bother me as much as when Aphrodite did it. At least they were quiet.

"I am so glad that he is here," she says dreamily as she placed a blooming white carnation behind her right ear. "Apollo's sun seems to be brighter with him around."

Athena and I looked at each other and smiled. Never before have we seen Persephone so dreamy about someone.

"Alright, alright, Persephone, we get it. You love him. He loves you. That's it," Athena says in a tone of mock annoyance.

Persephone gently swats her arm and the both of them laughed. I smiled as I began to shape a crown out of the flowers on my lap.

"You don't understand! It's more than that! He makes me feel so loved. I mean, mother does that too, but his love is so new and exciting and…"

"Persephone, you've been married to him for a few years now. It still hasn't sunk into you?" I asked her disbelievingly.

She looks at me in confusion. "It's been a few years already? Well, I thought it's only been weeks since I've met the handsome god who will become my husband."

Athena and I rolled our eyes, but it was suddenly darted in the direction of a shrill feminine shriek calling my name.

"**ARTEMIS!**"

I looked over at the huge back door of the palace, and saw Aphrodite stomping towards me with Hera following behind her. Both of them glared at me.

This is not good.

I brush off the flowers from my lap and onto the ground, leaping to my feet and getting ready to fight back.

Aphrodite was mere inches away from me when she screamed at my face, "**HOW DARE YOU HIT MY BELOVED ARES! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!**"

"**Hey! It's not what you think!**" I screamed at her immediately.

Hera crosses her arms and shouts, "**Oh, really? That what was the reason for you to hit my son?**"

"**He flirted with me and I got mad! That's it!**"

"**That's it? And it was enough to make you slap him on his beautiful face? How sensitive can you get!**" Aphrodite mocked.

Athena appeared by my side and tried to pull me back, but I thrashed in her strong grip, shouting, "**Beautiful doesn't even describe him, Aphrodite! And maybe, neither does it to you!**"

Just then, Aphrodite raised her hand high up in the air, and that was I knew I was going to get it.

At the same time, a voice boomed from behind them.

"**WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?**" Zeus demanded to know.

Aphrodite lowers her hand instantly and all of us looked at Zeus as he took big strides towards us, with Hades, Poseidon, Hermes and Apollo following behind him.

"Zeus! Tell your wild child here that she has no right to just hit our son, Ares!" Hera shouts at him as she pointed an accusing finger at me.

Apollo approaches me and pulls me away from Athena's grip, but I still thrashed in his hold. From the corner of my eye, I see Persephone running to Hades, and he holds her in his arms as both of them watched from the sides with Poseidon and Hermes.

Zeus looks from Hera to me and asks, "What did Ares say to you?"

As I continued trying to escape Apollo's grip, I shouted, "He told me that he thinks I would be better in bed than Aphrodite if I had just given in to him! You tell me if that is not worth striking him!" And then I shout, "Let go of me, Apollo!"

My brother ignores me and instead grips me tighter.

Zeus shuts his eyes and rubs his temples. The, he says, "Ares should not have said that to you in the first place. But of course, that is his nature. But I don't want you to ever hit anyone again. Understand?"

Calming down and taking rapid deep breaths that felt like fire in my throat, I muttered, "I understand."

Zeus nods. Then he turns to both Aphrodite and Hera and says, 'And I don't want any of you three to bicker as long as you are in my palace. Is that clear?"

Silently, they both nod.

Zeus nods to us once before making his way back inside the palace, with Poseidon following him. I hear Hades say, "Come, my love. Let us take a walk," to Persephone. She looks at me hesitantly, but she follows him willingly.

Suddenly, Hera approaches me. I feel Apollo stiffen behind me as she stands in front of me and hisses, "Listen, you wretched girl. You may be under Zeus' protection and born of his blood, but if ever you cross me once more, I will not be easy on you. Is that clear?"

"That is enough, Hera!" Apollo shouts at her.

She glares at him and says, "And don't think that just because you are one of Zeus' favorites does it mean that you are free of me."

Then she turns sharply, her hair smacking me right in the face. Aphrodite gives me a poisonous look once more before following her.

When they have finally returned to the palace, I did not hesitate.

"**AAAAAHHHHHH!**" I shout in immense fury. I elbowed Apollo's gut, making him release me instantly.

I dashed back into the palace, ignoring the voices calling my names.

Tears burned my eyes the whole time I run back into my room.

* * *

I didn't go to dinner that night. I just stayed in the comfort my room and sharpened my arrows and knives for tomorrow's hunt. Sitting on the large opened window behind my bed, I stared up at the moonlight that I had just brought.

When I emerged from my hiding briefly to complete my duties, I did not cast a single glance at Apollo. He tried talking to me, and several times cupped my face so that I looked at him. But I would either keep mum or push him away from me. I completed my job quickly and immediately returned to my room, locking the doors.

I was feeling so angry. Angry at Hera, at Aphrodite, at Ares, and maybe even at Apollo. It was because of him I had to return to this horrible place that I called my home. If only I had run faster from him yesterday. I would still be staying in the forest and hunting animals to make my meal.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Sister…. Please open up… I don't like to see you like this…." Apollo pleads on the other side of the heavy gold doors.

I sigh. He's been like that ever since the incident. I would have assumed that he had just sat there by the door the whole time, waiting for me to open it.

"Enter…" I whispered, which immediately made the doors open.

I look at Apollo, and in the bright moonlight that shone in my room, I could clearly see the tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Oh, Apollo. Why do you weep for me? You're not the one who got screamed at today," I say to him, not moving from my seating on the window sill.

He comes to sit by me, never taking his eyes off me.

"I hate to see you sad, Artemis. It makes me sad too," he murmurs.

I move closer to him and hugged him. He hugs me back, and we just stay there, holding each other.

"I just don't get it," I whispered.

He lets go of me and asks, "Don't get what?"

"Why is it that I am the only one Hera hates? Is it still because of the Trojan War?" I ask him, looking ahead at the dark night sky. "I just don't get it. I mean, Poseidon is alright with the both of us already. So why does she still harbour hate towards me?"

Apollo sighs. "I just don't know, Artemis. I really don't know what's wrong with her."

We remain silent, and then I ask, "Apollo? Why do you still treat me as an equal?"

He cocks a perfect blond eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" he asks.

I take in a deep breath and said, "You are the God of the Sun, Music, Knowledge and Prophecy. I am just a goddess of things unfit for a proper lady. So why is it that you treat me as greater than I really am?"

He sighs and shakes his head.

"I don't treat you as a goddess, Artemis. I treat you as my sister. My older twin sister. You helped mother give birth to me. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here in the first place. You stood up for me when I can't stand up for myself. And most importantly, you avenged me when Coronis broke my heart."

Ah, Coronis. I remember her. That wretched wench.

"I am in deep gratitude to you, Artemis," he says determinedly. "And I am willing to help you, no matter what."

I couldn't help but smile at what he said, and I whispered, "Thank you…"

He gazes at me with a soft smile.

"I love you, big sister," he whispers to me. I felt touched when he called me 'big sister'. He hasn't called me that ever since we were children.

I smiled. "And I love you, little brother."

Somehow, I felt as though something was missing. Until I realized what.

"Apollo?"

"Yes, Artemis?"

I hesitated, and then asked, "Can you play your lyre for me?"

He looks confused at first, but he smiles and says, "For you, sister, anything."

Suddenly, a lyre appeared in his hands. Positioning his fingers, he begins to play a sweet, melodic tune as I continued to look up at the moon.

* * *

Author's Notes:

If any of you is confused as to who Coronis is, I suggest you read my other fanfic, _Coronis' Punishment_

And I know I said summer solstice will take place in five days in Chapter 2, but I changed it to four to save time. So in this chapter, it will be three days before the celebration

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	14. Chapter 13: Hurting the Innocent

I stood on the palace grounds, watching as Apollo brought the sun to the centre of the sky.

I had just returned from bringing down the moon, but I did not get off my chariot.

I was fully dressed right now in a dark green knee-length chiton, hunting boots and armguards. My bistre hair was in a long braid that my mother had helped me tied. With me was my quiver of silver arrows and my silver bow.

On the palace grounds, the other gods were getting ready for the hunt. Zeus and Poseidon were already on their respective chariots; Zeus on a pearly white one that was trimmed in gold and Poseidon on a coral-like one that was a sea-green as his eyes.

Standing beside Poseidon's chariot was his wife and queen, the Nereid Amphitrite. She was beautiful with long curly hair that was as blue as the sea and turquoise eyes. She had skin that was as pale as white sand. She was a very quiet character, but very nice. I had greeted her today, and she only smiled and nod at me.

Hades stood by his ebony chariot with Persephone, the both of them holding each other and whispering things among themselves. I did not want to be rude, so I turn away from them.

I see Hermes, Dionysus and, unfortunately, Ares as well. Hermes was the only one to not have a chariot, for he could fly with his golden white-winged sandals.

Luckily, I happened to not be the only girl in the excursion. Athena had joined at the very last minute, and I was relieved to have her for company. Her chariot was a green jade and, like most of ours, was pulled by white winged-horses that were clad in jade armor, and it stood right beside mine.

Just then, Apollo finally lands on the palace grounds. He too had his golden bow and arrows that seemed to glow in the sunlight. His chariot trots over to where Athena and I stood.

"So. Are we all ready?" Zeus asked everyone. All of us nod our head in confirmation.

Zeus' chariot takes the lead, flying downwards to the lands of the mortals. We then followed right after, flying down to Earth.

* * *

Everyone parted once their chariots had touched the ground. The others stayed on their rides as they hunt, but I travelled by foot. I left my chariot and the horses in a small clearing and went on my own, walking through the forest slowly, my footsteps light and silent so that I don't scare any nearby prey. In my hands was my bow, ready with an arrow.

It was kind of nice to be back in wilderness again. I can hear the natural sounds of the forest running through my ears. I stop in my tracks and close my eyes, concentrating on the atmosphere around me.

_Maiden of the Hunt, you are. Be in touch with your instincts. Lady of the Wilderness, you are. Be one with your surroundings._

That was my personal mantra, to give me motivation. I chant it in my head three more times, until a voice broke through my concentration.

"What are you doing, Artemis?"

I open my eyes and look for that familiar voice. But I couldn't see him anywhere near me.

"Hermes? Where are you?" I call out for him.

"Up here."

I look up and saw him, sitting on a branch of a tree with his winged sandal-adorned feet dangling. He looks at me with a smile and a curious expression on his face.

"Just getting in touch with my inner huntress. And what about you?"

He shrugs and flies off from the branch and lands right next to me. "I thought I'd come and watch you hunt. If you want to know, I am pretty keen on eating more of your delicious cooking."

I laugh. "That's good to know, Hermes. But I don't think I'll be cooking anything in a while."

He pouts and I shake my head. Suddenly, a rustling in the bushes distract me.

"If you want to watch, I suggest you be quiet," I whispered to him. He nods and suddenly, he is floating just inches above ground. As I took quiet footsteps to the source of the rustling, he floats behind me, watching me with pure focus.

Just then, I raise my hand, motioning for him to stop. I silently drew back the bowstring with my arrow and stood still.

At that very moment, a mighty buck suddenly jumps out of hiding from the bushes and begins to run with graceful speed. I ran after it, my bow still readied. As I ran with just as much speed as the buck, Hermes flies beside me.

I caught up with the buck effortlessly. Within a few seconds, I aimed my arrow at its neck and shot.

It fell to the ground the very second its life is taken away.

I stopped just in front of the buck's body and examined it. Judging by its body, it was a pretty healthy animal.

I grabbed my arrow and pulled it out of its neck immediately. Hermes cringes slightly from the sight of it, but I calmly took a cloth that was folded in the sash of my chiton and used it to wipe the blood away.

"I'm sorry if this disgusts you. But this is what hunting is all about," I said as-matter-of-factly.

He breathes deeply, his gaze focused only on the dead buck. "I know, Artemis. And don't worry about me. I'll be alright."

I wasn't convinced about that. He looked as though he could throw up any minute.

Sighing, I looked around me and saw a bush full of berries. I made my way towards it and plucked one dark purple berry to examine. I began to recognise these berries, and I remembered that they were edible.

I gathered a handful of them and walked back to Hermes. He was still looking at the buck when I grasped his hand and poured the berries onto his palm.

"Is this safe to eat?" he asks. I nod, and say, "Chew on it. The juice of berries can help to reduce nausea."

He looks at the berries hesitantly, like the way he had looked at the roast rabbit meat I gave him two days ago. I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hermes? Trust me."

He looks at me, and then brings the berries into his mouth. He chews slowly with his eyes closed. As he did so, I went on with business and proceeded to bless the dead buck, something I did to animals I've hunted for game.

Then I mentally transported it to where my chariot was, so that it was easier for me to collect it. In my head, I could see the buck already there, wrapped up in cloth. Luckily, the horses weren't too startled by it.

When I opened my eyes, Hermes looks at me as he swallows the berry mush. "Better?" I ask him. He nods with a weary smile, saying, "Thank you, Artemis."

"**STOP IT, ARES!**" I heard a voice cry from deeper within the forest. I recognized it to be Athena's.

I became alert. What was Ares doing to Athena? I had to find out.

I had wanted to run to wherever she was. But the minute I took one step, I found myself suddenly floating in the air.

I gasped in shock and stare at the ground beneath me. I was over the tall trees as well. It was then I noticed two arms wrapped around my belly, and I looked up to discover that Hermes had pulled me into the air with him.

He flies quickly to where Athena's voice had come from. I readied my bow, preparing to attack Ares if he ever lays a hand on her.

Finally, we come to a clearing just a hundred metre from where we were. I could see Athena, glaring hotly at Ares, who was towering over something.

It was a small doe.

The minute Hermes sets my feet on the ground, I let go of my bow and quiver and charged towards Ares just as he lift a foot and was about to bring it down on the poor fragile animal.

"**STOP IT!**" I shouted, pointing a hand in his direction and sending force out of my palm towards him. He was pushed several feet away and immediately hits the trunk of a mighty oak tree. Athena stepped out of the way quickly to avoid getting hit either by him or my force.

I kneeled down beside the poor doe. Cradling its fragile head in my hands, I looked into its eyes. They were so full of pain, and I knew that it didn't have much time left. But it was dying slowly, and painfully. All it could do now was waiting until it stopped breathing.

I feel hot tears pooling in my eyes as I gazed into its brown eyes. Silently, I took out my knife from my sash and brought it to its throat. I knew that it didn't want to die this way, but I rather it dies fast and painlessly than slow and agonisingly.

Fighting back more tears, I whispered, "May you have a peaceful afterlife."

And I slashed it throat.

Its brown eyes closed immediately. Its heart stops beating instantly. Its crimson blood flowed slowly from the cut I have made.

I set its head down slowly. Athena walks towards me as I heard grunts coming from the person behind her.

Hermes appeared by my side and placed a hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off immediately and stalked towards Ares.

"**HOW DARE YOU, ARES!**" I shouted at him. "**HOW DARE YOU!**"

He wipes the blood that was trickling from his mouth as he glares at me. Apparently I had pushed him into the tree with a little bit too much force than intended. But I was more pleased than sorry.

"What? It is a hunt, after all," he scoffs.

I snarled, "But to hurt a poor innocent animal senselessly while it is still conscious and alive is barbaric! Even I do not stoop to so low a level!"

I wanted to take the knife in my hands and just attack him now. I wanted to beat him the way he had beaten that doe.

Somehow knowing my intentions, both Athena and Hermes appeared at my sides and held my arms, preventing me from moving any further towards the barbaric beast. I struggle in their hold, commanding that they let me go.

Ares stands up and walks towards me. I growl at him, and got even madder when he started laughing.

"You really do live up to your reputation, dear _sister_? Goddess of the Wild indeed," he mocks with a sly grin. And then, he adds, "It is no wonder my mother is what she is towards you."

Then he walks out of the clearing, with a smug smile on his face.

Still trapped in my half-brother and half-sister's tight hold, I break down crying.


	15. Chapter 14: What I Could Really Be

I wanted to bury the doe. It didn't seem right to just leave it there to rot.

I told Athena and Hermes to go ahead, that I can do it on my own. But they were really stubborn about staying to help, and so they did. They helped me dig a hole, using our powers conjured up together. I made a bed of leaves at the bottom of the hole and gently placed the doe atop of it. I scattered more leaves and some branches over the body before we sealed it with the dirt.

Athena had gone into the forest and collected some wild flowers. Giving me and Hermes some, we scattered the colorful petals over the mound. I silently said some blessings that I usually said when I see a dead animal.

When it was all done after half an hour, I told them I wanted to be by myself for a while. Hermes seemed reluctant to leave me alone, but Athena told him to do as I said.

"Just call out for me if you have trouble, alright?" he said to me.

I nod my head in understanding, and Athena pulls Hermes with her to the other side.

I moved deeper into the forest. As I walked, I managed to shoot a few rabbits and even some wild pheasant.

Now, I stayed crouched on the ground behind some bushes. I had my bowstring drawn back with a bloodied arrow, aiming at another rabbit. I didn't know why I waited, but I did.

Suddenly, there was rustling in the bushes the rabbit was next to. I waited a while, my arrow still ready to take off, waiting for the other creature to emerge.

It was another doe.

My eyes started blinking rapidly as I looked at the doe. It looked nearly similar as the other one. I felt as though both of them were one of the same.

I couldn't get myself to shoot it.

I release my hold on the bowstring and set the arrow and the bow down on the ground beside me as I sat under a tree, thinking hard to myself.

What was it about the doe that made me cry? I've seen people do worse things to poor creatures than what Ares did, and I made sure that they were punished without even shedding a tear.

What was it about that doe's pained eyes that made me weep for it? And why did Ares' comment still sting me even though I've been facing plenty of insults from Hera since I was a child?

I shivered as an image of what Ares had done to the poor thing suddenly appeared in my mind.

And that's when it hit me.

That doe made me think of….. me.

I've seen the way the doe just stayed there, taking the blows even though it would have still been able to run. It was like me. And the way Ares had beaten it was like his own mother. Like her, he did not care that it got hurt. He wouldn't even have mind if he killed it.

All those times I just stayed motionlessly on the floor as I felt more kicks to my stomach and back, it was the same. I've seen the way Hera eyed me as she mercilessly beat me until I could have been a lifeless bloodied body. I could have run, despite the searing pain my body felt, but I didn't. Because I know that if I did, she'll just pull me back and beat me some more. It was not a win-win situation for me.

Was that why the doe didn't run? Because it was already too hurt and because it knew it might suffer worse if it had tried?

I wipe away the tears that was trickling down my cheeks. It was not usual for me to cry, and I've been doing a lot of it these past few days. But this all seemed too much for me.

_Poor little doe… I can feel your pain…._

Just then, I felt fingertips on my shoulder. Startled, I grabbed my bow and arrow quickly and swiftly, aiming at whoever it was.

It was Hades.

I dropped my bow and arrow as quickly as when I readied them for an attack.

"I'm sorry, Lord Hades! I was startled!" I exclaimed.

He raised both his hands, signalling me to stop, and I did.

"It's alright, Artemis," he assures me. "I shouldn't have sneaked up on you like that in the first place. I thought you were sleeping or something. You looked so still."

I didn't reply to him, and he asks, "What were you doing there anyway?"

I studied the blood on my arrow blankly, my fingers feeling how dry and crusty it was now, as I said, "Nothing. Just thinking."

"About?"

I look at him and saw his curious expression. That kind of shocked me. I have never seen my uncle like this before.

"I think my story will bore you," I replied, moving around aimlessly.

All of a sudden, he appears beside me. I look at him from head to toe. He was wearing dark colours, as usual, and I noticed a large dagger in a leather scabbard that was hanging on his belt. It immediately gave me the idea of how he killed.

"You try being in the Underworld for so long, my niece, and tell me what is boring and what is not."

Surprisingly, I smiled. I have never actually been this close to Hades, so it seems that I have a lot of catching up to do.

"Do you ever feel like you're an outsider?" I ask him.

I look at his older face as he thought about my question.

"Maybe," he asks me.

"And why do you feel that way sometimes?" I pressed.

He seems to hesitate for a while, but says, "It's because, while my family is in Olympus being worshiped by the mortals, I am being feared by them just because I rule the Underworld, a place that everyone fears for. Even children would be afraid of it before they even come of age. But it doesn't really bother me so much, because I see the Underworld as a reward. It's really not too bad."

Then he looks at me and asks, "Why do you ask? About being an outsider?"

I shrug and answered, "'Cause I feel like one."

He cocks a dark eyebrow. "That's a bit strange, seeing it comes from one of the Twelve Olympians."

I purse my lips, hesitant to say what was on my mind next.

"But that's the problem; I don't feel like an Olympian. While the others are the gods of extraordinary things, I am there, so very out of place" I mutter.

"Why do you say that?" he asks.

I look at him for a second before I sigh.

"Look at the others and their abilities, Uncle Hades," I told him, feeling a bit strange calling him that. "Hermes is the God of Communication and the messenger of Olympus. Athena is the Goddess of Wisdom and also the patron goddess of Athens. Persephone, your wife, is the Goddess of Spring, the happiest time on Earth. Apollo, my younger twin brother, is the God of the Sun, Music and Knowledge; nearly all things great. Even Dionysus has got it better than me. He is the God of Wine and Festivities, something enjoyed by nearly everyone. And what am I? A Goddess of Hunting, something most well-respected females will not even dream of doing."

I kick a rock to vent out my frustration. I watched as it crushed into tiny pieces once it comes in contact with a stone.

"It's no wonder Hera and Aphrodite constantly make fun of me," I muttered under my breath.

Hades stays where he is, just looking at me. I think I must have made him feel strange a bit.

"I know that maybe you're thinking, I'm crazy or something like that. But I can assure you, I-"

"I don't think you're crazy," he cuts me off. "I just think you don't open your eyes wider."

I look at him quizzically. "Meaning?"

He looks down at the ground as he says, "You think you're the goddess of something that women don't like to do. But think of it this way; what if you are the goddess of something that most women are afraid to do, or it seems too impossible for them to do?"

I still gave him a confused look. He smiles and sighs.

"Most women were raised from young to be proper. All they learn to do was cook and clean and weave, maybe even sing and dance. But what if some of them wanted to do what usually men do? What if they too want to go hunting, learn how to fight and be stronger than most men are? And what if they can't because they know that it would tarnish their image of being a proper lady? What if they don't do it because they are afraid they would be seen as wild and unruly?"

"So your point is?"

"The point is, Artemis, is that you are actually better than you think. You defy the ancient rule of females and show that you can still manage to be a great deity. That you can wear knee-length chitons, be the greatest expert in the universe on a bow and arrow and be the tamer of wild beasts, and yet still be every bit as proper as a woman should be. Compare how proper you are to, let's say, Aphrodite. Clearly and obviously your virtue is far better."

I let his words seep into me, and I began to realize about how right he was. I could be capable of so many things. I just have to open my eyes wider.

"You're right," I murmur. "You're really right."

He only gives me a kind smile.

* * *

We departed not long after. I continued hunting and had even managed to catch a stag.

Finally, Hermes found me sitting by a river, washing off the dried blood on my arrows. He tells me that it is time to leave, and he carries me in the air to my chariot.

I see so many wrapped animal bodies near the chariot. It was a whole pile of them. But with my strength, I loaded them all into my chariot and rode with ease.

I met up with the others in a field. The rest of them seemed to have achieved a good amount of game, but mine was the largest. I felt proud immediately.

"Looks like we are sure to have a feast soon," Dionysus commented, observing my pile. I smile at him and say, "Yes. A bountiful feast for summer solstice."

Zeus instructed us to leave our game in the fields, telling us that the servants will arrive shortly to collect them. We all carried our game together in one big pile on the field.

"It looks like a small hill now," Apollo commented, looking at it in awe.

I smile at him. "It was a good hunt. I clearly enjoyed it."

All of us then rode our chariots into the sky, riding back to Olympus. I glanced at our game pile one last time before riding away.

When we touched the palace grounds, everyone congratulated each other and said that indeed it was a good hunt. A few came up to me and praised me for my good work.

Persephone appeared at the palace steps and quickly ran to Hades. She hugs him and asks him if he had a good time. He says he does and plants a kiss on her cheek.

She sees me, and asks me if I had a good time with a smile. I said I did, and then added before I walked away, "Persephone, you are indeed blessed to be married to Hades."

Behind her, Hades gives me a grateful smile while Persephone looks at me confusingly.

Just then, Zeus calls out for me and Apollo.

"Yes, Lord Zeus?" Apollo asked.

"As you know, tomorrow will be the eve of summer solstice. Of course, Apollo, you will be quite busy tomorrow."

Apollo nods. "Of course, Lord Zeus."

Then he turns to me and says, "And Artemis? I hope you have been rehearsing for your performance."

Wait….

Oh…gods.

**I forgot!**

I panicked on the inside, but I didn't want Zeus to get the idea that I was unprepared. So calmly, I said, "Of course I have, Lord Zeus."

He nods. "That is good. I expect it to be good. The whole of Olympus will be watching you."

I swear, if I was not immortal, I would have a heart attack.


	16. Chapter 15: Advice from the Unexpected

I was so tired after the hunt. I had wanted to begin rehearsing for my performance, knowing that I can't waste any more time, but the fatigue in my body could not be ignored. I went into my room at once and made my way towards my delicious bed immediately. The second my head touched the silk pillows, I fell into a fruitful sleep.

I woke up a little while later, and saw that there was still bright sunlight coming through the window. I sat up on my bed and stretched, hearing cracks coming from different parts of my body.

For the hour or so, I soaked in my bath, thinking to myself about what I will do for the performance.

_Zeus says to do something with archery. But what is there to do with it other than shoot targets?_

I groaned and rubbed my temples vigorously.

_Come on, Artemis! Think! You only got two days! Including today!_

I couldn't come up with anything.

"Ah!" I cry out frustratingly. My bath didn't seem to comforting anymore. I grumpily got out of the pool and got dressed immediately, putting on a simple dark purple dress that reached just above my knees, just like most of my dresses and chitons.

I realized that I had left my silver bow and arrows at the foot of my bed. I went to pick them up and kept them in my oak wood closet. Then I grabbed a simpler wooden arrow and a quiver of wooden arrows with sharp iron tips. This was the set that I usually used for practice.

I threaded to the garden. I walked past the fountain and made my way deeper into the forest-like garden. When not even one soul walked past me after about fifty yards, I started practising.

It started out simple, just shooting some of the arrows to random targets. I managed to get a perfect aim each time, like how I usually do.

But I got frustrated with each passing minute. I didn't even have a single idea the whole time I was shooting arrows. And it was nearly time for me to bring up the moon. There wasn't enough time for me to suddenly think of how I'm going to do this.

What was I to do? To me, archery has always been a sport, not an art form.

An art form….

I know! I could ask Apollo! He could give me some ideas.

Even though I made absolutely no progress today, I just hope that I could make up for it tomorrow.

So I stopped and started to pack up my arrows when suddenly, a voice above me says, "Oh, don't stop! I want to watch more."

Instincts told me that it was Hermes. But no. This voice was different from Hermes'.

I looked up and saw a blond boy with azure blue eyes sitting on a branch, looking down at me. He seemed to resemble Apollo with the hair and the eyes. But he was much younger, and he had long and large white wings on his back.

"Eros."

He smiles back down at me and flies off the branch. His wings fluttered, softening his landing upon the ground. Then it slowly retracts until finally, it was out of sight.

"Artemis, my dear cousin. We have not talked in a long time, haven't we?" he exclaims with a smile.

I narrowed my eyes. I can honestly say that I didn't trust Eros very much, because he was Ares and Aphrodite's son, and he is known to carry out a lot of his mother's evil plans, because he was forced to. But still, I don't trust him one bit.

I made no move to greet him.

He seems to take notice of this, judging by the way he cocks a blond eyebrow and places his hands on his hips.

"You don't think I'm here because my mother ordered me to do something to you, do you? Because trust me, I'm not," he asks me.

I cross my arms and studied him suspiciously. "How do I know that you're telling the truth? How do I know that you're not just bluffing?" I asked him unkindly and accusingly.

He sighs, and then his arms move, placing his right hand over his heart and raising his left hand to level with his head.

"I swear on the river Styx that I am not here for an evil scheme hatched by my mother," he swears. Then his arms dropped to the sides and he says, "I have nothing against you, Artemis. So I don't see a reason to attack you."

I glare at him one more time before I proceeded to collect my arrows. I notice him following me to wherever my arrows were, but I paid no attention to him.

"What was bothering you just now?" he asks suddenly.

"Why do you like to know?" I said to him rudely.

"Artemis, come on. I just asked you a simple question."

I clenched my hands into fists, feeling the annoyance rising up in me. Not wanting to hit anything, him especially, I grunted and sat down on the grass abruptly.

"I have to do a performance on summer solstice, but I don't know what to do at all!" I complained loudly.

He comes to sit beside me and asks, "Is that it?"

"What do you mean, 'Is that it'? Everyone in Olympus will be watching me like how they will watch my brother! He is experienced in performing! I'm not!"

He stays silent as I screamed. I took rapid deep breaths and drew my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms tightly around my shins.

"If I don't get this right, I'm sure to be embarrassed. And I don't want anyone taking pleasure in my failure…" I mumbled, frowning.

He takes an arrow from my quiver and plays with it between his fingers. I wanted to tell him to put it down, to not take my stuff as he pleases, but I decided to let the matter pass. It seemed silly to be mad about a matter so small.

"You have powers, right?" he asks me, grabbing my bow as well.

"Yes, why?" I question him.

He positions the arrow and draws back the bowstring. Aiming at a tree in front of us, he says, "Then use it."

Then he lets go. I hear the arrow whizzing in the air quickly before finally, the iron tip burrows itself into the wood.

Like me and Apollo, Eros was a skilled archer. Being the God of Love, he implants love into mortals just by shooting them with his special ivory arrows. But I bet he couldn't use an arrow to hunt.

"What?" I said disbelievingly.

"Use your powers. Manipulate the arrow's movements," he says solemnly as he sets the bow down.

"How am I to do that?" I ask him, letting curiosity get the better of me.

He looks at me with a smile, then silently raises his hand and flicks his wrist. Suddenly, I can hear the sound of something flying in the air, and I turned.

The arrow was coming towards me.

I screamed, but just as suddenly, the arrow stops just right in front of my face.

I gasped and breathed harshly. Then I snapped my head towards Eros, who looks at me playfully.

"**WHAT IN TARTARUS DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?**" I shouted at his face.

"Watch," he simply says.

I really wanted to strangle him right now. But he was Aphrodite's son, and I never forgot about what she could have done to me yesterday….

Pushing away the dark thought, I turned to look at the floating arrow in front of me. Then Eros flicks his wrist again, and the arrow begins moving on its own and does a loop.

I could do that too, but I preferred not to. I preferred to do archery in the way it should be done, without powers.

The arrow begins to do impossibly elegant loops and twirls in the air, following the motions of Eros' wrist.

"If you did this," he gestures to his moving wrist, "while you dance, that would be even more entertaining."

I snorted. "Are you suggesting that I dance?"

"You can, can you?" he asks me quizzically.

I didn't want to admit it, but I could. I've been learning how to dance since I was young. I still could, but I chose not to because I found sports to be much more entertaining.

"I can, but I don't think I'm good enough," I admitted quietly.

He cocks his head to the side and lets down his wrist. The arrow falls gently onto the grass in front of me. "But there's no harm in trying, right?" he asks.

I purse my lips. I didn't want to admit, but he was right. There was no harm in trying.

"We'll see," I finally said.

Just then, a voice calls out for me, and I recognized it to be Athena's.

"Artemis? Are you here?" she calls out.

"Yes," I answer. "Hold on." I put the arrow back into the quiver and grabbed it and the bow as I stood. Eros was already standing, his white wings spreaded out on his back.

"If you heed my advice, I'll be sure to enjoy your performance at the celebration," he tells me with a smile.

And then, he flies off, leaving a gust of wind in his wake.

"Finally!" Athena exclaims as she appears. "Apollo was looking everywhere for you! Come on, you have to bring the night."

I nod my head and followed her immediately.

* * *

I felt a bit scared to come to dinner, but pride prevented me from showing it. Taking Hades' words into mind, I walked into the dining hall proudly. I could feel glares boring into my body, but I paid no attention.

I took a seat beside Aunt Hestia, and it struck me that I have not talked to her since I had first arrived in Olympus. I immediately felt guilty about it.

The minute I sat down, Aunt Hestia told me this.

"I heard about what happened yesterday. Are you alright, my dear niece?"

Remembering the incident made me have a sinking feeling in my heart, I ignored it and replied, "Yes, Aunt Hestia. I am fine."

She frowns and scolds me gently.

"Didn't I tell you to inform me if ever Hera does that?" she whispers. "Why didn't you, Artemis? I could have done something."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Hestia. It didn't occur to me that time," I said guiltily.

She sighs and purses her lips. Then, she places a hand over mine and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't forget the next time. Do you understand?"

"Of course," I assured her.

As her uncertain yellow eyes look at me, she said, "I just don't want you to get hurt anymore."


	17. Chapter 16: Dance of the Huntress

The next day, after breakfast, I locked myself inside my room. It wasn't because I was feeling upset again. It was because, dare I say it, I was going to practise…. dancing.

Ah! What is this? I am the Goddess of the Hunt! I do not dance! The only reason I learned to do so when I was young was because Mother wanted me to. And I could never refuse her.

After groaning irately for the first ten minutes, I finally situate myself just a few feet in front of the bed, barefoot on the fleece carpet. Taking several deep breaths, I tried to recall all the dance moves that I have learnt as a child.

_Raise your right hand slowly… Twirl your wrist, do it gracefully…. Tilt your back behind a bit…._

It was going surprisingly well. As I bent, I stuck out my left hand behind me and twirled the wrist as well. My feet glide over the fleece carpet, finding a new footing to balance myself.

But just when I thought I got it all under control, I realized I tilted a bit too far back and I fell immediately. Luckily I was on the soft carpet, or else that fall could have hurt _really_ badly.

"Ok. It's alright. You can try again," I assured myself.

I stood up and tried again. I remembered not to tilt back too far this time. After doing that splendid dip, I straightened up slowly, my wrists still twirling in front of me, and stretched my hands out as I turned slowly and continuously.

_Maybe this way, I can manipulate my arrows movements, like how Eros told me._

I stopped for a while and walked to my oak wood closet. I pulled out a wooden arrow and set it down beside me on the fleece carpet.

_Ok. You're going to have to start out with some arrow shooting, and then the dancing. Maybe you can add your bow during the dance. But right now, focus on making the arrow dance with you._

I stood up straight, my sight not leaving the arrow. Then, I slowly raised my arms, and at the same time, radiate my powers.

The arrow seems to be picked up by my aura, because when I started to twirl my wrists, it lifts slowly and it too does gentle twirls as it floats in the air.

I smiled to myself in triumph. Then, wanting to test out, I turn sharply, making my movements go from gentle and swaying to sharp and poise. My arrow follows my lead, in accordance to my skilfully flaying arms.

I began to spin in circles all around on the fleece carpet, keeping my sight on the arrow as it became my inanimate dance partner. I was surprised that it followed my movements exactly, and it was still able to maintain the elegance in its movements.

As I twirled and began to make my arms sway elegantly with grace, I actually caught myself smiling. This wasn't too bad at all. It actually seemed… enjoyable.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. I gasped in shock and my arrow dropped when I lost concentration. Cursing under my breath, I asked, "Who is it?"

"It's your mother."

_I take back the curse. I take back the curse. I take back the curse._

"Come in," I said out loud, the golden doors opening on my command.

My mother stands there, her dark hair tumbling on her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkling, looking at me with a smile on her face.

"What were you doing, my dear Artemis?" my mother questions with a curious look on her face as she steps into the room, the doors closing after her.

"Nothing," I told her coolly, sitting on the edge of my bed and patting the space beside me, gesturing for her to sit down.

Her eyebrow was still arched in disbelief, and a playful smile played on her lips.

"I am your mother, Artemis. I know when you are bluffing and when you are not. Now tell me the truth, and also explain to me why you have an arrow sitting on the carpet."

So I was caught in the act. By my own mother. I groaned on the inside, but there is no point lying any further now.

"I was…. dancing," I whispered the last part.

My mother's royal blue eyes widened in surprise. "Dancing? Are you being honest?"

I blush and nodded my head.

My mother then bites her thumb knuckle and begins to giggle. I blushed harder.

"Mother! Why are you laughing? You know I don't like being laughed at!" I complained as my face was now completely red with embarrassment.

Her giggles soften but she stills looks at me funnily.

"Oh, I am so sorry, my lovely Artemis. But I was just remembering the time when you were still a little child. You were always complaining that you did not want to go dancing but instead run in the forests! But now, it seems that you are trying to repent!"

I sighed heavily. "Mother, that was back then. This is now. I decided to do a mixture of dancing and archery for my performance. "

"Well, what are you waiting for? Show me!" she exclaims.

My face became red once again. "Are you being serious, Mother?"

Then she began to look disappointed.

"Do you not trust me?" she asked sadly.

Ugh. My mother always pulls the guilt trip on me every time she gets the chance. Sometimes I think it's because of her genes Apollo always manages to get me to do things to him.

"Oh, alright."

Then I took my former place on the middle of the carpet, looking at her. Slowly, I raised my hands, letting my powers pick up the arrow. Then I began to twirl my hands and sway my hips elegantly, the arrows following the movements.

Then, slowly, my moves become faster, more intense. The arrow still maintains its grace as it keeps up with my speed. Then, with one final last twirl, I twirled myself down into a crouch on the floor and stretched my hand out towards my mother, catching the arrow in my grip just as it falls.

I stayed there for a while, breathing deeply. I felt a smile build on my lips as the satisfaction build inside me.

Suddenly, I hear clapping.

I look at my mother and saw that she was clapping her hands rapidly, a smile wide on her lips.

"That was wonderful, Artemis! Truly and absolutely wonderful!" she beams.

Feeling happiness take over me, I got out of my crouch and threw myself to my mother. I hugged her tightly as I laughed.

"I always knew you had it in you," my mother whispers as she runs her fingers through my hair. "I always knew that despite the fact that you are a huntress, you still have the elegance and grace as a feminine woman should have. I do not care what Hera says about you. You are pure talent."

I felt so utterly relieved to hear that coming from my mother. She was right. Despite being a huntress, I can still be a proper woman. Blast Hera for saying that nonsense about me. Whatever comes from her mouth is just garbage.

When I let go, I say to my mother, "Mother, I hope that when I perform, I can see your face in the crowd. That way, I can gain confidence to show everyone what I am good at."

She gazes into my eyes, and she slowly smiles.

"I promise, my lovely daughter Artemis. I promise to be there."

* * *

My mother left after I did a few more performances for her. I decided that now was the time that I really plan out my entire performance. So this time, I grabbed my silver bow and arrows and went down to the garden.

Just as I exited the room, I see Persephone just coming out of Hades' chambers. When she catches sight of me, she blushed.

I didn't need to know what they were doing in there. I knew too well already.

So instead of just walking past her, I said, "Excited for solstice, Persephone?"

She smiles and nods. "I am, Artemis. My robes and my husband's are all prepared. I heard that yours is too."

Ah, yes. My dress. The silvery one. I became excited at the thought of putting it on tomorrow. Maybe that might help to make my performance better.

As I walked down the stairs, Persephone follows beside me, talking about all the things that would take place tomorrow. She even tells me about how Dionysus is especially excited about the vast amount and varieties of wines, ambrosia and nectar.

"I do hope he doesn't turn into his usual drunk self like the other parties," I muse to myself, and Persephone and I had a good laugh about it.

"Where are you off to, Persephone?" I ask.

"I'm going to the ballroom to help my mother with flower decorations. Oh, you should see it, Artemis! It's so grand!" she exclaims excitedly.

I smile to myself. I was excited too. But I decided that it was best to wait until tomorrow.

"It's alright. I have some practice to do. I'll see you at dinner."

Persephone nods and waves goodbye as she makes her way to the ballroom.

It was really crowded downstairs. Nymph and satyr servants were carrying many decorations to be put up in the ballroom. I could see different shades of gold, yellow, orange and red; the colours that represented Apollo.

I pushed my way to the garden and headed into the trees. I went back to the same place yesterday. And just as I was out of sight, a voice said from above me, "So have you been practising?"

I look up at the familiar voice and saw Eros, lazing on the same branch he was on yesterday and toying with his ivory bow and arrows. He looked at me with a playful smile.

"Yes. I have," I told him, without any hint of hostility in my tone.

He flies down beside me and stands with his arms crossed.

"Then show me what you got."

Taking a deep breath, I began.

After I had danced and twirled and ended, I looked at Eros. Who stood there, studying me intently.

"Well? How was it?" I asked him, nervous about his answer.

Without moving an inch, he says, "If I could shout to the universe that you are the best archer and dancer I have ever seen, trust me, I will."

I smiled widely, and he smiles with me.

* * *

I woke up from my sleep, due to knocks on my door.

I sat up tiredly and rested my back against the silk pillows. I rubbed my eyes furiously, and was getting irritated by the constant knocking.

"Who is it?" I call out in irritation.

A girly voice answered from the other side.

"It is us, your seamstresses. We are about to prepare you."

And just then, my eyes flew wide open and I became even more awake when I realized what day it is.

Summer solstice.

* * *

Author's Note:

Wooh! Summer solstice! This is where things really take a turn!

Anyway, I know that I didn't describe how Artemis danced for Eros, but all of that will be answered tomorrow, during summer solstice.

And another thing I want to add in; I know Artemis doesn't dance, because she is athletic, not artsy. But I want to portray her as this kind of girl who can be part athletic and part feminine but still 100% herself. So don't fire at me. Besides, I played with a lot of characters' personalities in this story 'cause this is how I imagined it to be in my head.

Until tomorrow!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	18. Chapter 17: The Preparation

The minute I made the doors open, eight nymphs entered, all at once. I yelped in shock at their quick entrance.

"Today is an exciting day, Lady Artemis!" the nymphs exclaimed in glee. "Summer solstice! You certainly must look your best!"

They helped me get off the bed, or in my opinion, they pulled me off the bed in lightning speed and got me into the bathroom, where four nymphs had already drawn me a bath of hot water and were now pouring in some lavender sea salts.

Carefully, they stripped me of my nightclothes and helped me into the bath. The heat shot through my body, making me wince for a while. But I got adjusted to the heat quickly and I relaxed.

The four nymphs proceeded to wash me; two scrubbed my body with milky soap and a wet cloth while the other two shampooed my long hair with shampoo that smelled fragrantly of freesias. They asked me a lot of questions, but I simply couldn't keep up as they cleaned my body thoroughly.

When I my skin really felt raw pink from all the scrubbing, I finally get out and the nymphs dried my body before they put on my underclothes and my bathrobe on me. They then ushered me to the dressing table and made me sit down in the chair. There, they thoroughly dried my hair and began to cover my face in some sort of cream.

"Can you please slow down?" I asked them in the nicest tone I can manage. "It's a bit difficult to try and keep up."

They stopped whatever they were doing and immediately apologized sincerely. Then they continued, but they did it more slowly and gently this time. In the mirror, I watched as one brushed my waves, another added colouring to my face while two did shaped and buffed my nails. All I could do there was sit still and let them do their work.

I watched as the nymph behind me pull my hair into a style that was halfway up and halfway down. In the lighting of my bathroom, I could see the sheen in my dark waves. Both the black and brown colour could be seen clearly. My hair looked so thick and luscious. I wondered what was in that shampoo the nymphs used.

The two nymphs who did my nails were doing quite a nice job as well. They rubbed my hands and feet in cream and some more sea salts, which I had to admit was quite ticklish. Then they dried my hands and feet and shaped the end of nails into perfect arcs. Finally, they added some kind of clear varnish to it that made it look so shiny and smooth.

The nymph who did my face told me that she was going to give me light colours so that it fit with my dress. Knowing nothing about face painting, I cluelessly agreed. She covered my face in powder, making my face look very flawless, before proceeding to my eyes. She mixed some white coloring with a hint of black, making it sort of silver-grey. She tells me to shut my eyes and I did, feeling her swab the powdery colouring on my eyelids. Then I felt her lining something the edge of my eyelids. Finally she tells me to open them. When I did, I couldn't help but think about how well the coloring fitted my eyes, which were lined with black.

She proceeded to brush a light rouge colouring across my cheekbones, giving me the impression that I'm blushing. Lastly, she rubbed a light pink lip stain to my lip, before pressing a piece of cloth to them to remove excess colouring.

When all of them left at the same time, I stared at myself in the mirror.

Was that really me? I couldn't recognize myself. I looked too different.

"Lady Artemis, it is time to put on your dress," said one of the nymphs who did my nails.

I nod and stood up from the chair, going back into my bedroom. There, the other four nymphs were placing some items onto my now-tidy bed. I gasped at the sight of them.

It was jewellery, all made of the silver that Hephaestus had showed me the other day. There was a chain necklace with a small pendant that held a moonstone gem, a pair of teardrop moonstone earrings, two armguard-like silver bracelets that were adorned in tiny diamonds and two simple silver bracelets. But what caught my attention the most was an intricately-designed circlet with a crescent moon that looked like a smile as the centrepiece.

As much as I was pleased with the jewellery, I really wanted to see the dress. But there was no sight of it.

"Where is my dress?" I asked the nymphs.

"This is it," a nymph said, holding up a long piece of silk-gossamer silver cloth.

I was confused. Were they playing a trick on me? How can that be my dress?

Before I could ask, another nymph grabbed hold of the other end of the cloth and proceeded to wrap it around me. They held one corner slanted at the middle of my belly, the other corner falling to my knees. The cloth then draped behind me, falling to the floor. The nymph wrapped the cloth up to my belly again and that's when I realized that indeed, this was the dress I have chosen, telling by the way the skirt starts at my knees then falls slantedly to the floor behind me, like a wrap-around skirt.

_Genious._ I thought.

They wrapped the cloth tightly my waist, securing the corner of the cloth at my belly. Then they wrapped it all the way up to my chest, making a bodice around my torso. Finally, from my side, they took the two corners of the cloth and pulled it up to my right shoulder, one corner at my front and another at the behind. They put the two ends together and secured it with a pin that had a moonstone pendant.

"Done!" the nymphs exclaimed. "Yours was the simplest to make, but we considered it to be the most beautiful."

I didn't say anything, instead looking down at the cloth that has magically turned into my dress.

Two nymphs bring a full size mirror and held it in front of me. When I saw myself, I gasped in surprise.

The dress looked like a graceful silvery waterfall, and it brought out the silver-grey colouring around my eyes. It really fitted me, since it was basically wrapped around my body.

I really could not recognize myself.

"You look so beautiful, Lady Artemis!" the nymphs chirped.

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you. And it is thanks to all of you."

The nymphs smiled to themselves. Then they helped me put on my jewellery. To be honest, the jewellery and the dress made me think of the moon. I remembered how silver it was when I was close to it. The silver of both the jewellery and the dress fitted it exactly.

As two slipped the simple bracelets onto my ankles and helped me put on a pair of silver silk slippers, the nymph who did my hair then proceeded to sprinkle scented perfume all over me. The perfume smelled very floral.

"And now, for the finishing touch," one announced, holding up the circlet. She stood on her tiptoes to get it on my head, and I helped by bending down.

"Thank you," she says to me graciously as she placed the circlet around the crown of my head, the smiling crescent moon centrepiece placed atop the middle of my forehead.

"Truly you are a Goddess of the Moon," she says. And I smiled.

Just then, one of them told me, "Lady Artemis? We were also asked to collect your silver bow and arrows. For you performance later on."

"Of course," I say to her understandably, and make my way to my oak wood closet. I took my silver bow and my quiver of silver arrows and gave it to her carefully.

"Please take good care of it," I instructed her, to which she says she will.

Then all of them chirped that it was time to get ready with the others. With a deep breath, I opened the doors and I stepped out.

I saw the rest of them were out as well, looking at each other's clothes. But when they laid eyes on me, they stopped and stared.

I looked at their staring eyes nervously. It kind of made me embarrassed to be the centre of attention. But nonetheless, I felt a smile building on my lips.

"Sister…" I heard a voice in front of me murmur.

I look ahead and saw Apollo, dressed from head to toe in gold, just like how I was dressed in silver. He wore a one shoulder knee-length chiton, pinned with one golden fibula and round the waist was a golden sash, and gold leather sandals. He had on a simple gold chain around his neck and gold armguard-like bracelets like mine. Around the crown of his head was a laurel wreath that was gold, fitting with his golden locks.

"You look stunning!" he exclaimed and came forward to hug me.

The Sun and the Moon – that's what we looked like.

Another voice appeared beside me. It was Aunt Hestia.

"Truly beautiful, Artemis," she breathed as she came to hug me. She was dressed in a white flowing dress with flowing sleeves that was trimmed in fiery red. An orange silk sash was tied around her waist. And she had on her iconic white veil, which concealed the back of her head.

I hugged her back and whispered, "You too are beautiful, Aunt Hestia."

The others all crowd around me and complimented me on my dress. Truly everyone looked stunning. Ares, Aphrodite and Hera's clothes looked stunning too, though the scowls on their faces do not.

Suddenly, it was Zeus who broke it all up. He truly stood there, magnificent in his white robes and adorned with an evergreen laurel wreath over his soft blonde hair and a golden cloak.

"Now, now. It is time for Artemis to bring down the moon. Let us all get a move on now."

I gulped. It was going to happen. It was finally going to happen.

Everyone will watch as I bring down the moon for summer solstice.


	19. Chapter 18: Let The Celebration Begin

As I descended down the stairs, the noise of chatter and music got louder. My heart continued to beat erratically.

Beside me, my brother walks calmly, with just a hint of a smile on his lips. He turns to me, meeting my nervous eyes.

"Nervous, sister?" he whispers.

I purse my lips in response, wondering why I was nervous. It's not as if it was my first time doing it, but it's just the thought of Olympus watching me that made me nervous. When I brought up the moon countless times before, my only spectators were the mortals below, but they themselves could not see my chariot.

Just as we reached the grand main door of the palace, I can hear nothing but the loud cheering of the audience outside who gathered to witness the rising of the sun on this special day. But then, they were also cheering for the moon to go down. And to see the heavenly twins.

I feel someone grasp my hand and I looked at Apollo, who had on an encouraging smile. Another person grasped my other hand and I turn to see Athena, who donned a gown that looked as though she had just come from battle.

"You can do it," she told me loudly so that she can be heard over the noise outside.

"Thanks!" I said just as loudly.

Then Zeus' voice boomed to me and Apollo.

"Both of you get ready now."

Apollo and I nod our heads at the same time and stand before the doors. The satyr servants who were situated there nod to us before they turned to open the doors.

The shouting got louder and both Apollo and I stepped out. I was taken aback by how crowded the huge front garden was. I could see minor gods and goddesses, Titans, Titanesses and other deities all around.

They make a path for me and Apollo to walk through. We walked side-by-side, waving to the crowd. I even caught Apollo blowing a few kisses and I began laughing.

And then, standing before us, were our chariots with our steeds ready. The chariots looked spotless and shiny, having just been polished, and so did the steeds' armours. They neigh at the sight of us and began to spread their wings.

It is I who climbed onto my chariot first. I was helped by a few nymphs, who lifted my dress at the back as I board. I grabbed hold of the silver reins and looked to the crowd.

"I, Artemis, as the Goddess of the Moon, will bring down the celestial body of Selene so that the day will come, like I have done so many times before. But today, it is a special day! For when I bring down the moon, we welcome summer solstice!"

The crowd became louder after my speech. And then it was Apollo, who too has climbed onto his golden chariot, who spoke next.

"And I, Phoebus Apollo, as the God of the Sun, will bring up the celestial body of Helios with honour. As it is my duty. As it is in my blood. But today, when I bring the sun up into the sky, it will be at its highest point. On this day, with the energy of the sun, the powers of everything on Earth would be enhanced slightly. This too will be the longest day of the year! And once the sun has maintained its higher position, we shall begin the celebration of summer solstice!"

The cheers were deafening now, but I was so excited. Everybody watched me with keen and eager eyes. They all shouted my name. The adrenaline of the energy ran in my blood.

Then I turn my head to the gates, which were already opened. Taking a deep breath, I ordered the horses to move, and they did, with their wings spread wide.

The cheers of the crowd grew an octave as my chariot took off into the air.

I directed the horses upwards as the wind blew at my face. Miraculously, not even a strand of my well-groomed hair fell out of place, and it only swayed gently as though I was standing in the middle of a slight breeze. The back of my dress sashayed gracefully behind me.

As I neared the silver orb, it began to feel my chariot and it was drawn to it like a moth is drawn to a flame. I look behind me and saw the sun peeking out from the horizon, and I see the glow of Apollo's chariot as it approaches.

I turn back to the moon and brought my chariot downwards. As I set the moon, I looked behind me and see Apollo bringing the sun up.

Finally, the moon reaches its setting point and I release it. I brought my chariot upwards and ordered the horses to fly back to Olympus. I continued watching Apollo, and indeed, his chariot rode higher than it usually did. I watched in awe, amazed by the spectacular view.

I approached the gates of Olympus, being welcomed by the cheer. I saw the other gods standing on the palace steps, watching the sun. When I landed in a clearing, I turn around to look at the sky.

Apollo was still going on, flying higher as the sun followed him. I remembered where the moon stayed before I brought it down, and the sun was really even higher than that position. I was breathless. This was amazing.

My brother was amazing.

Finally, when the sun maintains a position at the centre of the sky, Apollo's chariot turns and flies back to Olympus. Together with the still-screaming crowd, I cheered for Apollo. I felt so proud of him. The feeling completely overwhelmed me.

When his horses and his chariot touched the ground, I jumped off mine and ran towards him, pushing my way past the crowd. He sees me too and gets off the chariot and runs towards me. Finally, we hug each other, congratulating each other on the good work. He lifts me off my feet, and I laugh gleefully.

Another pair of delicate arms wrapped around us and we realize that it was our mother. She looked beautiful, even in a simple but elegant purple dress that was long and flowing with long sleeves and adorned with small gems and a white silk sash around her waist. Her hair was pulled into a neat bun with a simple circlet on her head.

"I'm so proud of the both of you. I know I say this every year, but it still amazes me until now," she whispers, before placing a kiss to both of our heads. We hug her back tightly, before we release her and made our way back to join the other gods.

We wave to the crowd with style. We were showing off, I will admit. But sometimes, the attention just gets to our heads.

We follow the other gods to the main ballroom, walking past more people who rose early to celebrate this day.

When we had reached the grand golden doors, a man's voice from inside the room announces our names.

"It is time to announce the arrival of the greats gods and goddesses of Olympus. The first arriving will be the God of Wine, Festivities and Merrymaking. Please welcome, Lord Dionysus."

Dionysus straightens out his grape vine crown on top of his chestnut locks before he strolls into the room, causing a round of applause to start.

Then, the man announces, "The second arriving will be the God of Communication, Commerce and Merchants, and the messenger of the gods. Please welcome, Lord Hermes."

Hermes flies into the air, thanks to his golden winged sandals, with a big smile on his face before flies into the room, causing another round of applause.

Every year, the arrangement was from the youngest to the oldest with the exception of the six original Olympians and the married gods. Therefore it only applied to Dionysus, Hermes, Apollo, me, Ares and Athena.

"Indeed he is enjoying the attention," I whispered to Athena, who was standing beside me. We both chuckled to ourselves.

Just then, the man announces, "The third arriving will be the God of Music, Knowledge, Medicine, Prophecy and the Sun. Please welcome, Lord Phoebus Apollo."

When Apollo walked in, the applause became louder as they welcomed the center of attention for the day.

I took a deep breath, knowing that it was my turn next.

"The fourth arriving will be the Goddess of the Hunt, the Wild, Fertility, Chastity and the Moon. Please welcome, Lady Artemis."

I walk in with poise and confidence. But I was immediately amazed by the décor of the ballroom. Persephone was right; it was so grand.

Falling from the _very_ high ceiling were banners of red, gold, yellow and orange. The main dance floor was full of guests, staying clear of the red carpet in the middle of the room, which led to the long and tall dais at the head of the room. There was a _very _long polished wooden table with a maroon silk tablecloth that would seat the great gods, me included.

There, Dionysus, Hermes and Apollo were already seated. I realized that I am the first goddess to arrive. I gracefully made my way to my golden seat. Two nymphs pulled it out for me and I thanked them. Just as they pushed in my seat, they announced the other gods.

"The fifth arriving will be the God of War, Violence and Bloodshed. Please welcome, Lord Ares."

I cringed on the inside as I watched Ares enter the room proudly, waving to the guests as if he just came out victorious from a fight. That was one thing I hated about summer solstice, I always have to sit next to Ares.

The dismay on my face must have shown on my face clearly, because Apollo discreetly grasps my hand under the table. I look at him and he whispers, "Don't worry. I'm here."

_For Apollo. Be strong. _I told myself. I kept silent and had on a plastered smile as Ares took his seat beside me rather gruffly.

I looked ahead as the announcer announced the other gods.

"… Goddess of Wisdom, Battle Strategy and Crafts…. Lady Pallas Athena…."

Athena enters mannerly, with a smile on her face.

"….Goddess of Love and Beauty…Lady Aphrodite…."

Before the announcer could even announce Hephaestus' name with Aphrodite's, she had already walked in, swaying her hips and brushing her hair with attitude. The nerve of that woman.

"….And the God of Fire, Metalworking and Craftsmanship... Lord Hephaestus…"

Hephaestus limps into the room, but is met with applause nonetheless.

"….Goddess of the Hearth, the Fireside and the Home… Lady Hestia…"

Aunt Hestia enters the room, waving with poise to everyone.

"….Goddess of the Harvest and Agriculture... Lady Demeter…."

Demeter walks in with an air of firm confidence.

"….God of the Dead and Riches, and King of the Underworld, Lord Hades. With his queen, the Goddess of Spring, Lady Persephone."

Hades enters with Persephone's arm wrapped around his. Hades gives a close-lipped smile to the crowd as Persephone smiles widely at them and then to her husband.

"…God of the Seas and Earthquakes, and King of the Seas, Lord Poseidon. With his queen, Lady Amphtitrite."

Poseidon and Amphitrite walked in the same manner as Hades and Persephone, only Amphitrite gave a small smile and waved her hand timidly while Poseidon was clearly enjoying the attention.

"And finally, welcoming the God of the Sky, Thunder and Lightning and Law, Order and Justice, the King of the Gods, Lord Zeus. With his queen, the Goddess of Marriage, Women and Birth, Lady Hera."

Zeus and Hera walks in the room side-by-side, waving to their subjects. Both had a smile on their face as they walked to the table. They move to their seats; the two biggest golden chairs in the middle.

Hera takes her seat, but Zeus remains standing. Everyone kept silent as we looked at him.

And then, he speaks.

"At this very minute, I formally announce the beginning of Summer Solstice!"

The crowd, once again, erupted into a loud applause as the music began.


	20. Chapter 19: The Big Show

The celebration was utterly marvellous.

As Ganymede, the cupbearer of the gods, served us our ambrosia and nectar in beautiful chalices and servants served us a fine and delicious meal made of the animals from the hunt, many held a show for us. A few of those who performed were Eutrepe the Muse of Song, Terpsichore the Muse of Dance with a few nymphs, Thalia the Muse of Comedy and the Charities.

All throughout, guests came up to the table to specially thank Apollo for bringing the sun on this day, but they still thank me for bringing the moon down for its arrival. In return, I give them a soft smile and said my thanks, even letting some take my hand to place a kiss on it.

But what got me annoyed was Ares. He had tried to make small talk with me throughout the first three hours of the celebration, whispering to me comments such as, "You look absolutely stunning, Artemis," or, "I would be honoured if I could dance with you." I brushed it all off, continuously ignoring him and rejecting his advances. And of course, Aphrodite constantly threw me dirty looks each time Ares whispers something into my ear, but I was getting pretty tired of it.

To distract me from the big oaf and that self-centered and vain woman, I made small talk with Apollo, Hermes and Dionysus. Dionysus, of course, is extremely ecstatic, due to the liveliness, music and the vast amount of intoxicating refreshments. He always enjoys attending parties, since he is the God of Festivities after all. It was like his own favorite liquor to get drunk on.

"Dionysus, really? That is your sixth cup of nectar. How is that possible? I have not even finished with my second," I asked him as I watched him take big gulps of nectar from his chalice.

When he sets down the chalice on the table and Ganymede comes back for the seventh time to refill it, Dionysus bellows, with a slight slur in his tone, "It is because of years of practice! Like how you are an expert in hunting, my dear sister, I am an expert in drinking!"

I giggle and shake my head in amusement. "Of course, Dionysus," I said. "Of course."

Suddenly, Apollo shoots up from his chair. "Sister! Let us dance!" he exclaims with a big smile on my face.

Before I could even have the chance to protest, he had already pulled me up from my seat and was leading me towards the dance floor. We finally squeeze ourselves through the crowd and faced each other.

"Apollo… I really don't…"

He suddenly grasps both of my hands tightly. He still had a big grin, but it looked kind and encouraging as his sky blue eyes sparkled brightly.

"Come on, Artemis! Have some fun!"

Knowing that there was no way to escape his beckoning, I sigh and let him sway me to the rhythm of the music. I felt silly doing it.

_Why would you find this silly? Think about what would happen when you perform._

I immediately gulp the lump of fear in my throat. Of course, how could I forget? I still had to perform. In front of this _really huge_ crowd. In this very room.

"Sister, you look tense," Apollo points out. "Try to relax. Move freely."

As Apollo danced with years of experience on his feet, I tried to mirror his movements. And surprisingly, like how I practised my dance moves just yesterday, I found it enjoyable. My brother smiled and spun me around. I laughed as I danced with him.

I remember the last time, when we were children, besides practising archery together, we would find some time to play together. Right now, this very moment, it reminded me of those times. As I look at Apollo's face, I can't help but remember the bright little boy he was in his childhood.

Just then, a nymph appeared by his side and started to dance with him. His attentions on me were suddenly stolen away by her. I stopped moving and sighed. Like most of the gods here, maybe except for Hades and Hephaestus, Apollo was not one to easily ignore a pretty face.

But I didn't feel jealous whatsoever. It was normal for him to be like that, and I had no way to change it. Slowly, I move away from him and was about to return to my seat when suddenly, a hand grasped mine tightly.

"Well, fine huntress, I see that you are available," a familiar gruff voice whispered into my ear.

I shot Ares a venomous look before I roughly pulled my hand away from him.

"What part of 'no' do you not understand, Ares?" I seethed. "Why would you want me when you have the _great_ and _beautiful_ Aphrodite?"

Just then, another voice speaks up behind me.

"Yes. Why would he want you when he has me?" the voice sneered. I turn around to meet Aphrodite's wicked icy blue eyes.

"Aphrodite, my love! It was nothing! Honestly!" Ares cries in panic.

I roll my eyes at his sudden cowardice and move away from them. I don't want to have any problems with them, especially on my brother's celebration. Besides, the queen could be watching us.

There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned around quickly, preparing to lash if it was Ares. But no. It was Hermes.

"Since you're not dancing with anyone and I think I can be more polite than Ares, can I dance with you?" he asks, his spring green eyes hopeful.

I smiled. Indeed he asked in a nice manner that was far better than Ares'. So without question, I let him take my hand and I danced with him.

* * *

"Now that it is nearing dusk, we will have the heavenly twins, Artemis and Phoebus Apollo, to perform for us. And since this is summer solstice, it shall be Phoebus Apollo who will start," Zeus announces.

The guests started clapping as they cleared to the sides, leaving a perfect circular gap in the centre.

With the other gods at the table, I clapped too as I watched Apollo leave his throne beside me and journey down to the center of the gap. I smiled for him, but on the inside, I was anxiously awaiting my turn.

A satyr servant came forward, carrying a red silk pillow that held a golden lyre. Apollo's lyre.

Apollo gently took it and the satyr runs along to join the crowd at the sides. Positioning his lean and agile fingers on the correct strings, Apollo looks at everyone and says, "I will be performing a new symphony that I have composed in honour of this day. I do hope that all of you will find entertainment in it."

The crowd gives one last round of applause before they became completely silent for Apollo. He takes a deep breath, and then he begins.

The music was lovely. Of course it was because it was created by Apollo's fingers. The sound that came from the lyre's strings was like a drop of honey rolling gently down a smooth rose petal, or like water being poured softly from a silver jug. As I closed my eyes and just concentrate on the music, all I can see in my head is the rising of the sun and daybreak.

Apollo sways as he plays, his footing matching that of the music. Everyone's attentions, including mine, were all on him, for they have never heard music so beautiful. I even caught sight of a few women in the crowd wiping away tears that suddenly appeared in their eyes. I saw my mother as well, just at the same time Apollo sways towards her and gives her a soft and gentle smile.

The music continues melodically as Apollo sways back to the centre of the gap. Just then, the music softens until finally, it stops.

Everyone burst into a big round of applause as he takes a bow. I myself have shot up from my seat and clapped for him furiously.

Apollo takes another big bow and waves to the adoring crowd. The satyr from earlier on forward to him, carrying the silk pillow. Apollo places his valuable golden lyre carefully on the pillow before climbing up the tall dais and returning to his seat.

"Absolutely amazing," I compliment. "Beautiful, astounding, out of this world…"

I kept on babbling, but Apollo keeps his smile on and says, "Thank you, Artemis."

And then, Zeus speaks again.

"What a wonderful melody by Phoebus Apollo! And now, we invite his older twin sister, Artemis, who will be showcasing her very special archery skills with a mix of something special but unknown. Artemis, if you may."

I felt the fear take over me again, but I faked a smile and stood up from my seat slowly as the entire room clapped for me. "Good luck, sister," I heard Apollo whisper, but I had already walked past his chair and down the steps before I could answer him.

Two of the nymphs who groomed me in the morning came forward just as I reached the centre of the gap, one carrying my silver bow on a long white pillow while the other carried the quiver on another silk pillow. They bow to me as I reached for my bow.

When I took the quiver, they were about to walk away. But I stopped them.

"Wait! Do not go as of yet!"

Everyone's eyes were on me, curiosity shown in their eyes. They were taken aback as they watched me scatter the arrows on the floor.

I could hear them whispering to one another, wondering about what I was doing.

I place the now empty quiver on the silk pillow and the nymphs walk away. I turn to face the gods at the table. Their eyes too were on me.

I look at the crowd. I see my mother, and I was glad that she kept her promise of being within my sight. She gives me an encouraging smile, to which I return.

And then, I see Eros, the only one in this entire room that knows my routine. He too gives me a discreet encouraging smile.

I became aware of the silence; the people waiting for me to begin.

And so I did.

I bent gracefully and grabbed a silver arrow. Then I put it in place in my bow and drew the bowstring back as I pointed it upwards. Bending my back a bit, I let go, letting the arrow fly at full speed above.

And then I became quick. I grabbed the other arrows one by one at lightning speed, but still maintaining gracefulness, and shot them in the air, just as the first one was about to return to the floor.

I kneeled on one leg and placed my bow on the floor in front of me before I raised both my hands up, making the bows freeze in their place as they flew downwards.

Everybody gasped.

And then, slowly and elegantly, I raise myself to a standing position, twirling my hands. My power radiated from them, and on cue, all the arrows followed the motion of my hands

And then I began to move my feet. I twirled around on my toes around the big circular gap as I kept my hands moving. The arrows still maintains its graceful movements. My skirt flares around my legs and my hair sashays around me.

The arrows circle me as I continued twirling. It did many elegant spins and twirls as well. My audience _aahed _and _oohed _as they watched me, the Hunting Goddess, dance with my weapons that have become my dancers.

Then, I slow down, but my feet kept sliding smoothly over the marble floor. My silver arrows still circled me, as though I was stuck in a whirlwind, but not harmed.

As quick as I was, my speed increased again. I twirled past the crowd as I continued to flay my arms skilfully, causing the arrows to dance.

_Now, for the grand finale._

I ran to the centre of the gap, took a leap, twirled in the air, and landed in a one-legged kneeling position, with my ever-raising arms going down to touch the floor slowly. When I jumped, the arrows shot right up in the air. When I twirled, they twirl along with me in a circular formation. And when I land in my kneeling position and set my hands down slowly, it floated down to the floor gently, as though it were a bunch of feathers.

I kept my eyes on the floor as the arrows finally touched it. For the first few seconds, I could hear nothing but my rapid heartbeat and my ragged breathing. Miraculously, I didn't break a sweat.

And then, cheering erupted everywhere. And it was so loud that I could feel the vibrations on the floor.

I look up and saw everyone bouncing with an excited smile on their lips. They were chanting my name and just mindlessly screaming enjoyably. At the grand table, everyone gave me a standing ovation, except for three that were sitting down.

I couldn't help it. I couldn't believe that they loved it. It seemed too hard to believe.

I stand up and looked at everyone. Like Apollo, I waved to all of them and thanked them loudly.

_Apollo._

I turned to look at him and saw the biggest and brightest smile on his lips. It made me feel even happier.

But all of a sudden, it was the loud sound of a chair dragging on the floor suddenly that tore my attentions from him.

I turned to the source of the sound, and my smile immediately disappeared.

Hera had gotten out of her seat.

And she was making her way towards me with the most angriest expression she has ever donned on her face.

* * *

Author's Note (**IMPORTANT**):

For those who read the message I've posted (which is now deleted), I just want to let you know that I am feeling really better now. Thank you for your kind messages :)

And also, you would also know that I'll be leaving for camp now. I'll be gone for three days, including today, so the next chapter will be up in 2-3 days time. So do check out the stories in that duration.

And also (yet again), I want to say that I'm sorry I had to end this chapter on a cliff-hanger and that you can only read about what happens next when I come back. I hope all of you can bear with me. I'll only give you one hint about what you can expect in the next chapter.

It's where things really start to take a downfall for our goddess-protagonist.

So, until 2 or 3 days, stay cool. And I myself, will try to stay healthy.

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	21. Chapter 20: Moment of Pain

In a flash, I grabbed my bow. But unfortunately, I was unable to grab at least one arrow because Hera had grabbed my arm in a tight hold and was pulling me out of the room.

I tried to wiggle my arm out of her hold, but it was too tight. And with each jerk I made, her grip tightens until pain shot through my entire body.

I saw all eyes on us, staring with clear disbelief of what was happening. All of them could only be wondering one thing; what exactly was the great Queen Hera doing to Artemis?

Suddenly, a flash of movement caught my eyes. My eyes darted to Apollo, who had stood up from his seat and was running down the steps of the dais to me. But before he could take one more step, I was suddenly out of the ballroom and the doors slammed shut by some unknown force, which I immediately guessed has come from Hera.

I began to struggle again, like a trapped animal desperate for escape.

"**LET GO OF ME, HERA!**" I screamed. She whips her head around, her furious eyes glaring deep into mine.

"**SILENCE, YOU INSOLENT GIRL! YOU HAVE OFFCIALLY CROSSED THE LINE!**" she yelled, her ruby lips pulled back into a snarl.

As I shouted unintelligibly, Hera led me to the garden, where it was mostly empty except for a few guests mingling there. But once they saw me, they immediately cleared out of the garden until it was just me and her left.

When we were amongst some trees, Hera threw me onto the ground. I whip my head to see her just giving me dagger eyes, her lips pursed and her arms crossed.

I got to my feet immediately and faced her. Baring my teeth, I shouted, "**WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ME, HERA?**"

Then suddenly, one of her hands shot up and grabbed a handful of my hair. Pain pricked my head when she pulled my hair viciously. I used the hand that wasn't holding onto my bow to grip her wrist and try to pull it off my hair. I shouted in pain.

She brings my face closer to her's and she whispers, "Do you have any idea how much you anger me? Even a tiny smidge of an idea?"

With my teeth still bared, I whispered harshly, "I get the idea. I just don't get why."

With her other hand, she grabs another handful of my hair. I hesitantly let go of my bow and gripped onto her other wrists as I tried to desperately to get it off me. But I couldn't. She was really too strong.

Hera seethes, "One; it's because you are another one of Zeus' bastard children. Two; it's because you have no manners as a proper lady should be. Three; it's because you are one of us powerful Olympians, even though you clearly are _nothing_."

Then she pushes me back onto the ground. I fell on my back, but I was unscathed. In panic, I grabbed my bow, but Hera puts her foot on it.

Leaning in, she says angrily, "You are nothing. So why do you even bother to try so hard to show that you are worth anything?"

My blood boiled inside me as I glared into her light brown eyes. I was hot with anger all over. I let go of my bow and stomp closer to her.

"**I am not worthless, Hera!**" I shout in her face. "**No matter how many times you say that, I am worth something!**"

And then, she slapped me.

It was a very tight and hard slap across my left cheek. As my head whipped to the side from the force, I stayed quiet as images of similar slaps from my past flashed into my mind. I couldn't feel my cheek. It was numb. My left ear too was ringing.

I whip my head back to look at her, and saw that she was beyond furious.

"**YOU ARE NOTHING!**" she shrieked. "**BLESSED VIRGIN? WE ALREADY HAVE HESTIA AND ATHENA! AN ARCHER? YOUR BROTHER AND EROS! AND WHAT OF THOSE WISHES YOU ASKED FROM ZEUS? MANY NAMES LIKE APOLLO? A BOW AND ARROW LIKE HIM? OWNAGE OF THE MOON, LIKE HOW HE HAS OWNAGE OF THE SUN? ADMIT IT, YOU BASTARD! YOU ARE NOT ORIGINAL! YOU ARE JUST A MIRROR OF HIM! JUST A WASTE OF SPACE ON OUR COUNCIL!**"

When she spat all of that at me, hot tears fell from my eyes. I don't want to believe what she said. I don't want to believe that I am nothing. I don't want to believe that I am just a copy of my brother. I don't want to believe that I am a 'waste of space', as she referred me.

Hera continued to curse at me.

"**AND WHAT TYPE OF GODDESS ARE YOU? A HUNTRESS? PROBABLY TO MOST OF THE MORTAL FEMALES, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FERAL CHILD WHO DOESN'T KNOW EVEN THE PROPER TABLE MANNERS! AND ALL OF YOUR FOLLOWERS ARE PROBABLY THE SAME! YOU DARE TO SHOW YOUR SO-CALLED 'GRACEFULNESS' BY PERFORMING THAT STUPID DANCE? HOW PATHETIC ARE YOU!**"

I couldn't take it anymore.

My tightly-clenched fist flew to the side of her face.

She gasps in utter disbelief. I backed away from her, grabbing my bow quickly. But then, she stomps towards me and slaps me again. The force of the slap sends me falling to the ground and the bow was torn out of my grip by the mad woman.

Before I could recover, she begins to repeatedly kick me in the stomach. I cried in immense pain and tried to move away. But like I had expected, she keeps coming back for more.

She grabs a handful of my dress at my chest and screamed at me as she slapped repeatedly and painfully hard.

"**HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME, YOU BLOODY BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU! BURN IN TARTARUS, YOU FERAL GIRL!**"

Suddenly, a masculine voice shouted in rage, "**GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!**"

Hera was suddenly pushed to the side and she fell to the ground. I fell as well, but just then, warm arms were wrapped around me.

My eyes were full of tears that blurred out my vision. Everything was hazy. I couldn't see anything but a fuzzy image.

But when I can finally see, I realize that it was Apollo who was holding me, cradling my head to his chest. He whispers into my ear, "Artemis… Sister... It's alright…. I'm here…."

I didn't respond. My throat was tight. It was too painful to speak.

"Hera! What is the meaning of this?" another voice from behind Apollo demanded to know. It took me a few seconds to recognize it to be my father's.

"**SHE HIT ME!**" Hera screamed. "**YOUR BASTARD OFFSPRING. HIT. ME!**"

Apollo, who held me firmly, shouted at her, "**SHE HAD EVERY RIGHT TO DO SO, HERA! EVERY! RIGHT!**"

She points a finger at Apollo. "**SILENCE, YOU IMBECILE! PHYSICAL ASSAULT TOWARDS THE QUEEN IS PUNISHABLE BEYOND REASONS! THERE IS ONLY ONE PUNISHMENT THAT IS SUTIED FOR HER!**"

My heart starts beating rapidly and furiously.

"**SHE.**"

Heart beat increases.

"**MUST.**"

Tears streamed down quickly.

"**BE.**"

I shut my eyes.

"**BANISHED!**"

I felt as though my heart had stopped.

I stayed silent as my brain repeated that last word, torturing me to no end.

_Banished! Banished! Banished!_

"**SHE MUST BE EXILED FROM OLYMPUS AND STRIPPED OFF HER TITLE AS AN OLYMPIAN!**" Hera yelled in furious rage.

I thought that I can face any punishment given to me. But the thought of being banished from Olympus just makes me shut down completely.

Apollo started screaming, "**NO! SHE CAN'T DO THAT! SHE CAN'T!**"

Then he turns to Zeus and begged him, "**FATHER! DON'T LET HER DO THIS! DON'T LET HER DO THIS TO MY SISTER!**"

My eyes move to Zeus and I saw many others were there; Hermes, Ares, Poseidon, Hestia, Athena and Hades.

Great. As if being in this state wasn't already humiliating, there had to be an audience.

Zeus looks at Apollo, and then to me, and then to Hera. In my head, all that I could think of was _Please... Don't let Hera do this to me… Please…_

Zeus shuts his eyes and clenches his fists. Apollo, me and the others stayed silent, but Hera kept on yelling, "**DO YOU DARE LET YOUR BASTARD FERAL CHILD DO THIS TO ME? YOUR WIFE?**"

Her constant screaming was now deafening my ears.

Finally, Zeus opens his eyes.

Turning to look at his wife, he murmurs, "As my queen wishes."

Hera suddenly starts laughing evilly. Shouts of protest came from the rest. Apollo started screaming. I stayed quiet.

"**FATHER! HOW COULD YOU!**" he shouts in anger. Zeus looks at the both of us, and whispers, "I am sorry, Apollo. And I am truly sorry, Artemis."

It was then I broke into fresh tears.

I knew this would happen. I knew Zeus would let Hera get away with it. But how could I still be so foolish to think that he will stand up for me this time? That I can maybe consider him as a father if he did so?

Suddenly, Hera grabs my silver bow. At the sight of my prized possession in her hands, I panicked.

"**NO! PLEASE!**" I begged her as I got out of Apollo's grip and crawled to where she stands.

Giving me one evil smirk, she brings the silver bow down on a stone nearby.

And I could only watch in horror as it broke into many pieces.

I watched as my most formidable weapon that had been with me for a very long time broke into many pieces of silver. The strong bowstring snapped as well.

Hera didn't stop. She continued to hit it against the hard rock. I grabbed the hem of her long skirt, but she kicks me away.

Finally, she drops it in front of me. I stare at in in a mix of rage and sadness. I cried as I took in the image of the beaten-up and completely destroyed structure that had once been my silver bow.

"Now there will be no item of recognition for you," she says in glee.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I couldn't take how evil she was to me.

I couldn't take how unfair Zeus was.

I couldn't take the fact that the others saw that.

I couldn't take the anger on Apollo's face.

I couldn't take Mount Olympus anymore.

I stood up and ran.

I pushed my way past the rest. Aunt Hestia, Athena and Hermes tried to stop me, but I was quick on my feet. I ran around the side of the palace. My whole body was sore from Hera's abuse. It screamed in protest. But I didn't stop running. The sooner I get out of here, the better.

Finally, I make it to the stables. I quickly grabbed the silver reins and brought my horses out. I beg them to be faster, and they obeyed me. I led them to my chariot and quickly tied up the reins.

I continued tying as a voice suddenly called out for me.

"**NO! ARTEMIS! DON'T GO! PLEASE!**" Apollo cried and begged as he ran to me.

I ignored him and continued tying the reins. I was making sure that it was secure when he suddenly grabs me by my arms.

"**I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO GO! I WON'T LET YOU!**" he shouted.

I cried again. "**WHAT CAN YOU DO NOW, APOLLO! I AM BANISHED! I AM THROWN OUT! I'M NOTHING ANYMORE!**"

I planted my hands on his chest and gave him a strong push. I climbed onto the chariot, but he grabs my hand.

I look at him and saw that his sky blue eyes were bloodshot and full of tears. His lips were pulled down and it trembled.

"Please, sister… Don't do this… Don't leave me…." he begs.

I didn't like to see Apollo like that at all. I wanted to stop whatever I was doing and comfort him. But I didn't want to spend another waking minute here.

I kneeled on the edge of my chariot so that my face levelled with his. My hands gently held the sides of his face. He holds them tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry, my dear brother," I whispered sadly. "But I have to. I have no place here anymore."

I cried again for a short while, and then whispered, "Please. Take care of mother. She must always be your top priority. Is that clear?"

Apollo cries, but he nods his head.

"I love you very much. And I hope that you can forgive me one day."

I plant a kiss to his forehead before I quickly stood up and grabbed the reins. I yelled a command for my horses to move, and they did.

They galloped to the gates, their wings spread wide. I hear Apollo's voice calling out my name in anguish. He was chasing after me. I knew it.

But before he could even reach me, I had already taken off.

I didn't bother to wipe away the many tears in my eyes.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everyone!

I was back from camp a day early because my fever kind of got worked up. But miraculously, I was feeling much better the minute I got back home.

Anyway, like I have promised, now I can return to my basic '1 day, 1 chapter' rule! :)

And by the way, I have to say that this is the most angst-filled chapter yet. I kind of teared up a bit when Hera destroyed Artemis' bow. Poor Artemis... :'(

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	22. Chapter 21: So Lost

Author's Note:

The first part would be written in third person POV. This would be how I write when there is no Artemis in the scene. The second part will be told by Artemis' POV.

* * *

Everyone on Mount Olympus was silent when the news had spread. The news of the Hunting Goddess Artemis' banishment.

All of them were confused. She was so happy and normal throughout the whole celebration. But ever since she had finished her beautiful dance and Queen Hera pulled her out of the room, only then did everything take a major downfall.

With no more Moon Goddess, the Moon Titaness Selene dutifully brought up the moon silently, like how she had done during her prime years. As the sun sets, it announces the end of summer solstice. But the one who brought down the sun down was not Artemis' brother and the Sun God, Apollo, but Helios, Selene's brother and the Sun Titan.

Phoebus Apollo had locked himself in his room after what had happened to his sister. His mother Leto, the Titaness of Motherhood, too had locked herself in her own room. She was crying in anguish that could only be the breaking heart of a mother after having lost her child.

Many had tried to get both Apollo and Leto to come out of hiding, but both refused. Both wanted to mourn the loss of Artemis, his older twin sister and her daughter, for she could never again return to Mount Olympus.

The other gods were, to explain in simple words, shocked just as much. With the exception of Queen Hera, Aphrodite the Goddess of Love and Ares the God of War. The three of them seemed to be nonchalant of Artemis' banishment. In fact, Queen Hera looked very glad.

But the question on everybody else's mind was the same; what had become of Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt, the Wild and the Moon?

* * *

I landed in the only place that was on my mind now; the forest that I had taken refuge in when I had exiled myself. In the said forest, I let my anger and sadness out freely.

My once beautiful dress was now stained with dirt and torn to shreds. My hair was ruined, the crown on my head was missing. I had looked at myself in a small puddle just now, and saw how battered, bruised and bloody my face was, completely ruining the works the nymphs had done to it. I didn't even want to think about how the rest of my body was.

In my anger and sadness, I had punched a few trees, even breaking some of them in the process. My knuckles were scratched and bloodied, but I didn't care. I wanted a new pain to take over the pain of being banished. The whole forest echoed my screams and my cries.

I didn't know where my steeds were. I must have run too far from them. I couldn't even hear their neighs.

As of now, I lay in a puddle of mud, silent as the dead.

I didn't care that I was lying in filth. I was too tired and sad and angry to care. Besides, I already looked horrible beyond reason.

I stare up at the moon. Its light shines on me, and I could only get so little comfort from it.

Crying again, I reached a hand out for it, yearning for it. But I couldn't reach it. I couldn't reach it anymore.

Like my silver bow, it was taken away from me. And I could never get it back.

I breathed rapidly, feeling my heart pounding very hard in my chest. And then, I screamed.

It was a shrill cry of anguish. It was a sound to let anyone who can hear it know that I was damaged. So damaged.

I cried even more. I didn't want to cry anymore because my whole body was too sore and tired. But I couldn't stop. No matter how many times I tried.

I raised my hands to cover my face as I felt more hot tears spill down my eyes. I began to remember many things; Hera's abuse, a child me crying in a forest, me running with my nymphs, Apollo and I spending time together with my family, my mother's warm embrace. And then the doe that Ares beaten up that I killed to save it from unbearable pain, the look in its eyes and how I thought of myself when I looked into it.

In my mind, many images of my family flashed before my eyes, especially Apollo and my mother.

I missed them so much. So very much. But I could never be with them anymore. I could never again spend time with them.

As I wallowed in sadness, I felt something surrounding me.

I tore my hands away from my face and saw clearly many serpent-like undergrowth that appeared out of the mud wrapping themselves around my body. I panicked and I wanted to run, but my legs did not respond.

All I could do was lay still and whisper pleadingly, "Please…. Don't hurt me…"

And then, all of a sudden, I heard it whisper to me. But I realized that I didn't hear it with my ears. It was coming from inside my head.

_Have no fear, Artemis…. You will be taken to her…._

Her? Who was 'her'?

_She will help you… She will help you… Have no fear…_

And the voice was right. I didn't feel so scared anymore.

As the undergrowth wrapped around my body, my vision began to blur and my head was spinning. I was starting to lose consciousness now.

And then, I felt myself sink into the cool mud. I began to feel scared again as I slowly disappeared into the wet and moist earth.

The voice whispered to me again.

_Do not be scared, Artemis… Do not be scared…_

I felt comforted by the voice. So without objection, I slid my eyes shut as the undergrowth pulled me down.

And then, I finally lost consciousness.

* * *

Author's Note #2:

Ooohhh. Who is this 'her' that the voices speak of? We will find out in a few more chapters!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	23. Chapter 22: Without Her

_3 weeks later_

Persephone sat with Athena on the lip of the fountain in the garden. Both of them were silent.

Persephone was feeling rather upset because Hades had returned to the Underworld. Now she waits for three more months to be over so that she can be with him.

Athena is feeling rather frustrated because there had been a riot going on in Athens. It took a rather long time for her to straighten things out.

But that was not what was upsetting the both of them so immensely. It was because of the loss of their half-sister, Artemis.

In fact, nearly everyone, except for three particular gods, was visibly upset when they heard of Artemis' unfair banishment. Aunt Hestia cried at random points of time as she remembers her niece. Hermes continues his duties with a heavy heart. Dionysus tries to drown out the upset feeling in him by increasing his intake of wine, getting drunker by the minute. But nobody could escape the painful reality of what happened to her.

But the only two people who took the news extremely badly were, of course, Apollo and Leto.

Leto had been crying to no end. She would stay locked up in her room all day, just crying and screaming her head off. Her screams were painful to everyone's ears, but it was even more painful to her heart.

Even when she did come out, she looked haggard and tired. She would shuffle her feet on the floor and her rich dark brown hair was uncombed. She would look blankly and lost. When people talk to her, asking her if there was anything they could do, she would remain silent.

Apollo, on the other hand, refused to come out of his room most of the time, emerging only when it's time for meals, to perform his duties to the sun or just to join his mother. Like her, he was practically lifeless. He doesn't talk to people anymore, only speaking when he is being spoken to. His previously well-groomed hair was now dishevelled, and he had bags under his eyes.

It was indeed a shock to everyone that the perfect Sun God would let his looks take a downturn. But after his beloved sister has left, he seems to not care anymore. In fact, he did not care about nearly everything anymore.

Athena, Hermes and Persephone had tried many times to comfort the both of them. Though both Leto and Apollo appreciated their concern, it was not enough to mend their broken hearts.

Nothing was enough.

Persephone and Athena sat there, saddened to see nearly everyone so sad about the loss of a great goddess. Artemis was a great goddess. One of the most strongest and powerful. But she was so misunderstood. So very misunderstood and lonely and lost.

"I miss her," Persephone whispers. Athena grabs her hand in hers and holds it tightly.

"I do too," Athena replies. "I miss her so much. How could Hera do that to her?"

Persephone felt tears rimming her eyes and she wipes them away gently. "Artemis didn't deserve it. It's so unfair."

Athena clenches her teeth in anger. "But then, how could Zeus do that? How could he let Hera banish her away as she pleases? Artemis was his daughter, like the both of us."

Silently, Persephone wraps her arms around her older sister. "I can't believe it to, Athena," she whispers.

Athena wraps her arms around her too, and they stayed locked in an embrace for a while.

Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Athena! Persephone!" the voice cried. The both of them realized it was Hermes'.

They broke away their hug to see him flying towards them at high speed. "What happened, Hermes?" Athena asks.

When he came to a stop in front of them, he says, "Hades has reported terrible news to Zeus. There is an emergency meeting as of now. Make haste!"

Without question, he grabs both Athena and Persephone's arm and lifts them into the air as he flies off quickly. Though he was quite lanky, he was strong. Not a surprise, since he was a god.

In a few minutes flat, the three of them reached the grand meeting room located in one of the palace towers. As they entered, they saw nearly everyone there, including Hades and Hestia.

Persephone rushes to Hades and hugs him. He returns a tight and loving one and plants a kiss to her hair. But they couldn't continue because Demeter was clucking her tongue in an irate manner. Persephone felt her blood boil at the sight of her mother glaring at Hades, but says nothing and moves to her side. Hades shoots an irritated glance at his sister before making his way to his ebony throne.

"Is everyone present?" Zeus asks, sitting on a grand golden throne at the head of the room with Hera at his side.

All was. But of course, except one.

"Hades, proceed to tell the others of what you informed me," Zeus says to his older brother.

The King of the Underworld clears his throat before announcing, "There has been a sudden increase in the number of souls entering the Underworld, and it is still increasing as we speak."

"What could be the reason?" Poseidon asks.

"They say it's because there are some strange beasts attacking many villages. Many have described these beasts to be hounds," Hades informs them.

A small gasp escaped Hestia, who sat on a simple wooden throne. "Hounds?" she asks to be sure.

Hades nods.

"Bah! It is just simple hounds! What? Can't those puny mortal men defeat them on their own?" Ares sneers.

Aphrodite immediately guffawed at her lover's statement, but nobody else makes a sound. Slowly, she shuts her mouth.

"But alas, Ares, these souls told me that these were no ordinary hounds," Hades exclaims.

"In what way does it make them unordinary?" Athena asks.

Hades takes a deep breath before continuing. "The men who had attempted to fight off these beasts say that they could not be destroyed. No matter how many slashes it attains from the knives of these men or how many have been pounded by the bare hands of even the strongest, they just kept coming back. It was as if they have immediate regeneration. As though they are immortal."

A loud bang came from the head of the room. Everyone's head turn to look at Zeus, who had slammed his fist onto an armrest while the fingers of his other hand pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How are we not informed of this sooner?" he says frustratingly. "If this goes on, we will lose many followers. Thus, there would be a huge decrease of the worships we receive!"

Everybody began to panic then. A loss in followers would mean a loss in worships. A loss in worships would mean less energy for the gods.

"This has to be stopped!" Poseidon yells.

"If I lose my worshipers quickly, I will lose my beauty!" Aphrodite cries in despair.

"Who will tend my fields!" Demeter screams.

"**SILENCE!**" Zeus yells, and the room turned quiet.

"This is not the time to panic now! Everybody, get it together!" he scolds.

Everyone take deep breaths, and waits for him to continue.

"What do you propose we do, Lord Zeus?" Hermes asks.

Zeus looks deep in thought for a while, and then he says, "First thing's first. We must have word from the all-seeing Apollo."

At the mention of his name, nothing was said.

"Apollo?" he says again, a little louder this time.

Everyone turned to look at Apollo.

He sat nonchalantly on his golden throne with an elbow propped on his armrest and his hand supporting the side of his head. He looked disappointed, as though he was angry to be here.

He has been quiet throughout the whole meeting. He does not answer when Zeus addresses him. Instead he continues to stare blankly at the empty golden throne beside him. The one that had once been occupied by the now-banished goddess.

For a minute, nearly everyone's heart began to feel heavy at the sight of him. He was no longer the cheerful and bright Sun God that they personally knew him to be. Now, he was a shadow of his formal self. And it was frightening.

On the other hand, Ares snorts, thinking about how pathetic he looks. Aphrodite rolls her eyes and looks at her nails. But Hera was the most annoyed. Her hands grasped the armrests of her throne tightly, her fingernails scraping against the gold.

"Apollo," Zeus says more firmly. This time, Apollo responds. His sky blue eyes slide over to him, but he does not move.

"Do you any word of these strange hound attacks?" Zeus asks him.

Wordlessly, Apollo stands up from his chair. Seeing that everyone's eyes were on him, he says, "Yes. I do."

"Then why didn't you say anything sooner?" Hera snaps.

At hearing her voice, Apollo's hands clenches into tight fists and his whole body trembled. He glared at the wretched woman that was his father's wife and his queen. The very same wench who banished his beloved sister.

Persephone tenses at seeing Apollo like that. She quickly walks over to him, ignoring her mother's cries. She stands beside him, and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Brother. Maintain yourself," she whispers.

Apollo whips his head to face her. He sees comfort in her eyes. But he didn't want that comfort. He wanted the comfort he could only get from Artemis.

But nonetheless, he nods. Then he faces the other gods and speaks dutifully.

"It was Helios who told me of this. But I have not paid much attention to it, for I have busied myself with finding Artemis."

Hera stands up from her throne, her hands too were tight fists at her side.

"**Do not even speak of that lousy girl! She is no longer a part of us!**" Hera shouts menacingly at him.

Apollo takes a step forward, wanting so bad to give Hera a piece of his mind. But Persephone restrains him. But it wasn't enough, so Hermes jumps up from his seat and holds him back as well. Apollo thrashes in their hold.

Athena, not wanting to have this meeting turn sour, speaks up.

"Alas, I have found a solution to this epidemic. But it is a solution that we can never achieve."

Zeus' eyes widen. "What do you mean, Athena?"

Apollo stops struggling and looks at Athena, who stands from her throne.

"My fellow gods. Tell me who else would be able to tame these strange and wild beasts other than Artemis herself?"

"**ENOUGH ABOUT ARTEMIS!**" Hera yells, completely losing it.

Athena ignores her and continues. "As Goddess of the Wild, the ability to tame different beasts was already in her blood. No matter how much blood she spills, new amounts would be created. Her ability would still live on."

And then, her tone becomes fiercer. "**BUT NOW THAT SHE IS BANISHED AT THE HANDS OF HERA, WHO ELSE WOULD BE ABLE TO STOP THESE CREATURES? SPEAK UP, IF YOU KNOW OF ANYONE!**"

Everyone was taken aback. Never have they seen Athena so angry before. It scared them.

"**DO NOT BE SO CLOSE-MINDED! MANY OTHERS CAN KILL THESE BEASTS JUST AS GOOD AS THAT GIRL CAN!**" Hera screams."**WHO KNOWS? MAYBE ARES COULD DO IT!**"

Ares smiles proudly to himself. Aphrodite claps her hands to show support for him.

"Athena is right."

Everyone looks at Zeus, who had stood from his seat with his arms crossed.

"It was her duties and her life. She was the only one born of that ability. Ares only knows violence and bloodshed. Artemis knows how an animal works just by looking at them for a few seconds. Only she would be able to know how to tame these beasts. Without her, we will not be able to do it."

Hera snarls, "**What are you saying, Zeus!**"

Looking at her, he says, "I am saying, that I will reinstate her as a goddess. And most importantly, as an Olympian."

Then he leans in to her, and murmurs, "It was a mistake to let you banish my daughter. I should have you punished for your cruel act."

Not believing what her husband was saying, Hera screams and stomps out of the room immediately.

Everyone only stares at her, finding it difficult to take in the turn of events.

"My decision is final," Zeus speaks as though nothing had happened. "Apollo will collect Artemis immediately. When she is finally reinstated as one of us, we will begin our planning."

Everyone, except Ares and Aphrodite, smiled. It was indeed good news to hear that Artemis can be given another chance.

Hephaestus thinks to himself, musing about how the situation seems to be really familiar to his own. He marvels about how these gods only need those who have the right abilities at times of desperate need.

Athena, Persephone, Hermes and Dionysus smile happily. All of them turned to look at the still-restrained Apollo. But to their shock, he still looked sad.

"But there is a problem," Apollo says.

Everyone began to silence then, tensing at the fact that there was yet another problem.

Zeus tenses as well. "And what is that?"

Apollo takes a deep breath, and whispers, "I can't find her."

Everyone was confused. What did he mean by that?

"I have searched high and low for her as far as the lands can stretch. Helios too has been keeping a watchful eye out. But no matter how hard the both of us tried, she cannot be found."

"But that's impossible!" Hestia cries. "Surely she must be on the lands! The only way that she can be out of Helios' sight is if she has just disappeared from the face of the Earth!"

With a hard edge in his tone, Apollo murmurs, "Maybe she has."

Everyone gasps.

Zeus too was taken aback. He wonders to himself how exactly could Artemis have just disappeared without a trace. It seems too impossible. No one, not even a god, can do that. She couldn't have been killed either for she was immortal.

"Zeus! Time is of the essence!" Hades exclaims. "We must think of something quickly!"

"Hades is right!" Poseidon adds.

Zeus shuts his eyes and rubs his temples vigorously. There were too many things to think of as of now. And it made his head throb.

"Lord Zeus," Athena says firmly. "Please, make haste."

His eyes flew open and he looks at every god in the room.

Then, slowly, he says, "We will go into battle ourselves."


	24. Chapter 23: Remorse

I felt like I was trapped in darkness for so long. And then, I saw it.

A white light.

The white light was pulling me out of the black void that must have engulfed me for nearly an eternity. I felt like as though I was flying towards it, making an escape.

And then, as I approached it, I could hear noises. Or more specifically, I could hear voices.

These voices were, strangely, so familiar. Yet, they were completely unknown to me.

Suddenly, the white light became brighter. And then, I could see three figures. They were hovering over me. They were blurry, and I couldn't see exactly who, or what, they were. I wanted to ask, but I couldn't get my lips to move and my voice couldn't be voiced.

But luckily, I was able to hear, even though I could only manage to hear a bit of what those three mysterious figures were saying.

"_...she's… woke…. inform…. quickly…._"

I so desperately wanted to ask what they were talking about. But all of a sudden, the darkness was slowly fogging my vision once again.

I squirmed on the inside. I didn't want to go back into the darkness. It was frightening. I wanted to call for help. To ask those strangers to help me. To save me.

But before I could even attempt to try, the darkness overcame me, and my mind went blank.

* * *

Apollo walked through the garden aimlessly and slowly.

He had been with his mother in her room ever since the meeting ended a few hours ago. She had been crying like usually does now, and he held and comforted her as she did. Finally, she fell asleep in tears, and he tucked her into bed before leaving.

To be honest, he was tempted to leave Mount Olympus, because he wanted to find Artemis, no matter the cost. But he remembers the promise he made to her about their mother, and he did not want to break it. For in his heart, he had sworn upon Styx when he promised his sister that.

_Artemis…. Where are you…_ he thinks to himself as he walked to the spot where Hera had banished her.

He felt his blood boil at the very thought of Hera. That vile woman. How dare she? How dare she banish his sister? If she was not the queen, or his father's wife, Apollo would have shot her with one of his golden arrows in vengeance.

But he couldn't, and that was what made him rage.

In anger, he kicked what must have been a chunk of rock with all the force he could muster. The object broke into pieces as it made contact with a stone just a few feet away. But just then, Apollo saw that the rock had glinted in the sunlight as it broke.

He made his way to where one of the shards had landed and picked it up. He brought it closer to his eyes, studying it.

He realized that it was no rock. It was a piece of silver.

Apollo's heart cringed as he realized that he was holding a piece of Artemis' silver bow, the one that was destroyed by the bare hands of the evil queen.

Silent tears rolled down his cheeks and he clutched the piece of silver to his heart. He crumpled to the ground as thoughts of Artemis flashed through his mind. But for some reason, the image that flashed through his mind the most was the image of her, bloodied and bruised, being repeatedly slapped by Hera as the woman screamed at her.

It was how he found her. She was lying there, helpless and weak. Apollo knew she had tried to fight back. Knew that Artemis had punched Hera in self-defense. He had secretly applauded her for that; she was the first wronged goddess to ever hit the queen.

But of course, it had brought her this terrible punishment.

* * *

Eros had been sitting on a branch of a tree nearby when he heard something break.

He turned his head to see Apollo a few meters away. He picked up something shiny and gazed at it, and then he suddenly crumples to the ground, crying.

Eros knew what exactly he was thinking of. What else other than his lost sister, Artemis.

Like the other gods, Eros was shocked that Artemis was banished so suddenly. He had heard the news from his mother that night after summer solstice. Aphrodite had been laughing in glee as she filled him in on what happened.

He remembered their conversation.

"_Eros. What's wrong with you? Why are you looking so sad?" Aphrodite asked as she sat in front of her marble pink vanity table, looking at her reflection as she took off her diamond earrings._

_Eros leaned against a wall with his arms crossed. Looking at her, he asked, "How can you be so cruel, Mother? Artemis didn't deserve that."_

_Aphrodite snorts and rolls her eyes. _

"_Please, Eros. What Queen Hera said was right; she is just a waste of space on our council with no proper skill. She's just a copy of her brother."_

_He raises an eyebrow and questions, "So if she is a copy of her brother, then that must make me a copy of you then."_

_Aphrodite whips her head around to look at him._

"_What foolishness are you saying?" she asks with narrowed eyes._

_Daringly, Eros moves closer and says, "You are the Goddess of Love. I am the God of Love. I am just a mirror of you then."_

_Aphrodite sighs and stands up from her seat. "Eros. Why are you comparing your glorious self to that pathetic Artemis?"_

_Eros threw his arms to his sides, his fists clenching tightly, and shouts, "Artemis is one of the Twelve Olympians on her own right! She was a great goddess! She is a great goddess! Why is it that you, father and Queen Hera scorn her so much?"_

_Aphrodite stomps towards him and threw the back of her hand to the side of his face. But luckily, Eros' wings had stretched out quickly and he flew above his mother, narrowly missing her slap._

"_**DON'T USE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH YOUR MOTHER! NOW LEAVE! YOU HAVE COMPLETELY SPOILED MY MOOD!**__" Aphrodite screams. _

_She opens the door and orders him to go. He obeys, but just as he was out of the room, he says to her, "By the way, it was me who told Artemis to dance for solstice. And to be honest, she was pretty damn good. Even better than you maybe."_

_He walks away just as the vase Aphrodite threw hits the wall behind him._

_But a flash of movement suddenly catches Eros' eye. And when he turns, he sees Apollo's door just shutting._

Eros sighs as he watches Apollo cry. He admired his love for his sister. All Eros knew was the love between a man and a woman. But he always wonders to himself about how a love between close siblings, twins even, was like.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a rustling of movement.

From his vantage point, he could see Lord Zeus approaching the still-crying Apollo slowly.

* * *

Apollo curled up into a ball as he continued crying and holding the shard of silver to his heart.

He didn't like to cry. He didn't like to be sad. But these were the emotions taking over him now. And he had no way to escape from them, because Artemis wasn't here to help him escape.

She was the only woman, other than his mother, to have ever stayed by his side, and she wasn't even a lover. All his lovers just come and go, but she had been there for him throughout.

Even when they were younger, she was always there for him. He remembered how she would allow him to go hunting with her, even though he didn't know how to, and how she would stay with him in his room as he played for her new tunes he had composed on his lyre and many other instruments.

She was there for him when he was upset. He especially remembers the incident with Coronis. She had taken it upon herself to avenge him. In return, he would be there for her when she was upset, especially all the times when she had been beaten by Hera.

He remembered how upset he was when she had first run away. But he didn't cry, because he knew she would come back. Artemis would never leave him for long. But now, she will never come back. And it was too much for him to bear.

"Artemis…" he whispers painfully.

"Apollo?"

Apollo stops crying and turns around. He sees Lord Zeus, standing there, watching him with pitiful eyes.

He quickly stands and wipes away the tears from his eyes. Still grasping the shard of silver in one hand, he gives a slight bow.

"Is there something that you need me to do, Lord Zeus?" he asks in a strained voice.

To Apollo's surprise, Zeus places a hand on his shoulder. Apollo straightens up and looks at him in confusion.

"I want to talk to you, Apollo," Zeus tells him. "Come. Talk a walk with me."

Hesitantly, Apollo agrees, and starts to walk with Zeus out of the cluster of trees.

Ever since that night, Apollo had started to detest his father a bit. It was because of him Hera had managed to banish Artemis. But of course, he was king, so he tried his best to be civil towards him.

"How is your mother?" Zeus asks, looking down at the ground as he walks.

Taking a deep breath, Apollo answers honestly, "She is not doing well, Lord Zeus. She still hasn't stopped crying, even until now."

Zeus nods thoughtfully. "I understand. It is normal for a mother to be distraught over the loss of child, unless she is one who does not care. I remember how Demeter was like when Persephone was kidnapped. But thankfully, Leto is not as bad as her."

Apollo nods, remembering how Demeter had made the mortals suffer for her grief. It was truly selfish of her.

"And I know that partly, it is my fault," Zeus says under his breath.

"Lord Zeus…" Apollo says in shock.

Zeus raises a hand, cutting him off.

"No, no. It is true. I should have stopped Hera. And I was foolish enough to let her do that to Artemis. But it was because I felt guilty for wronging her so many times. I thought that maybe it was just fair. But I had never expected her to take it to the extremes."

Apollo remains silent, looking at him. Zeus waits for him to say something, but he doesn't. So he continues.

"Do you want to know the true reason Hera hates your sister so much?" Zeus asks him.

Apollo gulps down a lump that formed in his throat and asked, "Why?"

Zeus sighs and says, "It is because she knows how much I love your mother. And in Artemis, she sees Leto."

"But why?" Apollo seethes, frowning. "Why put out her anger on Artemis if she is angry towards my mother?"

Zeus looks at him guiltily and tells him, "Leto is a Titaness. Though she has no royal title, she is considered to stand on higher ground than Hera."

Apollo's eyes widen as he growls, "That's it? Hera is scared of my mother? So just to curb her rage, she strikes my sister?"

Zeus purses his lips and nods. "I am sorry to say that, Apollo. But that is how she is."

Apollo's whole body trembles in anger. He shuts his eyes and tries to block out the images of Hera beating Artemis. The silver in his hand cuts through his skin, and blood flows out.

He was angry beyond reason. His mind was full of murderous thoughts. How badly he wanted to kill Hera now.

Just then, a voice appears in his mind, bursting through all those horrible thoughts.

It was Artemis'.

_Brother… Calm down…_

He clearly could not be imagining it. It was so clear and it was truly her sweet voice. His eyes flew open in shock as he realizes something.

She was still alive.

"Apollo?" Zeus says worriedly. He had both his hands on Apollo's shoulders, shaking him.

Apollo looks at Zeus and sees the worried expression on his father's face. It was a sincere one. A look that only a father can show to his child.

"Are you alright, Apollo?" Zeus asks him.

Apollo breathes deeply and nods his head. "I am fine," he says. Then he hesitates before saying, "Father…"

The king's eyes widen when he heard that title. Never has he heard his children refer him as 'father'. And truth be told, he was touched.

Apollo then looks down and sees his bleeding hand. "I'm sorry. But I have to tend to this now," he says.

Zeus nods and lets go of him. Apollo walks away, but then he stops and looks at him.

"Father?"

"Yes, my son?" Zeus says, this time referring to Apollo in a term of endearment.

Apollo hesitates, and then asks, "If you ever saw Artemis again, what would you do?"

Zeus was quite taken aback by the question. But nonetheless, he answers, "I will personally go on my knees…. and apologize."

* * *

In my dream, Apollo was screaming and crying. And so was my mother. Their cries made my head pound, but it made my heart pound harder.

I tried to run towards them, desperately wanting to comfort them. But each step I take, they moved further away from me until finally, they disappeared.

My eyes flew open and I woke up gasping for air and drenched in cold sweat.

I looked at the ceiling above me. But instead of the white marble ceiling of my room, I saw trees.

_Am I in a forest?_ I thought to myself. It seems as though I was. But there was something different about this forest.

The trees were very tall, and all of them were different in earthly shades. I felt as though there was something different about them. Something… enchanting…

And then I realized that I was lying on a bed. But it wasn't my bed. This bed was more comforting than mine was, as though I was lying on soft clouds. I was covered in a delicious evergreen silk sheet that caressed my bare legs.

I sat up slowly and looked around. I was shocked to realize that there were plants surrounding the area. It was green as far as I could see. In fact, there seemed to be no end. I could see many flowers and shrubs and even some vines that hung from the trees.

It didn't seem like a forest. It seemed like a garden. A _huge _garden.

"Are you feeling better, my dear?" a voice asked from beside me.

I whip my head to the side, and saw a woman sitting on a chair beside the bed.

The woman was beautiful. Even though she looked middle-aged, maybe in her forties, she looked even more beautiful than Aphrodite. She had flawless and rich cream skin and bronze-coloured flowing hair that reached her knees. But what struck me most were her eyes. They were the color of a very light brown, maybe fallow, and looked wise and ancient. That symbolised that she was even older than she looked. And to add to that, they were one of the most kindest eyes I have ever seen.

She smiles a beautiful and kind smile. "Hello, my dear Artemis," she greets.

I was surprised that she knew my name. Curiously, I ask, "Who are you?"

She answers, "I am your mother."

I furrow my eyebrows and said firmly, "No. My mother is Leto. Who are you?"

She giggles wholeheartedly. Then, she looks at me straight in the eye, and said, "Silly girl. I am the mother of all."

I felt my heart skip a beat.

Not taking my eyes off her, I slid off the bed and got on the floor, kneeling before her.

I touched her feet and whispered, "I greet you, Great Mother Gaia."

* * *

Author's Note:

Introducing the Great Mother Gaia! So she was the one who 'kidnapped' Artemis. But what for? (By the way, _little__kittycat2012_ got it right in the reviews. Internet high-five for you!)

Anyway, I want to say that the scene with Gaia was inspired by the webcomic **_MYth: A Promise by Zelda C. Wang_**. I just love reading them ^.^

Anyway (x2) this is the longest chapter in _Who I Am_. Took me about 3 hours to write this. But I have to say, I was pretty pleased.

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	25. Chapter 24: Her Pain is His Pain

I couldn't believe it.

I just couldn't believe it.

Here I was, in some strange, unknown world, kneeling before the heavenly mother of everything in creation.

When I was younger, my mother had told me to worship the great Gaia like how the mortals worshiped the gods. She told me that it would have been truly an honour if one was to be in her presence.

So I just simply couldn't believe that I would have that honour.

As I continued to kneel, I whispered blessings for her, because I felt it was the least I could do.

Just then, I felt a small touch to the back of my head and looked up at Gaia, who smiled down at me.

"Rise, my child. I must speak to you," she said.

So, I got to my feet and sat on the edge of the bed as she tells me, "You have certainly been out for a very long time. About three weeks now."

My eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Three weeks?" I exclaim.

She nods. "You were certainly much drained of energy," she explains. "My nymphs couldn't even wake you up, and they had assumed that you had died. But you proved them wrong by still breathing and by your still-beating heart. Although, I still had to give you some of my energy to fully revive you."

As she explained to me about how I have been unconscious for three weeks, I began to slowly remember everything that happened.

And most importantly, my banishment.

Unable to control myself, tears begin to well up in my eyes as the pain sets in again. I cover my face with my hands and sobbed quietly.

Just then, I felt the bed tip beside me and a pair of comforting arms pulled me into a hug. I uncover my face and realized, in utter shock, that Gaia was hugging me.

She was hugging me like how my mother does whenever I'm upset; gently, protectively, and placing my head on her bosom, near her heart. It felt very strange to think the heavenly mother would even bother to hug me, but I couldn't help but think about how comforting it was. It was as if I was hugging my own mother.

Technically, she _is_ my mother.

As she ran her fingers through my hair, she whispers, "I know what happened to you, Artemis. I know everything. Which is why I brought you here."

"Where am I?" I ask through my now-fading tears, curiosity taking over me. I was still quite awe-struck over the beautiful and mystical green forested land I was in.

"You're in my garden. My abode."

I gaze around at the land once again. It was indeed a beautiful place. Just my type of place of comfort. Maybe Persephone or Demeter would too be in amazement of this land.

"Why did you bring me here, Mother Gaia?"

She pulls me away from her gently, placing her hands on my shoulders and looking at me straight in the eye, and answers, "What Hera did was cruel and unjust. It was an unfair punishment which you did not even deserve. I didn't want to see you walking the lands by yourself, so I took it upon myself to have you stay here."

I blink in surprise. "You… want me… to stay here?"

She gives me a confused look.

"Of course, my dear. You are one of my best heavenly children. I saw how sad you were above, and I didn't want to see you so lost and confused anymore. In simpler words, Artemis, I want to take care of you. I want to help you overcome your weaknesses."

When she said that, my heart was so touched at her kindness and generosity. I gently hug her, and whisper, "Thank you, great Mother."

* * *

_The next day_

"I suggest we just dive in for the kill! Waste no time for strategy!" Ares bellows.

They were holding a special meeting to plan their attack. 'They' meaning Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Athena, Apollo and Hermes.

Athena frowns and answers firmly, "Your bloodthirsty ways will not turn out well, Ares. I should know, for I am the Goddess of Battle Strategy. We must hatch an elaborate plan that we are sure will work."

Ares growls, "But that is simply a waste of time! The more time we waste, the more our worshipers decrease! Have you ever thought about that, oh _great_ Athena?"

Before Athena could lash back at him, Zeus decides it was time to put an end to this stupid bickering, by slamming his fist onto the table.

"**ENOUGH FIGHTING, BOTH OF YOU!**" Zeus yells in sheer anger and annoyance. "What nonsense is this? We are supposed to work out a plan! Not rage war against each other!"

Ares and Athena glare at each other one last time before looking away, trying very hard to ignore one another.

Zeus withdrew his fist and takes a deep breath before saying, "Now, does anyone have any better ideas? Athena is right; we cannot go off to fight these beasts without a strategy. But Ares, on the other hand, is right as well; we cannot waste any more time. I expect us to take off in five days or less. I only hope the mortals would be smart enough to evacuate themselves to safety."

"I am sure they are," Apollo said. And then Hades adds, "There has been a very slight decrease in the number of souls entering the Underworld. That must explain quite a bit of things."

Poseidon snaps his fingers. "I know! I will send an earthquake that would be able to swallow them below ground. We can only hope that they stay there."

Hades shakes his head. "Brother, remember that the world below is my world. Do not think that you can just dump those beasts there."

Zeus agrees, and says, "And we cannot cause so much damage to the mortals' home."

Hermes begins to sigh, and muttered, "If only Artemis was here. She would have been able to tame those beasts in a snap."

Apollo's eyes slide over to his younger half-brother. His heart cringed again at the mention of Artemis and he gazes at his bandaged hand. His mother had patched it up for him, and it was healing quickly thanks to a few drops of ambrosia. But he would still remember the feel of the shard of Artemis' silver slicing through his skin.

Zeus looks at Apollo, who already seems to be lost in his thoughts. He begins to remember how he had found him in the garden yesterday; crumpled to the ground and crying as though he was mourning the dead. From that moment on, a new light shone on Apollo that made Zeus realize that there was more to what his son could feel other than happiness.

"Yes, I know, Hermes. But Artemis is missing from the Earth. Helios has told me that there is still no sign of her," Zeus says disappointedly.

"But still, how could it be possible for her to disappear so suddenly?" Hermes questions. "How could she disappear that even the all-seeing Helios and Apollo, her own twin, can lose sight of her?"

Ares groans irately. "Enough about Artemis! Really, people! She is just a simple hunting goddess! We did not even show much of a care for her when she was still here, and now we only want her to come back just so she can stop these beasts for us? Why? Are we really that weak? Or better yet, are all of you really that weak? And what are we to do with her when she does defeat them? Banish her again?"

The sound of a chair dragging vibrates through the room loudly, followed by Ares' screams of pain.

None of the gods in the room missed Apollo throwing the punch across Ares' face.

The rage on his face made him look absolutely terrifying. With his teeth bared, like a wild animal preparing for an attack, he snarls, "**HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY SISTER LIKE THAT! SUFFER, YOU VILE SCUM!**"

Ares, feeling anger take over him, throws himself on Apollo and tackles him to the ground.

"**YOU DARE HIT ME, SUNNY BOY? DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THAT IT WAS MY MOTHER WHO BANISHED YOUR PRECIOUS SISTER?**" Ares mocks menacingly.

In full-on rage, Apollo throws another hard punch to Ares' gut with his bandaged hand, causing the God of War to fall to the floor beside him. Apollo gets up quickly, ignoring the throbbing pain of his bandaged hand, and begins to repeatedly kick Ares in the gut.

"**I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER JUST LIKE HOW YOUR VILE MOTHER MADE MY SISTER SUFFER!**" he growls ferociously.

"**ENOUGH!**" Zeus' yell boomed through the room, and maybe the entire palace.

A pair of hands pulled Apollo away from Ares. Hades tries hard to restrain his nephew, who thrashes in his hold.

Apollo sheds hot tears of anger as he thrashes in Hades' tight hold, and then he begins to wonder to himself; was this how Artemis felt when she tried to attack Hera but couldn't? How she felt trapped in someone's hold and desperately tried to get out of their grip? Was this how she felt?

And then, Apollo laughs. To others, it may seem like a laugh of someone who has finally lost their mind. But to Apollo, it was a laugh of relief. Relief that finally, he can feel the same unbearable pain that his sister had to endure so many times in her life. That finally, he can see how Artemis suffers in silence, and maybe even see how she manages to stay strong through it all.

Ares stands up, wiping away blood that trickled down his left nostril. He stares at the laughing Apollo in anger.

"Look at him, Lord Zeus. Look at your precious son. He has already lost it!" Ares complains.

Apollo hears Ares' statement, but he continues laughing and shaking his head, he says, "No, Ares. I have not lost my mind. I am happy. Happy that now, I can experience the pain that Artemis suffers because of everything on Olympus. The pain that she did not deserve."

Looking at everyone's faces through his hot tears, he mutters, "Excuse me. I think I must rest now."

Hades lets go of him and Apollo leaves. Everyone looks at him, before turning to Zeus.

He sits there, looking frustrated.

"I think, we will continue this meeting tomorrow," he says, before standing from his seat.

* * *

Apollo makes his way to the third floor of the palace. He walks past the rows of doors, before finally coming to the one he wants.

Still chuckling and crying a bit, he knocks on the door, and waits for an answer.

His mother answers, her royal blue eyes bloodshot and fresh tear tracks on her cheeks. She sees her son, and gasps in shock.

Apollo falls to his knees before her and hugs her impulsively, his chuckling turning into sobs and his tears becoming those of sadness once again.

Leto falls to the floor as well and wraps her arms around her son, trying hard to comfort him.

Together, the both of them stayed there, wallowing in sadness together.

* * *

Gaia's garden was truly amazing.

It was basked in soft sunshine, though I could see no sign of a sun or some sort. There were many types of flora and fauna here. I've caught sight of flowers I have never seen before, and I would catch a few glimpses of small woodland creatures.

As of now, I sit with Gaia at a table for two, partaking in a meal full of delicious food stuff. It was nymphs who served us our meal, and I am told to ask for whatever I want or need from them by Gaia.

She beckons me to take more food, and I comply because I did not want to be rude by refusing her. I was glad I did; I devoured the entire contents of my plate in a few minutes.

I was really that hungry, and the food was just so good.

"Take more if you must, Artemis. You must fulfil your appetite," she says to me gently in a motherly tone.

I proceed to take a second helping, being mindful to watch my manners.

"Thank you so much, Mother Gaia," I say graciously. "I am forever in your debt."

She only gives me a kind smile. And then I ask, "Mother Gaia? Is there anything I can do for you?"

She raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Artemis?"

I look down at the skirt of the pale pink dress she gave me. It was long, reaching my ankles, and flowing, but it was soft and comfy.

Flustered, I said, "I feel rude to stay in your grand home without repaying the favour. Your generosity must surely be paid tenfold."

Gaia smiles. "You do not have to pay me as of yet, my dear child. In fact, I do not think that you need to pay me at all. But if you want, you can help me in my garden tomorrow."

I immediately agreed. "Of course. Anything for you."

She giggles, and then says, "Now finish up your food, and then you must be in bed. You still must have your rest."

I nod and began to tuck into the delicious food again.

* * *

Selene stands at the gates, controlling the movement of the moon with her hands. She brings the white orb heavenwards, putting sheer concentration on it before it finally situates itself in the dark, starry sky.

She hears footsteps behind her and she turns. She sees a man with shoulder-length burnt orange hair and rust-coloured eyes approaching her.

Her brother, Helios.

"Is there still no sign of Artemis?" Selene asks, hopeful that maybe this time, his answer would be different.

Helios sighs and shakes his head, bringing both his and Selene's spirits down.

"No. I still cannot find her," he answers regretfully.

Selene sighs in dismay, and gazes at the moon.

"Wherever can she be, Helios?"

* * *

Author's Note:

I have a nagging feeling to do this, so I hope all of you don't mind.

I'm kind of curious to know how my readers picture the age of the characters to be (e.g. How old do you think Apollo looks like, etc.)

So if you are free, maybe drop in your answers. But if you are not, then I don't mind :)

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	26. Chapter 25: Hera's Dismay

Author's Note;

Thanks to all those who told me their opinions on the characters' looks like what I asked in the previous chapter. And to **_Shadow_ _Huntress_**, here are your virtual peanut butter cookies with chocolate kisses on top :)

On the other hand, here are my opinions on how old the characters' look:

Artemis - 22 (older than Apollo by 9 days)

Apollo - 22 (younger than Artemis by 9 days, but more mature-looking than her)

Persephone - 19 or 20

Hermes - 20 or 21

Athena - 23 (although most sources say she is the oldest, I decided to go with the most relevant one, which makes her the third child. but in my story, she's kind of the oldest, because she's a very mature goddess)

Dionysus - 18 or 19 (in the actual Greek myths, Dionysus is the youngest, coming after Persephone. I imagine him to be a typical but mature-looking party-going teenager)

Ares - 25 (portraying the typical average tough guy)

Aphrodite - 27 (I kind of have this vision that Aphrodite would have more mature looks than Ares, which is true because she is waaayyyyy older than him)

Hephaestus - 28 (though he looks more aged because of all the work he does)

Eros - still in his teens, maybe 17

Poseidon - late-30s, around 38

Hestia - mid to late-30s, maybe 37

Demeter - mid-30s, around 35 or 36

Hades - very late-20s to early-30s, around 29, 30, or 31

Hera - early mid-30s, maybe 32 or 33

Zeus - late-30s, maybe 39

Leto - mid-30s, around the same age as Demeter, but maybe more precisely 35

Gaia - mid-40s (but waaayyyy older)

Helios - 31

Selene - 30

So that's just my opinion on how old they look like.

So now that I'm done here, let's get on with the story.

But I'll have to tell you, this is sort of a filler chapter. I'll explain what it's about at the end.

* * *

When I woke up, I have never felt so comfortable before.

I sat up in my bed languidly and stretched. I began to think to myself about what a good night's sleep that was. I feel so fresh, as though I could take on the world.

When I finally opened my eyes, I was greeted by the now-familiar picture of the plants all around me. There was a soft chirping by a little bird up above in the trees, maybe singing its first song of the day.

Gaia's garden did not have rooms. Instead, there was a cluster of trees which acts as the walls, separating one place from another. The branches high above clustered together to act as a ceiling, letting some light come in. It was open-aired, and the breeze was cooling. Perfect for the morning.

Just then, three nymphs came into the room. I knew their names now; Callia, Nicia and Thera. I found out from Gaia that these three were the ones who took care of me when I was unconscious, the three shadowy figures I saw when I first nearly came into consciousness. I was also told by her that they were now my own personal maids.

"Good morning, Lady Artemis," the three of them greet in unison, each with a smile on their face. I nod my head and greeted, "Good morning, the three of you."

"We have prepared your bath already," Thera informs me. "So if you may."

I nod again and slid off the giant bed. The skirt of the flowing purple night gown I had donned the night before swished as I walked with them to my bath. The bath was one of the best things in my new home, because it was a hot spring.

I could feel the warmth of the spring waters even from a few feet away. It was truly a sight to behold. Kind of like the hot spring in the forest above, but this had more bushes of many flowers, giving off a very nice perfume scent.

The nymphs helped me undress and step into the hot spring. They smiled as I sighed in content. Then, they helped me wash and even chatted with me.

"So how you think of the garden, Lady Artemis?" Nicia asked me curiously, as she scrubbed my right arm

"It's so wonderful," I answered wistfully. "Everything here is so beautiful and peaceful and serene. A mortal would have wept at the sight of this glorious haven."

Callia nods enthusiastically. "Indeed!" she exclaims as she carefully washes my hair. "Those who have the honour of staying in Mother Gaia's garden are truly blessed. I consider it to be grander than Mount Olympus, even though it doesn't have such treasures such as gold and jewel."

When the word 'Olympus' exited her mouth, I became silent.

Thankfully, I didn't start crying. Because I didn't feel sad. Sure, I missed my family. Terribly, in fact. But in Gaia's garden, I feel more at home than I ever was up there.

And maybe, I didn't have any intention to go back.

* * *

"How is everything in the Underworld, my love?" Persephone asks her husband, whose hand was locked with hers.

They were walking in the garden together. Demeter had left to travel to the lands below to try and revive most of the fields that had perished during the hound attacks, giving Hades and Persephone some time to be together.

He shakes his head. "I can't say it's getting any better. More and more souls are coming in. And majority of them are sent to the Asphodel Plains. I'm afraid it would be overcrowded soon."

Persephone sighs and grips Hades' hand tighter.

"I really do hope that you and the others would be able to defeat those wicked beasts." And then she turns to him abruptly and cups his face gently with her hands, pleading, "But please be careful when you are about to combat them. I don't think I can bear the thought of you getting hurt."

Hades smiles and plants a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I swear upon the great Mother Gaia that I will return to your arms unscathed."

Despite the worry she feels inside, Persephone makes the effort to smile for him.

* * *

Hera watches Hades and Persephone from one of the tower balconies. As she watches them, her heart beats with envy.

She always longed to have a marriage like that; pure and full of trust. She wished to have that with Zeus, but his constant trysts with other women always made her heart break even more. And it was already bad enough that some of them are living in the palace.

The greatest example was Leto.

Hera knows that even before her marriage to Zeus, he and Leto were lovers. Back then when she and Zeus were still considered brother and sister, she did not actually mind Leto so much back then. But now that they were husband and wife, she now harbors pure hatred towards the Titaness, because she knows that deep inside of Zeus' heart, he still held feelings for her.

But there was a secret that even Hera herself refuses to believe; she was afraid of Leto.

When she had been devoured by her deranged Titan father, Cronus, it was then she began to feel fear towards the other Titans, despite herself coming from Titan parentage. And when she was made Zeus' queen, she took advantage of her position to try as hard as she could to dispose of Leto.

It would have worked, had Zeus not intervened.

And now, coming from the union of Zeus and Leto, was the famed heavenly twins; Phoebus Apollo, God of Music, Knowledge, Prophecy and the Sun, and Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, the Wild, Virginity, Fertility and the Moon.

The both of them were considered to be so great that they had even inherited the duties of bringing forth and bringing down the sun and the moon by the original deities of the celestial bodies; Helios, the Sun Titan, and Selene, the Moon Titaness.

It was in them that Hera's jealousy grew to a maximum. She could not believe that these two were even more favoured by Zeus than her own children with him.

She hated the both of them, like how she hated Athena, Hermes, Dionysus and Persephone. But the one who fuelled her anger more was Artemis.

The girl had done nothing to directly incur the wrath of the queen. But it was all because of one thing.

She was too much like Leto.

It was there in her features. Her hair, her personality and maybe even her eyes.

Her hair was nearly the same shade as Leto's blackish-brown tresses.

She held many traits of Leto's personality. One example is her ability to act like a mother if the situation calls for it. Definitely came from Leto, for she is the Titaness of Motherhood.

And her eyes, although not exactly the same colour as her mother's, held the same sparkle as hers does.

Hera tries as hard as she could to just be ignorant of Leto. But with Artemis around most of the time, it made it impossible.

So she did the only thing that she thought was logical; she abuses her.

The queen felt as though this was the only thing to do to calm herself down. Each time she hears Artemis' cries of pain, she tries to imagine that it was Leto who was the one crying, and it satisfied her. She began to imagine that Leto was crying and begging for mercy, when in reality, it was Artemis who was crying and begging for her to stop the pain.

Zeus did not interfere then, and Hera celebrates in the thought that she can get away with it scot-free. She beats Artemis even for the tiniest of matters, like not wearing full-length chitons or practicing her archery.

And then, when it came to the time she finally banishes Artemis, the joy was too much to handle. In her glee, she grabbed the silver bow of Artemis, her most prized possession, and destroyed it completely, taking pleasure in the look of pain on Artemis' face.

For the three weeks that she was gone, Hera celebrated at the thought that finally, she had won. The only thing that irritated her was the constant crying of Leto and Apollo. It deafened her eardrums.

And then, her happiness was cut short on the day of that meeting where Hades had informed them of strange new hound-like beasts attacking the mortal lands. None of them knew where the hounds came from, but they knew it must be stopped.

And the only person who can stop them was Artemis.

It angered Hera to know that the other gods, with the exception of her son Ares and her surrogate sister Aphrodite, wanted the blasted girl to come back. And it made her even more angrier when Zeus announced that he will bring Artemis back into the pantheon, despite having allowed Hera to banish her in the first place.

Hera thought to herself, _Why? Why is it that no matter how hard I try to keep her down, she just keeps coming back up?_

She clenches her hands in anger.

_Why Zeus? _she thought to herself. _Why don't you understand how I feel?_

* * *

Apollo was with his mother in her room again, sitting down beside her on the bed as she rested. He runs his fingers through her hair, hoping that it might comfort her.

As he sat in silence, he kept on thinking back to his conversation with his father.

Was it true that Zeus indeed loves his mother? Maybe it was, since he made her an official resident in Olympus and spoke very kindly towards her. But maybe not, because if he did, he wouldn't have allowed Hera to banish Artemis in the first place.

But what if he was only doing it just because he thought it was fair to Hera, who he has wronged so many times? Like the saying goes; an eye for an eye.

As all the thoughts jumbled inside his head, he thinks of Hera. He understands that she doesn't like his mother. Detests her even. But it was very unreasonable for her to just take it out on Artemis, who had done no wrong to her.

Apollo sighs in dismay, wondering why his family life was so complicated.

* * *

I watched as Gaia tended to a plant that she had just created. Its petals were soft and silky and the colour of a soft purple. Its perfume was heavenly and sweet.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she asks me.

I nod. "Oh yes, Mother. But everything you create is beautiful."

She smiles and says, "Thank you, my dear. You are very kind. Just like your mother."

My heart skipped a bit at the mention of my mother. Even though I was quite happy staying in the safety of Gaia's home, I thought of my mother a lot. Was she alright? Was she sad? Is Apollo taking care of her?

"You miss her."

I nod my head slowly. "I do, Mother Gaia. I do."

Silently, she approaches me, telling me, "Your mother misses you too. She misses you very much. Your brother has put everything else aside and has now devoted himself to taking care of her, as he promised you."

Twiddling my thumbs, I ask, "Is Hera hurting them, Mother?"

Thankfully, she shakes her head. "Hera has been very deep in thought lately. But she is not hurting them."

I nod my head thoughtfully. "Is everything alright in the above world? I hope you don't mind me asking."

And just then, Gaia purses her lips and looks down. I've never seen her like this before, and I wonder what had happened.

"Mother?"

She speaks then. "Something is going on in the above world, and the gods are having trouble."

My eyes widen and my stomach does a leap of fear.

"What's going on, Mother? What's happening?" I ask her, anxious to know more.

She shakes her head and says sternly, "I cannot tell you as of yet."

I groan. "Mother Gaia, please! I need to know what's happening! What if Apollo gets hurt?"

She calmly puts her hands on my shoulders gently. Her fallow eyes bore into my midnight blue ones, and she asks, "Do you trust me, my child?"

Despite feeling anger that she did not want to tell me what is going on, I sighed and whispered, "I do, Mother Gaia. And I am sorry if I was being hasty."

Like how she usually does, she smiles and says, "I forgive you. And I want you to trust me when I say that everything will be alright in the end."

Taking a deep breath, I nod.

"I trust you, wise Mother."

* * *

Author's Note #2:

Ok. This was kind of like a telling of Hera's side of the story, so at least you'd get a more clearer idea as to why she is being such a... mean lady... in this story. But soon, we'll see how it goes.

I can't wait to write the upcoming chapters.

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	27. Chapter 26: Harsh Truths

_All around me, I hear cries for help and shrill screams of terror._

_I was in some sort of black void, where all I can see is just my body. But the horrible noises came from all around me, and sounded so close._

_I turned to every direction, desperately trying to find the source of all this voices. But it just continued, and all I can see was pitch black. I ran forward. Going where, I do not know. _

_Suddenly, there were gruff voices breaking through the cries and the screams. All of the voices were screaming at me._

**PATHETIC GIRL!**

**USELESS!**

**WEAKLING!**

**TRASH!**

_Hearing those insults made me impulsively cover my ears with my hands._

"_**SHUT UP! THAT IS NOT TRUE!**__" I shouted at the top of my voice and with all the air in my lungs. It made me so angry. So furiously angry._

_The voices continued to hurl violent insults at me, and I continued to order them to shut up. But no matter how hard I tried, it only became worse._

_Just then, one voice stood out from the background screams._

Artemis…

_Apollo?_

"_Brother! Where are you?" I cried, wanting so desperately to be in the comforting arms of my brother._

Artemis…

"_Apollo! Please! Where are you?" I cried even more, choking on tears. I was starting to become fearful that my brother was in danger._

Help us…

_And suddenly, I heard his voice screaming in pain._

And I woke up, screaming so loudly that it echoed throughout Gaia's garden.

* * *

_Later that evening_

Zeus was in his private lounge, sitting on his chaise, looking very deep in thought.

According to Hades, the number of souls entering the Underworld was increasing slightly, and Zeus knew that no more time must be wasted.

They have to attack tomorrow.

Everyone else was preparing themselves. Ares was sharpening his best swords, Hephaestus was forging new armor for them and their steeds while Athena was polishing her battle strategy.

Even until now, the thought of those beasts haunted him. What were they? Where did they come from? And most importantly, how powerful were they until they themselves were seemingly immortal?

"Zeus."

Zeus broke away from his thoughts and looks over to whoever was at the door.

Hera.

"Yes?" he asks.

Hera purses her lips, and then says, "I think it's time we had a talk."

He didn't like where this was going. A talk with Hera would usually involve screaming and crying. He wasn't in the mood to argue.

But nevertheless, he agrees and gestures for her to sit down beside him on the chaise.

"So what is it that you want to talk about, Hera?" Zeus asks her gently once she had sat herself down.

She looked hesitant. Without looking at him, she mutters, "It's about her."

Zeus didn't have to ask to know who 'her' is.

"What about her, Hera? Are you still not satisfied that she is now gone? That she is now out of your way?" he asks in a hostile manner.

"It's not that!" Hera snaps, anger quickly forming in her honey-coloured eyes. And then, she shuts her eyes and breathes in deeply, trying to recollect herself.

Zeus sighs in frustration. "Then what is it, Hera? Why do you want to talk about Artemis?"

She grumbles, "I just want to know, what is so special about her that makes you treasure her so much? Is it because she is Leto's daughter? Is it because she is powerful? Is it because…"

Zeus stops her before she could continue. "Why are you speaking such nonsense?" he demands to know.

"**I want to know now, Zeus!**" she starts to scream, no longer able to control herself. "**I hate to see her, knowing that she is one of your children with other women! And her mother is the woman you love with all your heart! Love even more than me!"**

And then, the queen starts crying. "Why? Do you purposely want to break my heart? Did you only marry me because you want to make me look like a fool? Is that it, Zeus? If you love Leto so much that you let her and her twins stay here, even letting the Letoides become part of the Olympians, why did you marry me instead of her?"

Hera stands from the chaise and rushes to the balcony of his lounge. When she was finally out in the open, she falls to her knees and covers her face as she begins crying. She felt relieved that she had finally managed to get that out of her chest, but it made her feel horrible as well.

Just then, a pair of warm arms wrapped around her. She tried to push Zeus away, but her anger drained a lot of her energy, and she could only manage a weak shove. Zeus' arms stayed lock around her, keeping her in his warm embrace.

"If you are willing to listen, I will tell you the truth," Zeus whispers into her luscious reddish-mahogany hair.

Sniffling, she whispers, "Alright."

Taking a deep breath, Zeus begins.

"You know how I am, Hera. A foolish man that can't help but be struck immediately by the beauty of other women. And that's what happened between me and Leto. To be honest, it was a mindless tryst, and I began to regret it soon after. Then, I began to fall for you. Truly in love with you. But on the night before our wedding, I came to Leto, for the sole purpose of apologizing to her. It was then I discovered that she was expecting. I knew immediately that it was mine, and I was full of remorse. I asked her, begged her even, to tell me whatever I can do to make up for it."

"And what did she tell you?" Hera asked with a hard edge in her tone, although she was truly curious about this new side of the story.

Zeus sighs, and murmurs, "She didn't want anything from me. All she did was told me that she did not regret what happened between me and her. But yet, she wished me a good life with you. It was then I began to fall for her, because of her kindness. It was her kindness that touched my heart. But I know my place, and kept my promise and married you. Even though I have bedded other women after that, the only one I wish to stay with was you."

Hera remained silent as she listened to her husband's tale. Never before has she heard Zeus so sincere, and it made her heart soften.

He continues. "But when you threatened her, put her life in danger even when she was still heavy with the twins, it made me upset. It was why I helped her. It was my way of repaying the kindness she had shown towards me. And when Apollo and Artemis was fully mature, I made them a part of the council, something I had wish to do from the very moment I discovered Leto was pregnant."

Then, Zeus hugs Hera tighter, saying, "I know why you are angry. I know why you hate Artemis so much. But I didn't expect you to be so cruel and inhumane to her. I thought at first that it was fair to let you do that. To let you have your revenge for what I did to you. But I decided that enough was enough. Please, Hera. Accept the fact that I love her as my child like I do with the rest."

"But you don't love Ares and you are not fond of Hephaestus," she mumbles.

Zeus sighs. "But the same goes to you as well, doesn't it?"

Hera's face heated up when she knew that it was true.

"Leto is heartbroken. She is the Titaness of Motherhood, Hera. She is suffering the pain that only a mother feels when she loses a child. Please, understand. We have to bring Artemis back. She did nothing to anger you. And if we do ever find her, and make her a part of the council once more, I want you to never lay a hand on her ever again," he begs her with firmness.

She sighs in frustration and answers in a strain and hard voice, "I don't want to have any say in this, Zeus. It is all up to you. By all means, bring your daughter back. But do not expect me to lighten up to her anytime soon."

And then, she gets out of Zeus' hold and walks away, leaving his lounge entirely. As he stands, Zeus sighs, unable to believe how stubborn she was and how hard it was to get her heart to change.

_At least she allows her to return. _Zeus thinks to himself. _That's one good thing._

* * *

Thera enters into Gaia's lounge, carrying a tray of food. She sees the great mother sitting on a wooden chair, petting a little doe.

She looks up and smiles. "Ah, Thera. How are you?"

Thera nods politely. "I am feeling very fine, Mother Gaia. Thank you for asking. I brought you your snack."

Gaia makes a small table appear next to Thera, and the nymph thanks her as she sets the bowl of assorted cut fruits on it.

"And how is Artemis, Thera?" Gaia asks.

The soft smile on the nymph's lips suddenly turns upside down and her eyes became slightly sad.

"She still wishes to be alone, Mother Gaia. She is not talking much today. It must still have something to do with the nightmare she had this morning."

Gaia had heard Artemis screaming that morning. It was Nicia who had waked the goddess up. The nymph had informed her that Artemis had been crying furiously and had asked to be left alone. Gaia and the nymphs respected her wishes. But it has already been nearly a whole day and she still hasn't come out of her room.

She looks at the tray in Thera's hands. It held a glass of water, a loaf of bread and a bowl of some sort of spice soup.

"Is that Artemis' supper?"

Thera nods her head.

Gaia stands and tells the nymph, "Give it to me, my dear. I'll bring it to Artemis myself."

Thera was confused at first, but gave it to her anyway.

As Gaia leaves the room to go to Artemis, she says to Thera, "I must speak privately with Artemis. So do not disturb us. Is that clear?"

Thera nods, and Gaia leaves the room.

* * *

I tried so hard to forget that frightening nightmare. But I couldn't.

I tried to stay in bed the whole day, and only ended up tossing and turning on it even though I was not asleep. I was afraid to sleep again. I was afraid to see that horrible nightmare.

Instead, I climbed up one of the tall trees and sat on a high branch. It was night time now, but I saw no moon. The dark blue sky seemed to be illuminated by what I think might be invisible stars.

I silently and blankly looked around as the nightmare kept on replaying by itself in my head. I tried so hard to just forget about it, but it keeps on playing over and over again.

But what's worse was Apollo's scream.

It made me feel that maybe, right at this very moment, he was in pain. He needed help. My help.

And that's where the gruff voices in my dream come in.

I remember the insults they hurled at me. I remember how desperately I tried to not hear it, but it was futile. And then, the worse thought imaginable appeared in my mind.

Are they right about all those things? About me being weak and useless?

"Artemis?" I heard a voice call out from below. "Are you alright?"

I turn my head and saw Gaia, standing at the entryway with a tray in her hands.

"Are you crying?" she asks me worriedly.

It was only after she mentioned it did I realize that I was. I gently wipe away my tears and respond, "Hold on."

When I stand on the branch I was sitting on with perfect balance, it suddenly lengthens and droops down. I learnt that it could do that just a few days ago. Quite an enchanting thing.

When the end of the branch finally touches the ground, I get off just before it retracts back to its original position. I walk to my bed, seeing Gaia sitting on the chair beside it.

"I brought you your supper," she tells me. "You haven't been eating much today."

I remained silent as I looked at what she had brought me. A glass of water, bread and a bowl of soup.

"Thank you," I mutter and I reached for the water.

For the next few minutes, both of us were silent as I ate. I chew my food slowly, savouring the taste.

When it was nearly done, Gaia asks, "Are you alright, my dear?"

I was hesitant to answer at first, but I shake my head.

"Is it still about that nightmare?"

Still silent, I nod.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

I whispered, "Yes."

And I was telling her everything that happened; the cries and screams of pain, the insulting voices and Apollo's screams.

More tears welled up slowly in my eyes as I spoke. And when I was done, I asked, "Is it true, Mother Gaia? Am I really that weak? Am I really useless?"

I waited for her to speak. She continues to look at me with an unreadable expression in her eyes.

"Mother Gaia?" I whisper, feeling uncertain and a bit afraid of her silence.

Suddenly, she says, "Follow me."

* * *

Author's Note:

Alright. This finally explains a bit more about Zeus and Hera's marriage.

Anyway, I am a bit nervous for tomorrow because I'm gonna be writing a pretty difficult scene.

Wish me luck.

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	28. Chapter 27: Be Strong

Gaia stood from her chair and moved out of the room gracefully. I, being slightly confused, slid off the bed and scurried after her. I had managed to catch sight of her before she disappeared into a cluster of trees.

I caught up with her, and began walking by her side, my pace matching hers. We were walking in between rows of crowded trees, and I realized that I have never been to this part of her garden before.

Each step we take, the darker it becomes. Very soon, we were surrounded by blackness everywhere. I felt the slightest bit afraid, remembering my horrible dream for a split second. And then I felt Gaia's soothing touch on my left shoulder.

"It is alright, Artemis," she assures me. "I'm here."

Taking a deep breath to calm myself down, I continued walking. I felt stupid for being afraid of the dark. In the past, when I was still a goddess, I used to hunt in the dark, and I worked very well in it thanks to my stealth.

Just then, a white-flamed orb appeared over our heads. And though I had just gotten accustomed to the pitch black surroundings, I was thankful for the tiny light source.

And then, up ahead from us, I see what looks to be an entryway. It seemed to just be a big hole carved into the trunk of a _huge_ and ancient tree. Around the entryway, there were vines of wild flowers and leaves growing on the trunk.

My curiosity heightened as I wondered to myself why this place was seemingly cut off from the other parts of Gaia's garden. It also made me wonder if there was more to the garden than its heaven-and-earth atmosphere.

"What is this place?" I asked under my breath.

We walk past the entryway, and the ball of flames above us suddenly moves ahead, illuminating the room we were now in.

I gasped when I could finally see.

It was as though we were actually _inside_ the trunk of a huge tree. There were only word engravings in Greek decorating the bark walls. There was nothing in this surprisingly wide room except for a pool of water right in the middle that took up nearly the entire space. But what was amazing about this little pool was that it was clean and glowing a bright aquamarine.

"Whoa…" I breathed.

Gaia took notice of my awestruck expression and explains to me, "This is a sacred pool. When my garden came into creation, it was created along with it. And what's even more interesting is that the tree we are in right now actually grew around the pool after a long time, creating this sort of room."

With my wide eyes still staring at the smooth pool, I whispered, "Amazing…"

"And now, my dear, it's time you finally start to find yourself."

I shoot her a curious expression and ask, "What do you mean, Mother?"

She turns so that she was facing me and bends her knees so her light brown eyes met my dark blue ones. She holds my chin with her fingers gently in a kind gesture. Smiling, she says, "When I brought you here, it was to offer you refuge. But I was also waiting for the right moment where I will help you realize your true potential. And now is that moment."

Then she studies me and asks, "Are you ready, Artemis?"

I gulp and answer firmly, "I don't know if I am. But I will try."

Gaia gives me an encouraging smile, then straightens and gestures to the pool.

"Walk to the middle of the sacred pool. Stand there and wait," she simply says.

I look at her in confusion at first, but I turn and dipped a foot in the pool. Surprisingly, the water was very shallow, reaching up to my ankles. I lift up the skirt of my dress so that it didn't get wet and threaded slowly to the middle of the wide and perfectly circular pool. And then, with each step I take, the pool becomes deeper until when I finally situate myself in the middle, the water was reaching halfway up my thighs.

I let go of my dress, now not caring if it got wet or not. I glance at her, seeing her stand where she was and staring at me firmly.

Nothing happened.

"What happens now, Mother Gaia?" I ask her.

On cue, something strange starts to happen.

Vines were growing out of the pool and were wrapping themselves around me. I yelp in shock and began to panic. "Ah!" I shout.

"Don't be afraid, Artemis!" she exclaims. "Remain calm! That is the first step."

I was still afraid, because the vines were wrapping around me tightly and menacingly. But I knew that Gaia wanted me to stay calm, and I tried to do so the best that I can.

I take a deep breath and remain still. The vines was wrapping by itself around my torso, already done fully ensnaring my lower body. I kept my arms to the side and I felt it stick to my body thanks to the vines.

As it wrapped itself around my neck, it was then I felt that I wanted to cry for help. I was so scared, because absolutely nothing in my life had prepared me for this.

And then, I glanced at Gaia again, and saw her famous warm and assuring smile. As she looked at me, I now know what message it was trying to convey.

_Be brave, Artemis._

And so, I shut my eyes, just as the vines wrap around my head and finally trap me within.

* * *

Apollo was tired, but he couldn't sleep.

He kept thinking of tomorrow, when he and the rest will go down to the land of the mortals and fight against those savage killer hounds.

He contemplates to himself about what would happen. Other than the Trojan War, he has never actually fully partaken in battle. But this was a time of need. If he loses worshipers, he might slowly lose his powers. It was the only way a god dies.

He tosses and turns on his bed, messing up his sun-yellow sheets. It seemed hot with it on, but it was pretty freezing if he took it off.

Unable to stand his insomnia, he gets up from bed and puts on a chiton over the sleeping pants he had on. He silently opens the door and slips out.

The whole palace was silent and dark, only illuminated by small orbs of white fire here and there, as he goes to the front garden of the palace. He slowly and silently opens the main palace doors and goes to the closed gates.

Apollo stands there silently, gazing at the moon that Selene had brought up. But as he stares at it, his mind once again becomes filled with images of Artemis.

He sighs in deep sadness, but he does not cry. He has already cried too much to the point where his eyes were already dry of tears.

He thinks to himself, _Oh, my dear sister. If only I have finally found you. I would constantly tell you how much I love and treasure you, like how you did to me in the past. I feel terrible for letting you suffer alone. Even though you may not think that way, I feel as though it's true. You didn't deserve any of the pain. If only I had tried harder, and helped you through it all._

"Apollo? Are you okay?"

Apollo gazes at the moon a little bit longer before turning behind to look at Athena. Her dark blonde hair was tied in a loose bun and her grey eyes were laced with worry.

"Can't sleep?" he asks.

She gives a small smile. "Kind of. I was thinking about tomorrow, when I heard you leave your room."

He nods. "I was thinking about Artemis," he murmurs truthfully.

"I know," Athena says as she walks to his side. "She's basically all you think about now."

Apollo sighs. "I miss her, Athena. So much," he tells her in immense sorrow. He wished that he could cry right now, but he knows very well that crying will do no good.

"I am very sure she misses you too. I know so," Athena says knowingly.

He shuts his eyes, wanting to block out the pain in him. But once again, all he could see was Artemis. Athena was right; his sister is all that he could think of now.

"I don't know if I can manage living without her any longer," Apollo whispers in pain. "I don't know where she is now. I don't know how she is. She disappeared completely. How am I supposed to go on, not knowing whether she is alright or not? Sure, I have my mother, who is a big part of my life. But so was Artemis. When she was banished, that part of my life just crumbled to pieces."

He grasps the golden gates and places his forehead on the metal. The cooling feel of it distracted him a bit from the pain he was feeling.

Athena was silent as she places a hand on his shoulder.

"Artemis would have wanted you to remain strong, even when she isn't around. And I know you are. It's alright to miss her. She is your sister."

Apollo still remains silent, and Athena looks at him warily. For some reason, she felt the need to say just one more thing.

"She is with you. Everywhere. And most especially, in your heart."

And then, a single tear leaks out of Apollo's right eye.

He places a hand on top of Athena's on his shoulder, and whispers, "Thank you, Athena."

* * *

Apollo did go to bed the night after talking to Athena, but it was still a fruitless sleep. And he woke up just a few hours later, because it was time.

As he soaked in his bath, nymphs came into his room and laid out the armour and weapons that Hephaestus had forged for him on his grand bed. When they informed him that they have completed their task, he dismisses them.

Now having gone out of his bath, Apollo looks at the armour given to him. There was a bronze chest plate that was to be worn over a knee-length chiton, arm guards and shin guards. There too was a bronze helm for him.

Slowly, he puts on his armour and readies his weapons; two daggers, his golden bow and golden arrows. After he straps the bow and the quiver of arrows to his back, he walks to his closet, retrieving something that he wanted to bring for luck.

The shard of silver.

He felt the need to have a part of Artemis with him as he went to the battlefield, believing that it would give him strength. It was the only thing he had of her, because her things were still locked inside her room, kept in there forever.

He skims his thumb over the silver, being careful of the sharp edges. He was staring at his reflection in the metal when there was a knock on the door.

Believing that it was time to leave, he opens the door and makes his way to it.

But when he sees his mother standing on the other side, he stops in his tracks.

Leto looks washed and well-groomed now. But her eyes were still tired and grief-stricken.

Before Apollo could even say anything, she rushes towards him and grasps him in a tight hug. He hugs back just as tightly, hearing his mother cry into his chest.

"Please…" she whispers. "Be safe…. Come home…"

Leto pulls herself away and kisses Apollo's forehead lovingly, hoping that he will survive and return safe and sound. Apollo hugs her once more, longer this time.

He then makes his way to the front garden with her, and he sees the others boarding their chariots. There too were others who came to see them off. Aphrodite was in the middle of kissing Ares. Amphitrite gives a swift kiss to Poseidon's cheek. Persephone hugged Hades tightly.

But most surprisingly, Hera was there, giving Zeus a peck on his lips and whispering something in his ear. When she turns away, her eyes meet Apollo's.

He glares at her. But to his shock, her eyes held not so much anger as it usually did. She only glances at him once before walking away.

Brushing it aside, Apollo gets on his readied golden chariot. His horses were neighing, awaiting his command. Not once had he let go of his mother's hand, until finally, Zeus announces, "Let us ride!"

And slowly, one by one, they left, with Zeus leading them. Apollo glances at his mother again, who gives him a soft smile before finally letting go of his hand just as his chariot rides off.

"I love you, mother," he whispers just as his ride takes off into the air.

And in his heart, he says, _And I love you, Artemis._

* * *

_Arise, the Goddess of the Hunt, who rules over the sport greater than many others; male and female alike._

_Arise, the Goddess of the Wild, tamer and Queen of the creatures that dwell in all the forests on Earth._

_Arise, the Goddess of the Moon, who inherits the ownership of the celestial orb, just as the Titaness Selene had before in the past._

_Arise, the Goddess of Virginity, who represents and protects the pure young mortal females who protects their chastity before they become no longer a maiden in marriage._

_Arise, the Goddess of Fertility, who, at her birth time, had caused her mother little to no pain as she came into existence._

_Arise, Goddess Artemis. Wake to hear me, your creator._

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi, everyone.

I just wanted to tell you that I've already started writing Chapter 28, and it's seriously difficult to write it -.-

So I hope I can manage to complete it, as usual, by tomorrow. And I hope it turns out well.

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	29. Chapter 28: Who You Are

I was alone.

I didn't know where I was. All I can see was whiteness around me. Blank, empty whiteness.

I realized now that I was naked as the day I was born. I didn't know what happened to my nightgown. But more importantly, I didn't have a single clue as to where I am.

I walked around, but I seemed to be getting nowhere. "Hello?" I called out, but my voice loomed around as an echo until it finally disappeared.

Suddenly, a figure started forming in front of me. I stood guard, wondering what it was. And if it was a threat, I prepared myself for an attack.

The figure formed into a familiar shape.

The shape of my brother.

"Apollo!" I exclaimed in happiness. I ran to him, so happy that I got to see him again. I cried tears of happiness as I wrapped my arms around him

I waited for him to hug back, but he didn't.

I pull away to look at him, but he was just looking blankly ahead. It was then I realized he looked…. lifeless.

I backed away and kept my eyes on him. He was Apollo, I was very sure, but he looked so still, like a statue.

And then, beside Apollo, another figure appeared. I waited until it took shape. And then, it looks exactly like my mother.

"Mother?" I whisper.

She too didn't respond.

And then, more shapes began to form in a circle around me. I waited until all of them completed their transformation.

They were all my family.

"What's going on?" I asked, extremely confused at this point. What were these lifeless beings that had the faces of my family?

"Who are they to you, Artemis?" a voice asks out of nowhere.

"Mother Gaia?" I exclaimed, glad to hear a response. "Where are you?"

She ignores my question, and asks again, "Who are they to you?"

I can tell that she is waiting for me to answer. So without hesitation, I answer, "They're my family."

"Are they important to you?" she asks.

"Of course, they are," I tell her.

Silence, and then, "Then tell me; who are these to you?"

Three new figures appear, taking the form of Ares, Aphrodite and Hera.

I felt my anger boiling inside me at the sight of them. I clenched my fists and trembled in rage as I glared at the figure of Hera.

"I hate them…" I seethed through my teeth. "I hate them so much…."

"But do you not know that they are your family as well?"

I shut my eyes, not wanting to waste another precious minute looking at the evil queen's face. I shouted, "**But they do not treat me as one of them! They made me feel like an outcast! They told me I was useless and pathetic!**"

And then, I pointed an accusing finger at Hera and screamed, "**AND IT WAS BECAUSE OF HER I WAS BANISHED!**"

I screamed all the cuss words that I have saved especially for her. I screamed at her, even though I knew she was just a lifeless but life-like statue. I screamed at her, letting out all the years of anger I felt towards her. All the hatred that's been locked deep inside of me for a very long time.

And when I was done, I actually found myself smiling. And I realized how good it felt to get it right out of my chest.

"Artemis?"

I continued smiling as I answered in a daze, "Yes?"

"Look at the three of them, and then look at the rest."

And so I did.

"Yes, I see them. Why?" I ask her.

Her voice says gently, "Look at how many people love and care for you, and compare it to the people who despise you. Can you see the great difference in number?"

In truth; yes. Yes I can see it.

"You may think that they might not be there for you most of the time," Gaia says wisely. "But you have to remember that no matter what, they still love you and they do in fact treat you as one of them. I know it myself."

Of course, she does. My family were her offspring too.

But then, I sigh in dismay, "I know that, Mother Gaia. I know that they love me as much as I love them. But it seems that it wasn't enough to protect me from Hera."

It was silent once again, and then, the statues vanished in an instant.

"Hera is queen of the gods, so that is why none dare to upset her. She is quite a ruthless queen at that. But now I ask you, are you strong enough to face her on your own? Without the use of violence?"

Suddenly, strong winds were breezing past me with all its might. I kept my footing, but the whiteness around me suddenly began to fade away.

And very soon, I saw myself.

* * *

Even though they were still in the air, all of them could see it.

The beasts.

There were about fifty of them, terrorizing and tearing apart one small village. The village itself was in ruins now. The houses were ravaged, the fields of grain destroyed, and the grounds littered with many pools of scarlet liquid and maimed mortal bodies, ranging from male to female, child to senior.

All of the beasts looked like a reflection of the other.

They still had the body of an average hound, but they were as tall as a deer. Their pelts were a muddy brown and their muzzles were coal black and stained with wet scarlet blood. Their demonic eyes were glowing blood red orbs. Their legs, both their front and their hinds, were long and slender but also full of muscle, and made them as fast as a mountain lion. Their long and sharp fangs were bare and, like their muzzles, were also stained with fresh blood. Mortal blood.

The gods have never seen such a creature so ferocious and bloodthirsty.

In the air, Apollo studies the beasts. He felt his heart pounding in his chest, felt even through his bronze chest plate, as his chariot was about to reach the grass.

Absentmindedly, his left hand lets go of a rein and went into the sash of his chiton, where the shard of silver was tucked inside.

_Artemis, sister, give me your strength._ he said in his heart.

"Prepare yourselves!" he heard a gruff voice cry, and he realized it was Ares, whose mad grey eyes were wide with excitement.

And just then, Apollo's chariot touched the ground with a bump, along with the others. In an instant, he jumps off the chariot, grabbing his bow and an arrow hastily.

"Incoming!" Poseidon shouts, and the pack of hounds were suddenly running towards them.

Apollo quickly loads his bow and took fire, just as a beast jumps onto him.

* * *

I could see myself, practising archery in the forest of Olympus' garden.

I took note of how concentrated my other self's eyes were. How they were full of strong focus. I watched as the other me pulled back the bowstring of the silver bow with a silver arrow. She pauses, stays still for a while. And finally, she lets the arrow out of her grip and sends it flying in the air.

The arrow whizzes through the air at full speed, and the sharp and pointy tip burrows itself in the trunk of an oak tree. The birds that used to be resting on the branches above suddenly fly in shock as the contact between the arrow and the trunk vibrated in the wood, and the sound of the impact emanated in the air.

I'd have to admit, I was very impressed with my archery skills. Did it really look that great?

"What do you see here, Artemis?" Gaia's voice appeared out of nowhere.

I continued staring at myself and answered, "It's just me practising archery."

I heard Gaia _tsked_. And then, she asks, "But do you not see the significance of what you are doing?"

I raise an eyebrow and look at myself again. The other me was pulling the arrow out of the wood with a strong tug, then she examined the tip and saw no scratches.

"It's just something I love to do. Archery is one of my favourite past times," I answered in confusion.

I watched as my other self took another arrow from the quiver and shot it right at me. I yelped in shock, and then I realize that the arrow had gone through my naked body and targeted a tree behind me.

_How stupid of me. I'm invisible and I'm not really here. This is just a memory._ I thought to myself.

And then, Gaia spoke up.

"Archery has been in your blood ever since your third birthday, when you requested from your father a silver bow and silver arrows to match your brother's golden ones. And actually, it has been in your blood ever since the day you emerge into the world from your mother's womb. It was one of the things I created you with. Your very own born skill. Archery is your life."

What truth those words hold. It was true. I've been loving archery at the very moment I saw Apollo receive his when we were children. At that moment, I knew that I would love and cherish the sport. Even until now, I have not even tire of it.

And then, I became sad.

"But I no longer have my bow with me, Mother Gaia," I whispered painfully. "Hera destroyed it the night she banished me. If I remember, she did it so that there will not be anything to remember me by."

"But is that really true?"

The scene changes again, and then, I see that I am in the middle of the grand meeting room, with the circle of thrones around me. Everyone was there for what looks to be a very important meeting.

Zeus, who sat at the head of the room on a grand throne next to Hera, suddenly calls out, "Apollo."

I turn to where my brother was sitting.

I was so tempted to run to him again and embrace him. But I restrained, reminding myself that this was just what had happened in the past. I was not even here.

I immediately noticed how sad he looked. How depressed and moody as he sat on his throne as though he did not care what was going on in the world. That shocked me. I have never actually seen him _that _sad before.

He was staring blankly at an empty throne beside him, and I saw the sadness in his sky blue eyes grow. I watched as he stared at my empty throne in pain and grief.

"Do you know why he is crying, Artemis?" Gaia asks. But before I could answer, she continued on. "It is because he is missing you. Missing you so much." And then, she says, "Now observe the rest."

I did, and I watched as one by one, the others too began to look sad. They all had sad eyes and their lips drooped in grief. Aunt Hestia, who sat with womanly etiquette on her simple wooden throne, too was starting to wipe away tears that had formed in her yellow eyes.

"Look at how they are grieving for you, Artemis. They saw how Apollo is grieving. They know the pain he feels. And now, they too are grieving. And all for you."

Just the sight of my family in sadness made my own heart ache. Unable to contain myself, I whispered, "Please don't be sad… I am the least of your concerns…"

"But you are not," Gaia replies.

And once again the scene changes. Once again, I'm back in Olympus' gardens. I do not see myself this time. Instead, I see Apollo and Zeus, both of whom I was standing in between.

Apollo's eyes looked bloodshot, while Zeus' grey ones looked guilty. My brother stares at him with questionable eyes.

"Father?" he asks.

I felt a jolt of surprise. I have never heard Apollo acknowledging Zeus as our father before, even though he was one of the favoured children.

"Yes, my son?" Zeus answers.

I see Apollo hesitating for a while, probably unsure of what he is going to say next. And then, he finally asks, "If you ever saw Artemis again, what would you do?"

I was taken aback by Apollo's question. I quickly turn to Zeus, and saw that his eyes were still calm.

Finally, he says, "I will personally go on my knees…." He hesitates, and then murmurs, "And apologize."

The scene disappears into the void of white, but I remained in a shocked state.

Never before have I seen Zeus so sincere before. Right down to his eyes, his facial expression and his words. And what's more, it was about me. Me. Someone who he had let his deranged wife beat to no end.

And then I realize that maybe, just maybe, he did in fact care about me. That maybe he did love me as his child.

Was this what I felt was missing in my life? The love of my… father? Did I finally get the acceptance I have yearned for from him for a very long time, which I had tried to forget all about? Did I finally receive his love?

Yes. Maybe I did.

In fact, at this very moment, I was becoming whole. I think I am now starting to see the things Mother Gaia wants me to see.

"What do you see here, Artemis?" Gaia asks.

My eyes slowly shut, and I whispered with a smile on my face, "I now see that my father does love me."

It was silent once again. But somehow, I think I could feel Gaia's smile.

"Do you see it now, Artemis? Do you see it now that Zeus does in fact love you as his daughter? That he is willing to welcome you back and accept you? That was no lie. I have seen it for myself, and I saw the purity in his words."

Wordlessly, I nod, knowing that she could see me.

"Artemis. You have heard these words for so many times. And I will say it once more. You have everything. You are perfect in your own way. You have a family that loves and cares for you. You have a skill with your sacred bow and arrows that no other can beat. You are strong and powerful. In fact, you are one of the greatest of the gods. You represent many things, and perform them well. You are worshipped by many mortals, both male and female and ranging from all ages. And even after all the hardships you have been through, you stayed strong and carried on. You showed Hera that you can still continue with life. That was why she is angry at you. Because you are strong."

The smile on my lips turned wider. Tears leaked out from my eyes. But this time, these were tears of happiness.

Suddenly, the whiteness slowly fades away. It was dark for a short while, but I was no longer afraid.

Just then, I felt something loosen its hold on me. They were slowly untwining themselves around my body. As my head was suddenly exposed to light, I could finally see.

I was back at the sacred pool of Gaia's garden. Above me, the ball of white flames glowed strongly. And ahead, Gaia stood there at the edge of her pool, looking firm and determined.

I remember the vines around my body and looked down. They have just unwrapped themselves around my ankles, and I fell forward. But I shot my hands out as I made contact with the waters of the sacred pool, cushioning my fall.

I stayed there, breathing deeply.

Suddenly, Gaia's voice calls out.

"Who are you?" she commands me to answer with assertive firmness in her tone.

Slowly, I lift my head up to look into her fallow eyes. Her lips were pursed and her strong gaze held mine.

And then, slowly, I answered her question.

"I am Artemis."

* * *

Author's Note:

Wooh! This actually turned out quite well in my opinion.

Anyway, I know that I've been writing cliffhangers lately. But it isn't the end right? I mean, there are new chapters everyday. I make sure that there are. So all I can say about it is, "Make it suspenseful a bit, why don't I?"

Until tomorrow!

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	30. Chapter 29: Prove Yourself

The beasts were strong. Very strong.

Over the course of three hours, the gods had only managed to take out about twenty of the hounds. They have managed to wound some, but the pack was still going strong.

Apollo hid behind a giant boulder, loading another golden arrow in his bow. Throughout the battle between god and beast, he tries very hard to limit the use of arrows. So far, he has only shot three, and he still had about seventeen remaining, including the one he was using now.

He loads his bow and takes a deep breath before he shoots up into a standing position and aims at a hound. He lets go of the bowstring, and sees the arrow pierce the beast right through its head.

_One more down…_

"**APOLLO, WATCH OUT!**" he hears a shrill feminine voice cry. He turns immediately just in time to see Athena tackling a hound down.

"Athena!" he shouts in panic and quickly races to her. The mutt was on top of her, trying hard to bite off her face, but she held it back with her powerful hands.

Apollo quickly grabs the hound's head and gives it a very strong twist, instantly killing it. Then he chucks the body away from her.

"Thanks," Athena gasps as she took hold of his hand. He hauls her up into a standing position, just as another voice, which they recognised to be Hades' shouts, "There is too many of them!"

Another voice cries out in response. Zeus.

"Stay strong! They must be stopped!"

In an instant, Apollo grips one of his steel daggers and quickly charges to another incoming hound.

* * *

I soak in the hot spring, calming myself down.

After my enlightenment at Gaia's sacred pool, it made me feel anew. It made me finally accept myself for who I am. I may not be a goddess anymore, but that doesn't mean I can't be something important.

But I am already important. In my own way.

I smiled at the thought.

Just then, a voice broke through my thoughts.

"Lady Artemis?"

I turn my head and saw Callia.

"Yes?" I inquired politely.

"Mother Gaia wishes to see you."

* * *

A lot of people gathered at the grand pool of the palace, where the waters projected what was happening at the battle.

All of them were gripped in fear as they watched their loved ones brave through the ferocious fight.

Hermes and Dionysus stood by each other, watching the battle with intense concentration. Dionysus had remained sober, just so that he could see everything with focus. And to be honest, he shuddered at the sight of it. Hermes watched Athena's movements closely, noting how she fights with fluid and graceful movements. Near them, Hephaestus stood silently, watching just as concentrative as them.

Persephone cried and hugged her mother tightly as she watched her beloved husband get tackled down to the ground by a beast. The fear of losing him tingled in her spine.

Aphrodite gripped Eros' hand tightly as she watched Ares get scratched by one of them. Once in a while, she would gasp in fear.

Amphitrite bit her knuckles as she sees Poseidon being thrown out of his chariot by a monster. She sees the rage on her husband's face as he attacks mercilessly.

Hera stayed still as she watches Zeus attacks the beasts ferociously, confidently and with all his might. But despite how strong she knew her husband was, she couldn't help but worry that it would go spiralling down soon.

Leto was literally trembling with fear, with Hestia gripping her right shoulder. She watches as Apollo bravely charge towards the beasts with only a dagger in hand or a loaded bow. She grips Hestia's hand in an attempt to stay calm, but she couldn't help but be extremely afraid for her son, the only child she has left.

"It will be alright," Hestia assures soothingly. "It will be alright."

Leto wanted to believe her words, but she couldn't prevent herself from doubting.

* * *

Callia leads me to a part of the garden that I have also never been to before. There, I see Gaia standing in front of a small lake, her back to me. I was kind of taken aback because this is the first time I have seen a lake in Gaia's garden.

The water sparkles in the sunlight. Apparently, since last night, I have been kept in the vines at the sacred pool for about twelve hours, so I emerged in the afternoon today. The clear blue waters glistened like diamonds. It was a spectacular sight.

Callia then excuses herself. I give a small nod to her and she leaves.

"You called for me, Mother?" I asked as I approached her.

Without turning to look at me, she says, "It's time you should know what is going on at the world above."

I studied her expression, but she does not look at me. Instead, she was focused on the waters of the lake.

Without asking any questions, I too turned to look at the waters.

And felt my eyes widen in shock and my heart beating rapidly.

In the scrying waters, I see a battle commence. A battle between a few familiar faces, and creatures that I have never seen before, nor do I think they even exist.

These creatures seemed to be hounds. But they looked as though they came from the depths of Tartarus just by the way they looked; demonic. Though I doubt Hades would think that they could have been from there. I can tell from their bright blood red eyes that they were extremely thirsty for blood. More specifically, the blood of a god.

Because that's who they are fighting against.

I can recognise all of them, despite not seeing them for nearly a month.

Hades.

Poseidon.

Ares.

Athena.

Zeus.

Apollo.

It was six gods against too many hounds.

"What's going on?" I shrilled in disbelief and utter confusion. So many questions ran through my mind. Why is this battle raging? How are they faring? What are those beasts?

Her eyes still on the waters, Gaia explains, "These beasts have appeared on Earth out of nowhere, around the time when you were still unconscious. They have destroyed many settlements and killed many mortals. Many men tried to kill them, but it is impossible as they are too powerful. So the gods have decided to step in and battle these beasts themselves."

As I stared with wide, fearful eyes at the projection of Hades slitting a hound's neck with an iron knife, I questioned, "Can you not do something?"

From the corner of my eye, I see Gaia shake her head.

"It is not my battle to be fought," she says solemnly. Then, she turns to me and murmurs, "It is yours."

My breathing hitched. "Me?" I quavered. "Why me?"

Gaia takes a step forward and places her hands on my shoulders. Looking right into my eyes, she says gently, "By fighting this battle, you can prove yourself that you are powerful to take it on. Prove to the gods fighting in it and to the gods above on Mount Olympus that you are strong enough to overcome these beasts."

I look away with a frown on my face. "What's there to prove to them, Mother Gaia?" I grumbled. "I am no longer a goddess among them."

"You are wrong, my dear. You have been made a goddess once again."

My eyes widen for what must be the hundredth time. "What?" I squeaked in disbelief.

I looked into her calm eyes, searching for an answer. She did give me it.

"Zeus has decided upon himself to annul your banishment and bring you back into the Olympian council and reinstate your powers, despite Hera's protests. You are a goddess once more, Artemis."

It was difficult for me to take it in. Me? A goddess once more? Once again an Olympian?

It was too good to be true. Especially to someone like me.

Gaia's hands grip my shoulders tighter. Solemnly, she proclaims, "You are Artemis _Agrotera_. The huntress. This whole battle is a hunt. And your prey is your goal to show everyone that you have power. That you are strong. That you are who I made you to be."

Then, she inquires, "But do you feel strong? Do you feel powerful? Do you feel confident?"

I gazed at the heavenly mother and saw the strong belief in her eyes. Belief that I can do it. That I can fight this battle that the other gods are struggling in. And that I can emerge as the victor.

Without hesitation, I answer, "I am strong. I am powerful. I am confident." Then, I add, "I am Artemis _Agrotera_."

She smiles, and then she silently sticks her hands out to me. I waited for something to happen, and something did.

A piece of jewelry appeared slowly in her hands. It was made of pure silver, and it was an intricately-designed circlet. But the centerpiece was a crescent moon that looked like a smile and adorned with tiny diamonds.

I gasped in shock as I stared at the crown that I thought I had lost on the night of my banishment.

"Where did you…" I couldn't say the rest as I was completely taken aback in surprise.

"I work in strange ways, my dear," she whispers with a smile. "And consider this, my farewell and good luck present to you."

She raises the crown and places it gently around the crown of my head.

I felt a wave of emotions flooding in me and I slowly wrap my arms around her. She hugged me back tightly and I breathed in her sweet floral and earthy scent.

It would be the last time I would breathe in her scent. The last time I would stay in her garden. The last time I would see her.

But I have a mission.

And that is to save my family.

"Thank you, Mother Gaia…" I whispered graciously as tears formed in my eyes. "Thank you so much…. For everything…"

"And thank you, Artemis. For proving to me that you are indeed one of a kind," she whispers back gently.

And then, she pulls away from me just as vines emerge from the ground and wrapped themselves around me. But I wasn't afraid of it now. I actually felt comforted.

"Goodbye, Mother Gaia."

She shakes her head. "No. This is not goodbye, Artemis. I am always with you. Anywhere. Anytime. I will always be a part of you. You just have to grasp it tightly."

I nod and allow myself another look at the fallow-eyed, bronze-haired heavenly mother of creation before my eyes shut and the vines wrapped around my head.

It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, or even years before the vines release me once again.

I see that I am in a forest, and I know immediately that I have already left the safe haven that is Gaia's garden.

I am now back on Earth.

But then, I feel different. I looked down at my body, and I gasped when I saw it.

No longer was I dressed in a long and flowing spring green dress. Now, I donned a lightish-grey knee-length chiton, with a silver chest plate, shoulder guards, arm guard and shin guards with brown leather hunting boots.

I was dressed appropriately for battle.

Just then, I heard a loud neighing coming from within the woods. I turn my head to the sound just as I saw my moonstone armor-clad winged horses pulling my moonstone chariot.

"I missed the both of you," I whispered as I nuzzled my face into their manes. They nuzzled me with their noses before I got on my chariot.

There, I saw a leather quiver of about twenty silver arrows in it and two shiny steel daggers. I smiled to myself at the sight of them and proceeded to tuck the daggers into the sash of my chiton. But when I slung the quiver over my shoulder, I thought to myself, _How am I supposed to fight with these?_

And then, I heard her voice.

_Look up, Artemis._

And I did.

I see a flash of silver falling from the sky quickly. I couldn't make out what it was at first, but when I finally did, I raised my right arm quickly, my hand opened and waiting.

And in just a few seconds, the silver bow landed right into my grip.

I stared at it in awe. The bow was exactly like my old one. An exact replica. I felt my heart go warm when I realized I have my prized possession once again.

_Thank you, Mother Gaia. I love you._

Quickly, I slung my bow and grabbed hold of the silver reins. And with a new determination and confidence burning inside me, I shouted, "Steeds! Let us ride!"

My horses neigh in triumph and rode away as fast as they can to the battlefield.

* * *

All seemed hopeless now.

They had only managed to kill a few after a period of two and a half hours, but the pack of monstrous hounds was still fighting back with plenty of might.

Apollo was bloodied and bruised. He had only three arrows left, and one of his daggers went missing in the battlefield. He had managed to wrestle some of the beasts, but the best he could achieve was wound them.

He couldn't see the rest of his fellow gods. His vision was blurring. He began to notice the sun setting, and he was beginning to worry that it might go on even until the night.

It was then he began to feel doubt. Would they even succeed in this battle? To his own disappointment, Apollo didn't think so.

Just then, a cry broke through his thoughts. A familiar voice.

Apollo locates the sound of the scream and saw his father, pinned down and being bitten by a hound.

* * *

"**ZEUS!**" Hera cried, and began to break down into tears. The others gathered around her, trying to soothe her, but it was useless.

Hera felt close to breaking.

* * *

"**FATHER!**" Apollo shouts, and immediately starts running with all the speed the balls of his feet towards the beast. With all the strength he could muster, he tackles the beast to the ground, pushing it off his father as a result.

He tried to strangle the monster, and tried to reach one of his daggers to kill it quickly. But it constantly thrashed in his hold until finally, it found a way to overcome him.

And now, it was he who risks getting mauled by the beast.

* * *

Right after Hera broke down, it was Leto now who cried out in anguish.

"**APOLLO!**"

* * *

Apollo stares at the beast's eyes. It looked so intent to kill him. So determined.

Still holding the creature back, Apollo shuts his eyes, trying desperately to find a moment of calmness.

But suddenly, the creature fell limply on top of him.

Apollo's eyes flew open and he stares at the creature. Blood flowed out of it neck, and Apollo realizes it was dead now, thanks to a silver arrow that had pierced its jugular vein.

_A silver arrow?_

Just then, a chariot rode past him, and the charioteer jumps off right in the middle of the battlefield.

Apollo pushes the dead hound off him and stares at the mysterious warrior. The warrior was fully clad in silver armour and armed with two steel daggers, a quiver of silver arrows and a silver bow. On the head was a silver crown with a crescent moon.

The warrior was a girl, with long dark bistre hair and midnight blue eyes.

Apollo's heart skipped a beat at the sight of her.

And with all the energy he had left, he whispers one name in disbelief.

"Artemis?"


	31. Chapter 30: The Battle Commences

Everyone around the pool gasped in shock. All of their eyes widened at the sight of the dark-eyed and dark-haired girl in silver armor.

"Artemis?" Hermes gasped.

"Artemis?" Dionysus murmured.

"Is it her?" Demeter whispered.

"It is!" Eros cried out.

"ARTEMIS!" Persephone shouts.

"She's back!" Hestia shrieks in joy.

The girl stood in the middle of the battle, looking confident, strong and formidable. Her midnight blue eyes glared at the hounds who were circling dangerously around her. But her expression held not even the tiniest hint of fear. In fact, she seemed to be just as intimidating as them.

Selene, who watched the scene unravel with Helios at her side, gasps quietly as she laid her celeste blue eyes on the lost Goddess of the Moon. And then, a smile began forming on her lips, as she thinks to herself, _Strong Goddess of the Moon, you have returned._

Hera froze at the sight of the girl she had banished, who had a silver bow that looked exactly like the one she had destroyed. But then, she remembered that the girl was no longer banished, as Zeus had already proclaimed her as part of the Olympian pantheon once again.

But the mother of the girl held a different reaction. At first, Leto was shocked as she stared at her long-lost daughter, who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere and all ready for battle. And then, with a wide smile on her lips and tears of happiness rimming her eyes, she cried out, "My daughter! She has returned!"

Immediately, everyone cried out the girl's name in joy, beyond happy that she has finally returned after having been missing for nearly a month. Nothing could describe the energy of the crowd.

And now, they knew and were very sure that it would be her who would put an end to this raging battle.

* * *

The gods on the battlefield were just as shocked as the gods above. The hounds that they have been battling immediately left to circle around the long-lost goddess who had showed up at the right time.

Bloodied and bruised, all of them stared at the goddess who seems to be just as frightening as the beasts themselves. They breathed heavily and their eyes were wide at the impossibility of the moment.

Apollo, who was worn out and lying on his front on the ground, stares at the brave goddess in disbelief. But she took no notice of him, her eyes only concentrated on her opponents.

But one thing could not be denied.

He was crying in joy at the sight of his long-lost sister in front of him.

* * *

They were demonic.

They were frightening.

They were dangerous.

But something inside me told me that I can do it. I can take them on.

I can kill all of them.

I stood still as they circled around me. I glared and growled at them, just as they do to me. I wanted to show those beasts that I was not afraid of them, no matter how hard they think they can defeat me. Show them that I can be just as ferocious and dangerous.

My right hand gripped my bow tightly. I was tensing, waiting for one of them to make the move first.

And true enough, one did.

From my right, one of the beasts got out of its place in the circular formation and launched at me, thinking that it can tackle me down and end me right this very minute.

How wrong it was.

Because the minute it was about to pounce on me, my right hand swung at it, and the bow hits it right in the face.

It fell to the ground with a pained yelp. In an instant, I got out an arrow and loaded my bow quickly, immediately shooting at another incoming hound. In that split second, I see the bow cleanly pierce through the beast's neck.

That seemed to agitate the entire pack, because all of them were suddenly charging towards me in an instant.

I grabbed one of my daggers and immediately slashed each one that comes just a few inches from me. Some had attempted to bite me, but I punched their snouts away before they could.

I caught a glimpse at the rest, who all stared at me in utter confusion and disbelief.

"A little help here?" I called out to them as I knifed at the mutts.

At my words, they immediately snapped out of their stupor and charged towards the hounds with their weapons ready in their hands.

They effectively took out most of the hounds, allowing me some escape to get myself ready. When I was safely out of the way, I grabbed another arrow and aimed it at one near Poseidon.

Just by looking at a hound, I could tell where exactly their weak points were. There are some who are weak in their shoulders, some in their necks, and most commonly, near the heart area, which was the most difficult to attack.

Another hound came running towards me, and I instinctively gripped my bow with both hands and swung at it. The impact from my bow against the side of its neck left a perfectly-sliced wound on its pelt.

Without wasting another minute, I grabbed my dagger and threw myself on the wounded hound. With all my might, I brought the knife down on its cut. It howls in pain and thrashes around, trying to get me off, but I kept my grip firm and made the blade stay in it. Finally, it gives in to the excruciating pain and lies dead.

I stood up quickly, pulling the dagger out of the now-dead body. The steel blade was now fully coated in the warm, wet, dark red blood of the monster hound.

But as I was busy finishing off this hound, I didn't notice the other until it had finally gotten on my back. I cursed unintelligibly, and tried to grab its neck and pull it off me.

But then, I heard it let out a yelp and it sagged down my back. I turned around to look at it and saw a golden arrow that had been shot right through its neck.

Only one person would have ownage to such an arrow.

And that person was hugging me tightly right now, burying his face in my hair.

"Sister…" Apollo cried. "I thought I lost you…."

In me, emotions ran high and I hugged him back just as tightly and ran my fingers through his golden hair. "I missed you so much, dear brother…" I whispered through the heavy flow of tears in my eyes.

* * *

Leto cried silently as she watched her beloved twins embrace each other after being separated for too long. She watches as both of them shed tears for each other in this small but powerful reunion.

Nearby, Hera watched her cry. Then, she felt a new pang of jealousy. But it wasn't directed towards Leto. It was directed towards herself.

She was jealous that she would never love her children as much as Leto did.

She was jealous because she wasn't as good as a mother as she was.

* * *

Finally, I let go of Apollo and cup his face in my hands. Using my thumbs, I wiped away the tear tracks on his cheeks.

I wanted to continue hugging him. I wanted to stay in the warm embrace of my brother that I have missed so much.

But now was not the time for reunion. Now was the time for battle.

I pulled a few steps away from him, raising my bow and declaring determinedly, "Brother. Let us fight together! Let us fight, and put an end to this!"

In response, he grabs his dagger and affirmed, "For you, sister, anything."

Feeling new confidence from his response, I nod my head to him once and ran towards the heat of the battle. I see a hound trying hard to get a bite on Athena, who expertly blocked it with her shield and sword. Running to it with a loaded bow, I fire.

But suddenly, one threw itself on me. I dropped to the ground as it hovered above me. With all the strength I had, I punched it right at its snout repeatedly, showing no mercy towards the creature.

A figure in black knocked it off me, and grabbed my hand and pulled me into a standing position. I realize now that it was Hades, but I couldn't recognise him with all the blood and dirt on his face.

"Are you alright?" he questions me urgently.

I nod my head. "Never better," I breathed, managing a slight smile on my face. I nod to him before I finally turn my attentions back to the hounds.

Now, for some reason, the numbers of the hounds were decreasingly rapidly. Maybe because, seeing me, it had given the gods confidence that they can actually win.

I attacked ferociously, using all the stamina I had and putting in just as much effort as the others. I used a lot of my arrows, but when I finally came down to only seven, I know I had to reserve it only for far-range attacks.

When using my bow and arrow was no longer an option, I turned to my daggers instead. With each hand gripping a dagger, I charged towards the beasts and slashed at their vital points.

I have been bitten, bruised, wounded and scratched, but I was still able to fight. Now, I was a bloodied warrior.

The hounds seemed to want to kill me as they were craving for the taste of my blood on their bloody tongues. Some had gotten lucky, while others were fighting for their chance.

I was not going to give them that chance.

With help from the other gods, I managed to brave through the hounds. Now after an hour of fighting relentlessly, it was down to about fifteen.

But miraculously, the hounds just kept going. It was as though they had a flame of energy in them that keeps on burning to no end, and there is no wind strong enough to wipe out that flame.

I will be that wind. I will make sure I wipe out that flame inside them.

* * *

Selene wanted to watch more, to see how everything will turn out. But she knows that she cannot ignore her duty as well. And so did her brother.

But one thing was bothering her. Despite seeing Artemis so strong, Selene knew that she will tire soon. And she became worried as the possibility of the demonic hounds overcoming the fighting gods became strong.

But she had a plan.

She discusses it carefully with Helios, knowing for some reason that it was the only way to go.

"Are you sure about this, sister?" Helios asks uncertainly.

She nods. "Do you not trust me, brother?"

Gazing into his sister's pale blue eyes and seeing the firm belief in it, he answers, "I trust you."

They quickly made their way to the gates and they see their respective celestial orbs in the orange sky. Stretching their hands out, they focused all their energy, powerful and ancient, into them. Helios brought the sun down as Selene brought the moon up.

And then, they chant.

"Artemis. Goddess of the Moon. Daughter of the great Zeus and the Titaness Leto. I, Selene, Titaness and personification of the Moon, bless you with its shining radiance. May its aura become your power. Harness its energy within yourself. Use it to defeat the beasts that you fight against. Use it to lead you to victory."

"Phoebus Apollo. God of the Sun. Son of the great Zeus and the Titaness Leto. I, Helios, Titan and personification of the Sun, bless you for your safety. Use the sun's last radiance against the beasts. Harness what is left of its power. Use it to aid you in battle. Use it to aid your fellow gods. Use it to lead you to victory."

As they continued chanting and performing their duties, they could feel the power burning inside them. And with a blessing, they transferred it to the twins, hoping that it will aid them in battle.

* * *

I was in the middle of wrestling a hound, when I noticed something different about Apollo.

He seems to shine in radiance. An orange glow emanated around him.

It was breath-taking.

It was then I began to notice his bow and arrows. They too had a glow around them, but it was a much stronger one.

An idea came into mind.

"Apollo!" I cried out.

He chucks aside a hound and looks at me.

"Your bow and arrows! Use it!"

He looks hesitant. But there is no time for that.

"**NOW!**" I demanded harshly.

Seeing the command on my face, he hurriedly loads his bow with one arrow. He aims it at a hound, and takes fire.

The minute the arrow touches the pelt of said hound, the creature became lit with flames.

I stared at it in awe, with my mouth gaping open.

Apollo had the same expression as me. But he snaps out of it more quickly this time, and loads another arrow into the bow. He shoots, and another hound, plus an unfortunate one near it, burst into flames.

As I battled it out with another hound, Apollo uses his very last arrow to shoot it at a beast attacking Zeus.

But just then, the glow slowly disappeared from him. He began to panic and looks at me, but his eyes suddenly widened in awe.

"Sister…" he murmurs.

At that very minute, a new surge of power overcame me.

It was strong. So very strong. And it was so familiar.

Something told me to look up at the sky. And when I did, I see the dark starry sky, with the moon shining over my head.

It was then I realized that the power inside me was the power of the moon.

_Selene. I thank you._

I reached for one of my arrows and loaded my bow. Slowly, I pulled the strong bowstring as far as it can go.

I waited.

I counted the number of hounds left. Only ten of them now. That was a good thing.

But it was then I realized that all ten of them were charging towards me.

Maybe because I was glowing with the moon's radiance.

I took fire immediately, and managed to kill just one more. Similar to the effects of Apollo's arrow just now, the hound burst into flames. Only the flame in mine was white, bigger and more scarier.

I gasped at the sight of the flame. I have never seen such a flame before, and it was exhilarating.

_So this is the power of the moon._

I snapped out of my stupor and got my head back on track. But it was already too late. All the nine remaining mutts came down upon me.

They were biting me everywhere. They were clawing at me with their sharp claws. They were a heavy weight upon me.

I watched in horror as more blood seeped from my fresh cuts. And I knew that if I didn't act fast enough, I would have been as good as dead.

I reached for one of my arrows, leaving only five left in my quiver. But I didn't load the arrow into my bow. Instead, I used it to stab them.

They howled in immense pain, but I continued, showing no mercy as always.

The others came upon them down, each god tackling a hound of their own. I loaded my bow once again and shot at them one by one. All of them burst into white flames.

I could see the others killing them in an instant. I even caught sight of Ares continuously stabbing and slicing one; his usual violent way.

And one by one, the hounds dropped dead.

I let my bow down, breathing hard. I remained silent as I thought, _Yes. We are victorious._

I thought too soon.

A scream emanated through the air.

I whipped my head towards it and saw Zeus being attacked by one last hound.

I could see him holding back with all the strength he had, but he was weaponless and bleeding profusely. The others quickly rushed to him, readying their weapons to attack this one last beast.

And that moment, I knew that it was my duty to kill it.

I kneeled down and grabbed a bloodied arrow at my feet. I loaded it into my bow and said loudly, "Stand back."

Everyone stopped and turned to look at me. Seeing my loaded bow and the serious concentration in my eyes, they stepped aside.

I let go of the bowstring, sending the flaming arrow flying.

I watched the arrow pierce the hound at the corner of its right eye before it entirely lit up into flames.

The hound yelled in pain and anguish, writhing on the ground as it burned away slowly. All of us was quiet as we watched it burn to ashes. Its screams pounded in my head and I shut my eyes.

When the screaming stopped, I opened them again, and saw only the burnt carcass of the hound.

Everyone stayed still.

I take a deep breath and walked to Zeus, who lay on the ground trying to catch his breath. He looks at me with wide eyes.

Silently, I offer my hand to him

He looks at it, and then at me. Finally, he willingly grasps it. I grasped back firmly and pulled him up.

We looked at each other, to the others, and then to the dead hounds. They lay everywhere. Some were burnt. Some were stabbed. Some were sliced. Some were pierced through their hearts.

But one thing's for certain; all of them were dead.

A voice broke through the dead silence.

"WE ARE VICTORIOUS!" Ares cries. And slowly, everyone yells of our victory.

* * *

In Olympus, all who watched the battle commence suddenly erupts into cheers. Everyone hugged each other, blessing the gods' victory.

Hera stayed still, as she had through the entire thing. But suddenly, a smile plays on her lips.

* * *

Zeus yells of our victory and everyone raises their weapons.

But I didn't.

My vision was blurring, and I felt light in the head.

My heart pounded rapidly, and I knew I couldn't hold myself up any longer.

Without putting up a fight, I succumbed to the fatigue that was slowly taking over my mind and body. My eyes slid shut as I fell to the ground in complete exhaustion.

I hear several voices shouting out my name. I feel warm arms embracing me gently as its owner speaks my name with worry dripping in the tone. I wanted to respond to them, but I couldn't get my lips to speak.

My mind was hazy, but I was able to focus on only one thing.

_Well done, Artemis…. _Gaia whispers.


	32. Chapter 31: The Aftermath

Everyone gathered to the front gardens just as the assemble of chariots passed through the gates, a golden one leading the rest. A silver chariot flew at the back, but it has no charioteer. It was pulled independently by two winged horses in moonstone armour.

When the chariots touched the palace grounds, the charioteer of the golden chariot jumped off quickly, carrying an unconscious girl donning silver armour in his arms. Apollo pushed through the crowd, desperately rushing to his room so that he can give his sister immediate medical attention.

"My child!" he hears a woman cry, and his mother appeared at his side in a few seconds flat. She grasped his arm tightly as she gazes at her sleeping, bloodied and wounded daughter in extreme worry and fear.

"She's fine," he reassures her. "But we need to heal her wounds quickly."

At his words, a new voice shouted over the rest, and Apollo recognizes it to be Hermes. He was floating over their heads, shouting, "Everybody! Make way! Apollo needs to heal Artemis quickly! Make way!"

Everyone makes a one way for Apollo and Leto to walk through. Some rushed to the other gods who had fought the battle. The wives of the Big Three immediately hugged their husbands in relief.

* * *

As Hera hugged Zeus, he stares at Apollo and Leto, catching only a glimpse of Artemis' wounded face.

_Recover soon, brave Artemis…_ he says in his heart.

* * *

Apollo and Leto reached the rooms on the fourth floor, a few others following behind them. Knowing that he couldn't possibly get into Artemis' room, his room was the only other option.

Summoning the doors open, he rushes in and places Artemis gently on his bed, laying her head on a silk pillow. He didn't care that his sheets would be filthy. That was the very least of his concerns now.

Leto was about to remove her armour when Apollo stops her. Slowly and carefully, he removes her crown first, which had managed to stay on her head even during the rigorous fight. Although smudged with a bit of dirt and dried blood, it still looked as good as new.

With the circlet in his hands, he takes a step back, allowing Leto to remove Artemis' armour with Hestia and Demeter. They did their work swiftly, leaving Artemis in only the grey knee-length chiton she had on.

A nymph walks in, carrying a small bronze pithos full of ambrosia. Apollo takes it from her and dips his hand in the rosy-red liquid to scoop up some in his palm. Then, he brings it over to Artemis' head and pours the ambrosia onto her face.

Immediately, the cuts on her skin began to close up until finally, it disappeared completely without even a trace of it being there.

He continues to pour the ambrosia all over her body in generous amounts, murmuring blessings for her to recover well and soon. Finally, after fifteen minutes, she was completely drenched in the sweet-smelling liquid that held healing properties. Most of her cuts and wounds have been healed, but she needed to be thoroughly washed with ambrosia in order to regain all the energy she had lost.

It was he who carried her to the small pool full of water in his bathroom. But because she was his sister, he decides to leave the job to his mother and the other females. They locked themselves in the bathroom with Artemis.

Apollo sat on his bed, nervously waiting.

In the bathroom, the women too entered the pool of water, where they stripped Artemis bare and kept her afloat as they washed her with ambrosia. They watched carefully as the wounds slowly begin to close up until finally, her skin became flawless once again.

It was Leto who held Artemis' head. Rubbing ambrosia gently on her, she murmurs, "Wake, my lovely daughter. Wake to me and your family." Then, she plants a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

The same nymph who brought the ambrosia entered, carrying a loose blue dress. All of them pulled Artemis out of the pool and dried her before putting the dress on her.

Apollo enters then and carries his sister to the bed, where it adorns new and clean silk sheets. Laying her gently down on the same spot, he dips his fingers into the pithos of ambrosia and sprinkles it all over her body. Then, he leans down to give her a soft kiss on her forehead, whispering against her sweet-smelling skin, "Artemis…. Please wake up…"

Knowing it is their cue, everyone, except Apollo and Leto, leaves the room.

* * *

_Three days later_

Persephone was in the garden of Mount Olympus with her mother, picking some herbs that were needed for the wounded gods, including her husband.

As she was picking some leaves, she catches sight of movement from the corner of her eye and turns her head to it.

She sees Apollo walking towards her.

"Apollo? What are you doing here? You must have your rest," she exclaims.

Apollo gives a small smile to her and shakes his head. "I cannot rest. I have my sister and the other gods to attend to."

Persephone sighs. Being the God of Medicine, Apollo had been busy healing the other wounded gods, plus taking care of his sister, who still lay unconscious on his bed. But he himself needed to rest and heal, and it worries many that he didn't.

"Still, you do at least need to lie down for a while."

He nods. "I have been," he answered. Because Artemis was using his bed, he had been sleeping on his mother's bed in her room as she watched over Artemis. But he preferred to just sit down on his armchair, right next to his sister's side, holding her hand gently in his.

Persephone places her hands on her hips firmly, saying jokingly, "As a queen, I command you to rest!"

He chuckles and bows. "Of course, your majesty."

"Excuse me?" a new voice appeared from behind him.

Apollo straightens his back and turns around to meet the honey-coloured eyes of Hera, who looks at the both of them with an eyebrow raised.

Persephone squeaks in panic, thinking that she was done for. But Apollo shields her, blocking her away from the queen.

"She was only kidding, Hera. Don't get upset with her," he explains in a hard voice. "Besides, she _is _a queen," he states the fact.

Hera only looks at Apollo blankly.

"Kore? What's going on?" Demeter asks as she suddenly appears out of some bushes. But when she saw her daughter hiding behind Apollo and away from Hera, Demeter babbles in panic, "Hera! I hope my daughter didn't do you any wrong. But if she did, let her off just this once…" Demeter was afraid that her Kore would suffer the same cruelty Artemis had suffered at Hera's hands.

Hera ignores her sister. With her eyes still on Apollo's defensive ones, she asks, "How is your sister?"

Apollo, who had been glaring at her, was suddenly taken aback by her question, judging by the way his eyes widened slightly and his eyebrow rose. But nonetheless, he answered civilly, "She is still unconscious, but she is fine."

Hera nods thoughtfully. "Good to know that she is well. And how are you doing?"

Apollo did not understand why she was talking to him so civilly, and especially about the topic of his and Artemis' well-being.

But because she wasn't being rude to him, he thought that it was fair that he doesn't be rude to her.

"Quite well. But still a few pains here and there," he replies.

Hera nods. "Yes. You seem quite well too." Then, she adds, "Anyway, I want to thank you for healing my husband. He is well enough to resume his duties today."

Apollo bows his head slightly. "Of course. But he may have to soak himself in ambrosia for a few more days, just in case."

"I'll advise him that," Hera says, before turning away and walking back into the palace without another word.

Apollo remains silent as he watches her disappear into the grand palace.

"That was… strange," Persephone whispers as she emerges from behind Apollo's back.

Just then, a strong hand gripped Persephone's arm.

"Kore! How many times must I tell you to be careful with your words? Especially when Queen Hera might be around?" Demeter scolds her.

The harvest goddess pulls her daughter deeper into the garden, continuously scolding her. Persephone glances at Apollo, but she sees him walking away.

* * *

Apollo went to check up on Athena in her room. He sees that she is well, and they chat for a while.

"It was indeed a battle, wasn't it?" Athena mutters as she slowly eats a bowl of grapes. She offers him one grape, and he takes it graciously.

"Indeed it was," Apollo answered as the memory of it flashed in his mind.

Absentmindedly, Athena murmurs, "Thank the Great Mother that Artemis came back. And to be honest, I actually wanted to cry when I saw her again."

Apollo remembers that he had cried when he saw his sister once again. His heart was just full of emotion at that moment.

"I saw you cry," Athena pointed out.

He nods slowly, feeling that no words can be said for this. It was too obvious already; he cried because he was happy.

After a while, he leaves her room and returns to his own. There, he sees his mother sitting in the armchair beside the bed, stroking her thumb on the sleeping Artemis' hand.

"Mother, you should go and eat something," Apollo advises her as he approaches.

Leto gives a tired smile and shakes her head softly. "It's alright, my son. I can manage."

He sighs and grasps her free hand. "Mother, please. You must. I don't want you to faint if you don't eat," he pleads with her.

Seeing the genuine concern in her son's sky blue eyes, she smiles and finally agrees to her son's wish. She stands from her chair, giving a kiss to her sleeping daughter's cheek and ruffling his hair before leaving the room.

Apollo takes a seat in the chair and takes the hand of his sister. He leans forward, his elbows on his knees, as he grasps Artemis' hand in both of his and raises it to his forehead.

Shutting his eyes, he speaks in his heart, _Sister. I admire you for your strength. It's because of you I managed to keep on going with my life. You were always there to comfort me. Always there when I needed you. Despite all the disputes we had in the past, we managed to stay close. You made me smile so many times that I have lost count. You make me feel strong. And for that, I look up to you. Only you, my dear sister Artemis._

* * *

Again, I felt like I had been trapped in darkness for so long.

But in this darkness, I wasn't scared. I felt comforted. I felt safe.

And then, like last time, a white light appeared. And I was pulled to it.

I braced myself for what I would expect.

I was blinded by the light first. I winced at the brightness of it. And then, finally, it softens until I could see again.

My eyes wandered around, trying to get an idea of where I was.

A huge room with white walls. There was a long mahogany wardrobe at one side of the room. And on the other side, there was an oak wood study table with a shelf full of weapons near it. Nearby, there was a door.

I look down at my body, and saw that I was laying on a huge, soft and comfy bed, covered in sheets that was the color of the sun.

The sun…

It was then I began to recognise where I was.

And also began to realise that someone was beside me.

Tiredly, my eyes slide to my left. There, I saw a golden-haired young man who sat on a plush armchair, holding my hand in both of his and pressing his forehead on it.

My breathing hitched at the sight of him.

"Apollo?"

His head suddenly shoots up, and bright blue eyes met my dark ones.

"Artemis…" he murmurs.


	33. Chapter 32: The Visits

We stared at each other, completely immobilised. I was trying to etch his face into my mind carefully, hoping that it would stay there permanently. Because even though everything was real, that I was back in Olympus and right next my brother who I have been separated for so long, it was too good to be true.

Slowly, I began to rise into a sitting position. My limbs felt heavy and numb, as though they have not moved in a very long time. As though I had gotten out of a paralyzed state.

"Apollo…" I murmur, just gazing into his eyes.

And the very next second, he had leaned forward and locked me in a tight embrace.

I gasped at how quick he was, but I was immediately distracted by the tears that were falling on my shoulder. His tears.

"I thought I lost you…. I thought I would never see you open your eyes again…" he cried loudly. And then he began to hiccup as he choked on tears, and that was what had gotten me teared up as well.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly, trying very hard to comfort him. I ran my fingers through his golden hair and rubbed his back as I whispered, "I'm here, Apollo. And I'm not going anywhere. Ever again."

* * *

After his tears had finally stopped, Apollo went around informing everyone that I was awake after, very shockingly, three days.

The first to visit me was, of course, my mother. She couldn't stop crying when she laid her eyes on me. I cried with her as we hugged each other, and then it was me who soothed her, comforting her the way I did to Apollo.

"Don't worry, mother. I'm back home. I'll never leave you again," I assured her through tears. And then, I added, "I love you so much. I'm sorry for making you so afraid."

She shakes her head. "Let's just leave it all in the past, Artemis. What's important now is that you're safe and sound."

She finally calmed down after a few minutes, and decided firmly to stay by my side.

Persephone and Demeter came next. Persephone hugged me gently, being extra careful with me, and told me about how glad she was that I was back. Demeter gave me some medicinal herbs; some she had picked from the garden and the others she had gotten for Earth. She instructs me to consume them regularly, even beckoning me to try and chew a strange-looking leaf.

I did try it, and it was so awful that I gagged.

"It does taste awful, but it's good for you," Demeter pointed out as she looked at me with stern olive-green eyes. "Not all things that are healthy are tasty."

She left when Hades came by, and I took the opportunity to spit out the disgusting chewed-up herb. Luckily, my mother had provided a cloth for me to spit it into. The horrible taste lingered in my mouth, and I had to chug down three glasses of water to wash it away.

Hades looked better now, though I noticed how he would wince when he moved. Persephone, being the very devoted wife, kept making sure that he was alright every few minutes or so, giving him a few hugs.

When they had left, Hermes and Dionysus visited me. Hermes gave me a gentle hug whereas Dionysus trapped me in a big bear hug. Though I winced a bit from his viper-like grasp, I smiled at his happiness.

Hermes kept shooting me with questions about where I was and how did it feel to fight in the battle. I didn't really tell him the truth of where I really was, because I felt my memories of Gaia are to be mine and mine only. It felt too precious to share. But I explained to him the feelings I felt during the battle, how I felt confident and brave but also scared at the same time.

Dionysus had brought with him a pithos of nectar that he wanted me to have as a present for my return. My mother seemed worried when I grabbed it from him impulsively and chugged it down, but the taste of the delicious golden-honey liquid had managed to wipe out the very last aftertaste of the disgusting herb. Besides, I haven't had a good drink in nearly a month.

"She really is thirsty!" Dionysus exclaimed jollily. "I'll get her more!"

But before he could, Hermes and my mother both exclaimed disapprovingly, "DIONYSUS!"

They left afterwards, and it was a few minutes before my next guest, Hestia, came in with Apollo. Hestia cried when she saw me, the same way my mother did. Looking at me with teary yellow eyes, she exclaimed, "Don't you ever make me worried again, do you understand? If I was a mortal, I would have a heart attack!"

Chuckling to myself as I rubbed her back soothingly, I said, "Of course, Aunt Hestia. And I am so sorry."

Breaking into fresh tears, she bawled, "I'm so proud of you! Because of you, those vicious monsters are dead, and we won! You saved the others!"

I did nothing, just letting her crush me in her hug and cry into my hair. But I still held her, smiling at her motherly ways.

When Hestia finally let go of me and left, Apollo lifted me off the bed in his arms, informing me that he wants me to be transferred to my own room.

"I miss my bed," he grumbles jokingly, and I swat his arm as I giggled.

As he carried me to the door across his room, I summoned the doors open for him and my mother. I looked around my room, and realized how I missed it so much.

He lays me down on my bed and pulls the silk sheets to my chest. My mother pulled an armchair to the bedside and took a seat there.

Poseidon and Amphitrite arrived. Poseidon pats me on the back (a little too hard) as he congratulated me for my bravery and strength, while Amphitrite, being quiet as always, smiled and too congratulated me.

When they had left, Athena dropped by. She blessed the Great Mother Gaia for bringing me back to my family and home safely, and she blessed me for leading them to victory in the battle against the hounds. Then she hugged me and told me how much she had missed me. I too did the same, embracing her as I usually did. And when she left, she said to me, "Truly, you are a great goddess."

I smiled at her words. When she left, I whispered, "You too."

A nymph came by just then, delivering me a tray of food. I thanked her as my mother took it from her and she bowed once before leaving.

My mother set the tray down on her lap. Then she took the bowl, which contained hot milk and grain, and a spoon and began to feed me.

"Mother, please. I can do it by myself," I protested.

She shook her head stubbornly. "No, you won't, Artemis. You are still quite weak. You need all the rest you can get."

Not putting up a fight, I let her feed me the clumpy, milky grain. I would usually found it to be not so exciting to my taste buds. But today, I thought that it was the most delicious food in the world.

Apollo, who sat beside me on the bed, explained, "You didn't eat for three days. All we could give you when you were unconscious are a few drops of ambrosia. But thankfully, you managed."

Swallowing another spoonful of the gruel, I gently said, "I can manage because my family is here with me. And that's all I ever need."

He smiled, and grasped my hand gently.

And then, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called out, willing the doors to open.

I did not expect Zeus to enter.

I straightened up as I watched him approach the bed. He looked better, just like the others. But I could see the fatigue in his grey eyes.

When he had reached my side, he said to my brother and mother, "Leto? Apollo? If you don't mind as to excuse me and Artemis for a while?"

My mother nods slowly and puts the bowl of grain and milk back on the tray. She carries it in her hands and stands from the chair, gesturing for Zeus to take the seat. But he refused.

Apollo hesitantly lets go of my hand as he slipped off the bed. I give him a reassuring smile before he and my mother move out of the room, leaving me with Zeus.

I only looked at him as he stands at my bedside. And then, slowly, he kneels down.

My eyes widened at the sight. "Lord Zeus…" I tried to protest, but he raises a hand, and my mouth shuts immediately.

When both his knees were on the floor, he gently grasps both of my hands and looks at me.

"Artemis. I just want you to know that you were indeed a brave fighter in the battle. If it hadn't been for you, we could have been seriously injured. If it hadn't been for you, I would have been doomed."

I stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

He takes a deep breath, and murmurs, "The reason I am here is because I want to apologize. For letting Hera abuse you. For not protecting you. For ignoring you. For leaving you to fend for yourself. You are my daughter no matter what, and I was supposed to take care of you. And I feel like an ass for not doing so."

He coughs, as though he was trying to find the right words to say.

"I have demanded that Hera or anyone else will never lay a hand on you again. But I hope that all in all, you can find it in your heart to forgive me, your foolish father."

Trying to fight against the new wave of emotions, I got one of my hands out from his grasp and placed it on his shoulder.

He looks at me with wide but tired eyes, and sees me smiling down at him.

"I already forgive you…" I hesitated, and the word just escaped from my lips. "Father."

A similar smile like mine appears on his face.

* * *

All of my family members visited me numerous times throughout the day, trying to reconnect with me after being separated for so long. I appreciated their care and concern very much. It was very thoughtful of them.

Apollo and my mother simply refused to leave my side, even for a few seconds. I understand why they were doing it, so I didn't protest. I cherished the time with them. We laughed, joked and even simply smiled together. In fact, it was actually quite enjoyable that I was being pampered by them.

Even Selene and Helios had come to visit. I specially thanked them for their act of giving me and Apollo the power of our celestial bodies during the fight, and they accepted it graciously. By that time, night was supposed to be approaching. I announced that I wanted to resume my duties once again, but all of them protested at the same time.

"You must have your rest, Artemis," Selene reprimands gently. "No need to worry about the moon. I'll be in charge of it until you finally get better."

"But I am better now," I state.

"Artemis…" Apollo murmurs darkly. I look over to him and saw the seriousness in his eyes, and I knew he wasn't joking when he wants me to rest.

"Alright. Alright. I'll stay in bed," I gave in.

When the night conquered the skies, my eyelids became heavier by the minute. And soon enough, I fell asleep. The last thing I could remember is Apollo caressing my hand and my mother kissing my cheek.

I didn't know how long I was asleep until the knocks on the door began.

I sat up slowly, yawning and rubbing away the sleep from my eyes. The knocks continued gently. Tiredly, I said, "Come in," in the loudest voice I could manage.

When the doors opened, I couldn't see who it was until they finally stepped into a streak of moonlight that entered the room.

And I stiffened at the sight of Hera.

Even with no face coloring or jewellery, she still looked magnificent, dressed in only a long and flowing cream-coloured nightdress with her reddish-mahogany hair falling straight to her waist.

I clenched my hands into fists, gripping the silk sheets to the point where I think I could tear them apart. The anger burned like fire inside me.

"I know you're not glad to see me," she says, in a surprisingly gentle tone.

I didn't respond, only watching as she takes a seat on the armchair beside the bed.

"I just want you to know that I'm not here to…." she purses her lips, "strike you. I don't think I will be doing that again."

"Then what are you here for?" I asked, trying very hard to be civil.

She takes a deep breath and her eyes dart to the window behind the bed as she said, "I want to thank you for saving my husband. I don't think I can bear to see him get mauled by one of those vile creatures."

I bowed my head slightly. "It is no problem."

I kept my eyes on her, and noticed how she looked around the room in hesitance, as though she wants to say more, though she tried to look nonchalant.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?" I asked her, uncomfortable with the fact that the woman who beats me was sitting so close to me and keeping her hands to herself.

And just suddenly, she gasps out, "And I apologize for my ruthless behaviour. It was indeed below my standards as a queen to act that way."

Then she takes a deep breath after she finally got it off her chest. And here I was, staring at her in shock.

I have seen this woman as one who cruelly beats me until I bleed. But now, hearing her apologize in a very sincere voice, I just did not expect that.

Tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, she says in a tight voice, "But I cannot promise that I will try to be close to you. You and I both know that would be impossible."

I nod, knowing that it would be impossible for Hera and I to be…. close.

Then, she extends a hand, proclaiming, "I apologize for the cruelty I have directed towards you. And if you ever so graciously would be willing to forgive me, I will promise to be civil to you in the future."

I stare at Hera's outstretched hand, wondering if I would ever forgive her. I had a thought that I shouldn't, because she had so many times beat me while I have never laid a finger on her. Well, except for the time I punched her.

But then, I remembered what Gaia had said to me.

_You showed Hera that you can still continue with life. That was why she is angry at you. Because you are strong._

And I realized that no matter how many times Hera had angered me, I had angered her even more. And I didn't even need to lay a finger on her. I made her angry just by being strong.

So it was a fair treatment after all.

Slowly, I grasped her hand, murmuring, "Let bygones be bygones."

She nods once, and when I let go of her hand, she immediately stood and made her way to the door. But she stopped at the entryway, turning to look back at me to say, "I hope you will recover soon for your celebration."

And without another word, she exited the room.

* * *

Author's Note:

I know you're all thinking, "AH! CLIFFHANGER! WILL THE STORY END?" So all I can say is "Yes, it is finally coming to an end." The last two chapters will be coming out tomorrow.

To be honest, I am feeling kind of sad that the story is ending. I really enjoyed writing about the misunderstood goddess who stood tall and strong. Artemis, I salute you.

But don't worry. There will be more Artemis fanfics coming out in the future. I am sure in a few days there will be. And like always, it will feature the other gods. And maybe I'll even write fanfics about the other gods. So be on the lookout for that.

I want to thank so many people, but I'll save that for the last chapter.

_Muse of Fanfiction_


	34. Chapter 33: Her Happy Ending

_A week later_

Even from outside the doors of the grand ballroom, I can hear the chanting of my name by many, many loud voices.

I took a deep breath, trying to stabilize my heartbeat. I looked down at my dress to make sure it was alright.

I was wearing a dress that was as beautiful as the one I wore for summer solstice, only this was a very dark shade of blue with a few hints of silver. It had silvery and shimmery translucent capped sleeves that graced my shoulders. The bodice was corset-like, with shiny, silvery translucent ribbons to tie at the back. The corset bodice ended in a graceful V shape around the waistline and a flowing, pleated full-length skirt fell from it. With the dress I wore light blue silk slippers, silver bracelets and anklets, sapphire teardrop earrings and a simple silver choker.

My hair was done in a similar half-up, half-down style. My bistre waves cascaded over my shoulders. Adorning my head was my silver crown that had been polished thoroughly by Hephaestus until it looked as good as new.

As I admired my dress one more time, I heard a voice inside announcing, "Announcing the arrival of the Goddess of the Hunt, the Wild, Chastity, Fertility and the Moon, Artemis."

And on cue, the golden doors before me opened from the inside, and I am met with a full house of people.

The ballroom was decorated with shades of dark blue, silver, some purple and some emerald green. All of which represented me. They were my colors.

Everyone jumped and cheered at the sight of me. I waved to them gracefully as I walked slowly to the foot of the dais. I caught sight of my mother in the crowd, and I stopped for a while to give her a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

On the dais, a similar long table stood atop it. All the great gods and goddesses were seated there, and most of them were smiling down at me.

I see one golden throne empty. It was in between Apollo and Zeus. I felt my heart soar at the sight of it. I have never actually sat near to the King and Queen of the Gods. And it seemed exciting.

Both my brother and father were smiling down at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. And then, my gaze slide to the person beside Zeus; Hera. And what I saw indeed made my heart jump, because I saw just the tiniest hint of a smile on her ruby lips.

As I made my way to my throne, all the guests shouted my name in excitement. And when I took my seat. I smiled; both to the crowd, and to myself.

Zeus stands then, announcing to the crowd, "Today, we celebrate, in honor of the great huntress of Mount Olympus. Today, we celebrate, in honor of her act of bravery. Today, we celebrate, in honor of Artemis _Agrotera_!"

As the crowd grew louder, alongside the gods and the goddesses at the table, I smiled to myself.

I smiled to myself because I was happy. And I was happy because I have finally discovered my true identity.

Artemis _Agrotera. _The huntress.

This is who I am.


	35. Epilogue: From Gaia's Eyes

Her name is Artemis.

She is known by many titles. Her most famous being _Agrotera_, the huntress.

She was born as a woman of the wild. The forests on Earth are her domain. The animals who roam in it, her subjects.

She has her own retinue of huntresses, all whom wish to live the life she lives. She teaches them her ways, on the condition that they remain virgins and do not harm the animals to their own liking. But they leave her side when they have been broken through marriage. But on some cases where they have been defiled even before they have wed or they have killed an innocent creature of the wild to their own liking, they would have her wrath upon them.

She is known as a very vengeful character. But if you do not anger her, she can be seen as a protective, caring and strong-willed goddess.

Because that was how I had willed her to be.

She is one of my offspring, but a very different one from the others. For one, she is not only the Goddess of Virginity, but also the Goddess of Fertility. Two very different things.

But she performs them well. She protects the young maidens and their purity until they have been given into marriage, to which the girls would then be taken over by Hera, the Goddess of Women. And on the other hand, she ensures an easy birth to women who are going into labour, be it that they pray to her first. This is because at the time of her birth, she had caused no pain to Leto, her mother.

She is a great goddess on her own right. The story of her downfall was kept a secret from the mortals, but it is a well-known tale among the gods.

She kept her memories of me a secret, thinking that it is meant for her only.

She hides a great secret, but I hide a greater one.

It was I who unleashed those hounds to Earth.

If she had known, she would have seen me as cruel. But I did it to make the gods who had allowed her to be banished suffer for their mistake. A lesson to show them that they shouldn't just dispose anyone to their own liking, for they may need their help in drastic times. A lesson to show them that they shouldn't just belittle a person for what they are good at. A lesson to show that insulting an individual who deserves respect is dangerous.

Now, I stand before the lake of my sacred garden, watching her in the scrying blue waters.

She was in a forest with her younger twin brother, Phoebus Apollo. She was teaching him how to hunt; what she had promised to do in the past. I watched as she teaches him slowly so that he may understand properly. I watched as she showed him to pull his arrow in his bow at the right angle. I watched as she demonstrates to him how he should target his prey.

Their bond was strong. Very strong.

"Mother Gaia?"

I turn to meet the eyes of my nymphs – Callia, Nicia and Thera. They looked at me with curious eyes.

"Is Lady Artemis happy now?" Thera asked me.

With a smile forming on my lips, I nod.

"Yes, my dears. She is happy now."

_Fin_

* * *

Author's Note:

WWWWAAAAAHHHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S THE END!

All crying aside, I have to say, this is a pretty good story that I wrote. And to be honest, I'm glad with the way it turned out :)

I want to thank all of you who took the time to read this story. And big shout out to **Shadow Huntress **for sticking to the story from the prologue until now. Thanks for reviewing every chapter too!

I can promise you that I would be writing some more Artemis fanfics. Maybe it won't be as long as this one, maybe it will. But we'll see how the future goes. In the meantime, I would be continuing writing my Hades and Persephone fanfic.

So big thank you to everyone. And I will see you soon.

_Muse of Fanfiction_

__P.S. It was nice going on that adventure with Artemis, wasn't it? :)


End file.
